Ima Love you because I Hate your kind
by Kur0 N3koChi
Summary: Kagome's a half Demon and according to her shes a female warrior and is a rebel to her pack. She refuses to beileve she's wants to be married...so it seems so when her mother finaly finds her a mate to be..why is she so ashamed.
1. Chapter 1

Ima Love you, because I hate your kind...

1

_**"**_ Kagome, come on the kids started without us...." A girl with black hair and a mini pony-tail on the side of her head called she wore armor like Kagome did and had pointed ears. Her feet had a black fur covering and her fangs and claws were like any other in the pack. She had a white uniform underneth that last placed to her upper thigh and her arm braces were white and had a black jewel at the end. She had a bright smile and a bow where her pony tail clip was. She looked at least in her late teens.

" I'm coming Rin, Im coming." Kagome had a armor on also. It was pure black and had a design on a dragon on the back. Her arm braces were long from her sholder edge to her wrist. It was black and had red fire waves on it. Her hair was in a high-pony tail and her bow hold was dark red it was a charm of hers and was the color of human blood. Her Father Zuko had gave it to her before he had past. She had the same color fur on her ankles and was her feet braces. She also had an under uniform like Rin but it was white like hers insted of red like expected. Kagome was just a little bit older then Rin, but they acted as if they were the same age. The only difference between them was Kagome had black Wolf ears on her head and side bang to cover where her ears of a full wolf demon were supposed to be. Unlike her sister.

" Rin, Kagome isn't going to play those stupid games with you and the kin...she's gonna come with me to help gather the food around." That's Kikyou. She's Kagome's older sibling. They look like twins except for the ears. Kikyou had a white armor fit and a black under uniform. with little designs of anything. and her fur was white insted of her hair color like everyone else witch made her a very unique type of wolf. that's what gave her a lot of attention form the other male wolves unlike Kagome.

She wasn't worthy enough to be marrage material even if she was a part of the act to becoming leader nobody will breed...with a half-breed.

" Kikyou, But....." Kagome whinned but Kikyou cut her off. " No you're an adult in the family like me and Kouga. Even if you're younger then the both of us your gonna help with the duties of a wife and care taker..." Kikyou poked her chest. " Like i'll be a wife to anyone here..." Kagome scowled at her big sister. " Kagome get over it. And don't act like Mother isnt finding a sutible man for you as we speak." Kagome looked dully at her following behind her.

' yea whatever Kikyou they always think moms talking about you until my names metioned then they make an excuse don't lie to me i don't want a husband anyway....' She sighed and speed up to Kikyou who was way farther up then her.

" Kouga here she is..." Kikyou signaled. ' Hurry up mongral' she thought as Kagome came up. Kouga looked at Kagome who slipped and fell on her fours. They looked embarressed at her. " Sorry brother..." Kagome appolized as the males who spotted the scene laughed at her. " CLUMSY OUF come on so you can help." Kouga growled at the males who shut up seeing he didn't like them laughing at his sister.

************

" Kouga why do i have to help." Kagome looked at her brother closely. " Because mom insisted it. Your gonna be a wife at some point so you might as well be able to support your family like a She-wolf is supposed to even if you're a Half-breed. " Kikyou glared at Kouga and Nudged him hard in the stomach. " Kikyo..." Kagome stopped and turned.

" Kagome look its what you are embrace it..." Kouga tried to help her feel better. " Im ok, Big Brother...Just a lil' bummed about missing The party the kids are throwing without me. An anyways Im used to the name. Its normal..." Kagome started walking in front of them head-high. 'does anything fase her anymore' Kouga thought following his happy-spirted sister.

************

" Kagome you missed it they were all over playing pranks. Im in trouble too. But it was soooo worth it." Rin ran up to Kagome, Kouga, and Kikyou. Kouga looked Unamused about her being so mature in age yet still playing games like a meer child. Kikyou wasn't surprised about the deed, Rin is that type of girl. And Kagome smiled wishing in her head she was there to do the same. but not saying it aloud knowing the look Kouga would give.

" Rin, why in the world would you do that simplten act. You're an adult a-like Kagome your supposed to be doing acts with your mother and learning how to do things to be a wife." Rin stuck out her tounge and put her hands on her hips. " You want me to act like a adult Kouga ok i'll say an adult word. Go to he...." Kagome covered her mouth. " Rin cut it right there you know Kouga." Rin removed Kagome's hand away from her mouth. " Humph" Kagome smiled werily at her friend.

" Kagome you know when to be home. See-ya." Kikyou walked off. " I better get going also, Tell Ayame i said hello when she gets back from the mission, Peace Kagome....RIN" Kouga then sped off.

" Kagome hey where' s Sango-chan?" Rin asked. Kagome looked off into her own world and wondered. " I think she's with my mother talking about things...you know since her mother and father died she has been hanging with my mother a lot and it's hard to raise a 12 year old brother by her self so it's good she's like the others." Rin got what she said.

" Kagome all because you're a half demon doesn't mean a thing they'll stop looking at what you are and soon discover your personality sooner or later or else they'll lose the best Wolf here to mate with. " Rin annoced proudly Kagome didn't feel much better but it did lift her confidence a bit. " Thanks Rin. you know what you want to go see Baa-chan with me today while Kouga and Kikyou are busy?" Rin looked unsure. " Kagome you have to remember she's human. One day you're gonna get caught and it's gonna be ugly. plus im in trouble from earlier." Rin told.

" It's ok I'll go by myself. And Rin it doesn't make a difference to me Im half human and it's not a clift to me." Kagome whispered. Rin nodded. " Be carful Kagome" She nodded and Jumpped off when she got outta sight.

********

Kagome reached another territory this is where it got dangerous. This ground area belong to any demon she expected. She decided to walk through and let her surroundings sink in. She looked up at the sky at the night fall begining to come she didn't care she always smelled like she'd been hunting so that was her excuse. She sighed smelling freedom once again going to her Baa-chan's house in the human village. That human village excepted her because of the times she saved them from planning demons. They were easy to kill, but for her Baa-chan to live on to pass knowledge to her for another day she didn't care.

Kagome was only a few yards till she was out of the Demon forest. Until she heard a fight near her area of choice. She was a very curious wolf at times and this was one of them. Moving closer she hid behind a tree to watch the sceen. ' might as well watch.' her brothers words came into picture when she thought that. 'Don't watch random fight always, ALWAYS they will come after the watcher out of spite. The winner loves to shed more blood, just to gain more respect and power. Kagome don't do it.' Kagome sucked her teeth and wanted to laugh. She watched plenty of Demon fight and they're so damn tired after they don't care who the person is watching. They just go on their way. And this to her was no different.

She saw the tall. big, buff demon with red eyes and a loin cloth facing and Human figure with silver hair all on his head too dark to see other features since his back was to her. this guy had decided to face him off. Kagome was shocked at the courage the male knew he had to be dead in a matter of seconds. 'this is no fight' Kagome wanted to yawn at the attempter to show how she didn't like the fight. Then she thought of what her Baa-chan would say if she just watched a human die. She had to weigh out her options. If she interfeared then all the humans would know who to congradulate, draw pictures. Complicate things. Then helping him would mean rewards and the kindness would have more points with the humans. Then lose points with the demons and no chance of being a Mate to someone special to her.

" Argh My head hurts!!!!" Kagome held her head gain a bad migrain from thinking too much about one damn subject. Then looking at the fight it seemed it had already started without thought she crussed herself for thinking to long about it she had to save the old guy. The red-eyed demon slung its arms at him. Kagome would be to late to even try. But insted the old guy jumped up and dodged the blow. Kagome was wide eyed. 'No old guy can ever hope to be that fast or even a young kid.' Kagome watched carefully the male turned in the air and she saw all his features. " Iron Rever Soul Stealer." He yelled forcing his nails on the demon spliting it into peices.

"that's not a human." She backed away from the scene and looked at the male from another angle. Checking off the points that told positive he was a Demon. 'He's smile of vitory...Fangs check...His hair now tells me...his claws....power in a simple move ...use of strategy...the jump...the accuracy in the turn...He's a demon alright.' She looked at his Kimono and saw the rip on his left arm. ' guess he didn't dodge it completely....' seeing the eyes were amber glowing in the night. She couldn't stop staring. Until she relized he was heading the way she was. 'damnit go Kagome.' She tried to move, but her legs wouldn't allow her. for the first time she was gonna get caught and she was afriad of what was coming to her.

He looked at Kagome and walked on passed her. She couldn't believe it. " Next time try to move before i do and keep your thought to yourself For another fight you might wanna watch." He waved off and left Kagome on her own. " Hey old guy!!!!" Kagome yelled. A vain popped on his head. " Im not old.... and what do you want?" Kagome ran to him and saw he had ears like her. " WOW... can i touch em....Can i see if they real..." He pulled back. " What do you want. You saw the fight most people just walk to another place or go home." He stated looking down at her. " Hey... do i look like im other people?" He turned and began walking.

" Go away, Bitch..." Kagome blushed. " I don't think you should call me that. Im not a dog demon ima Wolf demon. She-wolf if you please." She took a bow at herself. He looked at her sideways and smiled. " Really you smell more of half to me..." Kagome turned angry now. " So what ima half-breed no one cares i don't even care so why bring it up!!!" Kagome poked his chest. " You called yourself the half breed don't get mad at me for what i didn't say. " Kagome's finger weakend. " Sorry..." He began to walk away again. " Hey before you leave could you tell me your name? "

He kept walking. then turned slightly. " it's better if you don't know, Wench." And with that he jumpped off. Kagome looked after him in amazment. " He'.Cool!!!" Kagome felt like Rin 100% for a second on that sentence. " I need to hang out with Sango a lil' bit more. That's something Rin would say..." She held her head walking on to the village. Relizing how late it was. " Geeze, Im late."

***************

" Kagome how are you?" Baa-chan asked in a cherry mood. Kagome had just rushed in and was outta breath. " Good baa-baa-chan. " She was a frail women but looked like she was in good health she had an eye-patch and a white and red kimono on. " I told you child call me Keade im not really ye baa-chan." Keade smiled at the She-wolf. " But... I don't really have a baa-chan. I have a Nee-chan, Brother, Big brother, and me im a little half-demon apart of the family. Souta's younger then me and he's full demon....Baa-cha...I mean Keade i was wondering." Kagome started. Keade was litsening in. " Do you know any Dog demons? Half. Dog demons who are half blooded like me. " Kagome figured he was a half demon like her with the ears on his head. Keade thought for a moment. "Hmm i think one, I don't know the rumors correct. the leader of the dog demons had died leaving a Human mother to lead and a demon mother to lead. Both had become mates with the great dog youskai and had a child with him. I don't know the whole story of how....but I believe that the human mother who had the off-spring with the lord had a son named either sesshamaru or Inu-Inu something. " Kagome let the information in. " he didn't act like a lord or anything so i don't think he is the demon your speaking of." Kagome stood. " It's late so i better be getting back before they suspect things." She walked to the door.

" Kagome..." She turned to her. " You dont act like a leader to be yourself you know. Ye are a loner yourself. to control yourself from turning to an impure demon like most you excape that life in secret. that's probally what that boy is doing. don't doubt him for being what he is, and don't hate him. Not all kinds act alike and not all kinds act by rules. Esspecially Demons." Keade told. Kagome nodded. " I know, but... I have to for MY kind and i have no voice aganist it. That's my people's rules i HAVE to follow by and it's the only way mom will find a mate for me...." Kagome sighed. " I hate the thought of a husband for me. I don't want one and no one wants me. I'd rather be alone Baa-chan." Keade sighed. " Alright child if that's how ye wants things to be. but for things to begin things have to change and in a matter of time if you don't do anything somebody will do it for you." Kagome nodded again and went out the door.

" Nothings gonna change for me Baa-chan.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ima love you, because i hate your kind

By: Baa-bayLeeroy

2

_*************_

_Kagome woke up in the late morning not believing how late it was. " Kagome you up, breathing, changed? come on, lets get over to Kouga's before he takes over Ayame." Rin Giggled. Kagome came out with a smile. " Alright, alright im coming." _

_*************_

" Inuyasha!!!!" A man yelled running after Inuyasha to a coner of the shrine home. Inuyasha was trapped but held a sword in his arms. " What fluffy... need this back for something. MOM SAID NOT TO TOUCH THE SWORD!..." He yelled so the people in the shrine could hear. " Inuyasha ima put you in an early grave if you don't give that sword to me." The man yelled convincing. Inuyasha seeing the door open to the room he tossed the sword to him. " Sure you can keep it Sesshamaru." Inuyasha ran out the room. Sesshamaru turn to see a woman standing unamused at him. " Sesshamaru...that sword isn't to be played with your father handled it fairly well and i know you are to, but its for emergenceys when anyones on the verge of death. Tensaiga is to every demon here in need you know that" She was a tan woman with a black Kimono and wood flips. she had fangs and white hair. She had claws and was very gentle woman. she wore her hair down but tied at the edges.

" Mother I-It was Inuyasha who Frammed me." Sesshamaru complained. " Inuyasha come in here." He came in at an instence. " Did you take the sword?" Inuyasha looked confused. " I just left I didn't take it." Sesshamaru growled. " Ima kill you." Inuyasha smiled and went behind Sesshamaru's mother. " Sukanko he's threatening me again...." She looked at Inuyasha with a smile. " You two are brothers all right. Look give me the sword. I'll put it in it's place once AGAIN..." She looked at the both of them. " Sesshamaru you're too old to fall for Inuyasha's tricks. and Inuyasha you are to old to be playing such trifle games. You're supposed to be looking for a mate along the territory now anyways..." Sesshamaru snickered. " And Sesshamaru you too." Sukanko smiled at the embaressed boys. " Me, and Izaiyo are not going to live forever. we want to be perparhed to leave in peace without worries from you boys. you'll run things when we're long and gone and the sword will not help us." Inuyasha and Sesshamaru looked away from her and went to there own sections of the room.

Sukanko smiled werily and left.

" You do need to find one you're getting old Fluffy. " Inuyasha was serious but playful. " Shut it Half-breed, I could find one if i wanted i have no time for women right now, I already get a taste of what they are when Mom yells at me for your actions. What's your excuse?" Inuyasha was silent. " Fuck you Sesshamaru."

" did i hit a pissed point?" He smirked. " I Said leave me alone Demon." Inuyasha laid on his bed and turned the other way.

" Thanks for the complement...." Inuyasha growled at him. ' will he drop the damn subject.'

************************

Kagome was chasing a kid around her took her band for her hair. " hey, Kuski give me my band. " He smiled. " You look better without the band. " He waved it Kagome wanted to blush, but he was just a kid he wouldn't be saying that when he got the age she was. " Cute....i'm trying to be a warrior not a cute Wife." She snatched at the band, but he was too fast.

" RIN...Help please." Rin was so busy laughing at the scene. " Alright Kaggy. Kuski give the band over to Kagome Now" Kuski was Rin's adopted brother. He nodded at his big sister and handed the band over. " Thank you." He then ran off.

" Kuski is a charmer." Kagome said droll. " Sure, but he does treat you better then these other Kats" Rin seemed to always call the wolf men out there KATS. " So, I don't care anymore i know what i wanna be. A warrior not any other Wife figure or any Bitch esspecially" She remembered the night before when the male she met called her a Bitch. Even if it wasn't intrusted to her it still meant what she thought. " What do you mean bitch? you're not a Dog? Who called you that?" Kagome blushed she basically snitched on herself. " No one i was just saying..."

" Saying what?" Kikyou came into the conversation curious. " Kagome was called a bitch by someone..." Rin told without thought. " O' really who exactly." Kikyou seemed interested. " No one i was really just saying." She growled. Rin looked sorry at Kagome. " Ok Kagome calm down you act like it's an insult..." Kagome almost jumped out her skin at her sister's words. " Im not a dog demon!!!!" She was red from embarressment. " No Kagome it works for us also. You just don't get it. It's like a claim. You're owned by the person now." Kagome huffe'd " Yeah right Kikyou....I'd rather drop dead then marry some random person." Too much information on the come-back.

Kikyou smiled. " So who called you that. " Kagome looked away. " Get off my back!!!" And with that she stormed off. " Kagome finally has a claim, she should be happy about it." She watched her sister strom into a cave and close the cloth roughly. " o' Kagome with that attitude."

*****

_i don't care about that stupid guy he wouldn't pay me the time of day. He's a mongral a no good dog and nothing is gonna solve the word Bitch unless he tells me its not a claim. a claim HA I hate the thought of a claim on me i don't want a MATE i don't need one even with brothers and a sister around me i'm in the distance they pay attention to them while i'm in the back ground. the Half-breed she-wolf will never find a mate if she doesn't prosper in the right catigories. I WONT PROSPER IN THOSE CATIGORIES because i dont want to I will be a warrior a prosper of strategy and flexablity for my troops. I will lead the biggest army to fight aganist when the worst may come. And the threats spread. I am the stratigist and i am the warrior I will not be alone because as all i need is myself just enough to see how good i am..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ima love you, because i hate your kind.

By:Baa-bayLeeroy

3

Kagome gotten so fustrated she went outside and went into the woods to solve this once and for all. ' _damnit why does this happen to me!!!_' she ran out Kikyou saw this and decided to follow. ' where is she going to?'

*************

She went to the fighting sight the guy was at remembering where he landed hoping a scent of him was there. greatfully it was only a tiny bit, but enough to go find him. She sniffed the air and came to a U turn he was back somewhere behind her. ' if i knew his name this could be a help to the damn search.' Kagome jumped to the first tree and took a good look at the forest. no good too thick of branch.

Kikyou right behind. " Damnit!!!!" She heard her sister say.

Kagome finally came to a stop relizing he didn't come out today obveously. " THAT INU!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled causing birds to fly. Suddenly a person landed in front of her. He had a red Kimono and silver hair. It took Kagome a moment before she relized it was the guy she was looking for.

" Are you looking for me?"Inuyasha rose a brow at her. " YES i want you to take this damn claim off me..." He was confused. Kagome got madder. " What claim?"

" You called me a bitch yesterday, and to my sister she says its a claim so TAKE IT OFF." Kagome yelled. Kikyou hid close enough to here the conversation.

_' im proud of kagome, He's a cute Demon and plus from here i can smell that rotten scent to a Half-Demon they'd go great together. And have many Usless half- breeds running around.' _Kikyou thought to herself with a sly smile. _' plus that will keep her away for the rest of my life so i don't have to take care of her any more.' _

" I didn't put a claim on you! Only WOLVES do that DOGS take action not wait for the female to accept we ask and if they say NO we move on. I just called you Bitch as an insult not a claim." Inuyasha was very full of himself. Kagome rolled her eyes. " That's all I wanted to know. Thank you INU ( In a state of calling him a dog she doesn't know his real name)...." And she began walking towards the village.

" Hey wait a second...." She turned. " That's not my name...." She went back to walking. " Then Sesshamaru leave me alone for now on...." Inuyasha jumped in front of her with a glare. " Dont you ever call me that name Wench!!!!" Kagome wasn't afraid hardly anything fased her.

" Then if you told me your name we wouldn't have this problem now WOULD WE!!!!" Kagome pushed him out the way. " Hey Wench wait a second..." He followed her to the human village.

**********

" Hello Mi' Lady how are you doing today?" A villager said more looking at Inuyasha following her. " Who is this your husband i hope..." Kagome growled. " Would you go away...." And she kept walking to Keade's hut.

**********

Kagome entered the hut with Inuyasha behind. " Baa-chan?" Kagome entered with a smile even though she was annoyed by Inuyasha.

" Hello Child...Who's this ye brought among you?" Keade asked.

'_somehow i wished you didn't notice...'_

Kagome turned to him. " WOULD YOU GO AWAY your like a puppy who just wont unclinge to it's master!!!" Inuyasha growled. " DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PUPPY" Kagome smiled at her own point. " Well you not a dog!!!" " look wolf, i'd advise you not to fuck with me..." " TRY ME" Kagome and Inuyasha faced each other with a strong glare and growl.

" Excuse me Kagome. May I ask do you two know of each other?" Kagome barked. " NO"

" Do ye two know each others names at least?" Inuyasha barked. " NO"

" THEN ye two quit bickering at each other and sit. " Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other the same.

" I SAID YE NEED TO SIT..." Kagome gave in and sat at a corner of the room. Inuyasha still stood. Keade passed Kagome a bowl. " Drink child...." Kagome did so. Moaning at the good taste. " Thanks Baa-chan." Inuyasha sat curious next to Keade. " Do ye want some also?" Inuyasha humphed at the sight of the old woman giving him the bowl of the green liquid. " Take it it wont hurt ye i promise..." Inuyasha snatched it like a child and took a good look at it before he took the sip.

" now that ye had a taste of my erbal essence tea i would like to know your name young demon..." Inuyasha looked at her and placed the bowl down. " It's Inuyasha of the Dog Demon shrine Youskai Korai." He began to drink it again. " Now child Introduce yourself to the young man." Kagome grumbled and turned away.

" Dear child Tell him your name. From the way ye two came in it was like ye knew each other from decades now you have cold feet in telling this man your name?" Kagome growled. " I dont have cold feet. He just doesn't have the right to know..." Keade sighed. Inuyasha growled. " Youre a very rude person, Wench." Kagome looked unamused. " Wench this and that huh, Puppy?" He stood and Jumped her they then rolled outside in the open all the Villagers sweat dropped. And the childern seemed to encourage it. Keade came out shaking her head.

" Ye two need to learn to get along" Inuyasha finally pinned Kagome and with a smile he laughed at her messy hair and look on her face. " THAT's your face of defeat eh?" Kagome gruffly barred her fangs and yelled turning on him. " That's your laugh it sound like a baboon!!!" Inuyasha kicked her off sending her into the air she landed the way a child would jump down.

" STOP NOW" Keade ordered. Kagome stopped dead. " Child you know better then that. AND you quit starting fights with my dear friend." Inuyasha leaned up to look at her. Kagome sighed and stepped to him. " My apologies Inuyasha....My Name is Kagome of the Wolf tribe among the mountains and I am as you see a Half Demon No shrine or castle just a cave and a lot of brothers and sister tribes along the way." Inuyasha starred at her and shock her outstretched hand. " Aiight I accept your apologieeeeeesssssss...." Kagome flipped him in her own spite. Keade shook her head again. " You fell for that easy. I DON'T DO APOLOGIES YOU DOG!!!!!" She yelled in a huff.

Keade couldn't take it anymore. " You both in here NOW...." Inuyasha refused. " I don't take orders from anyone!!" She shook her head. " THAT'S what your father said." Keade lifted his chin after walking to him. " You look a lot like him, but your eyes have yet to have seriousness at every point..." He slapped her hand away.

" I don't take orders from a random humans...." Inuyasha yelled. " My names Keade. NOW ye know me GET INSIDE. Kagome you also I know you haven't left." At some point Kagome had disappeared, but Keade could feel her aura.

Kikyou sat on the side-lines far enough to see the whole scene. _' what a shame taking orders from a meer old woman, how low can you go Kagome. you're disrespecting the power of our family....' _Kagome went into the hut with Keade. Inuyasha stood outside for a moment, but the stares from the villagers creeped him out enough to go inside the hut.

Kikyou jumped to the side of the hut and litsened intently at the conversation. Not caring if the villagers seen her.

" Inuyasha, Kagome, I think you two should apologize to each other. ye just met not even knowing each others names and yet are fighting." Kagome and Inuyasha huffed. " Like ye two were siblings yet ye are not..." Kagome glanced at Keade who had her sneeky smile across her face. " BAA-CHAN i hope youre not implying...." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a confused and not-wanting look. " What is she Implying, Wench?" Kagome couldn't believe how dence he was. " Mutt, she's implying it's some sort of destiny..." For some reason he only paid attention to the MUTT part. " MUTT who's a mutt." Kagome looked around the room ashamed to even be expected to fall for let alone mate this guy. What happened to a better Destiny?

" Kagome I think it's getting late you better be getting back..." Kagome nodded and hugged her Keade even if she was mad at her Implying such a thing with that Idiot...

" Are you going to go also Inuyasha?" Keade asked. " I'm not following her." Inuyasha said with a scowl. " I'll stay here until Her scent is far enough from my nose then i'll go. I don't want to have her scent in my nose when i get to my home." Kagome sniffed herself. '_he acts like i stink or somethin'!!!!!'_ Inuyasha almost laughed at her.

" I don't stink if that's what you're thinking....And for your information your nose will have to get over my damn scent. Once you have a sniff you have a sniff." Kagome waved off into the forest to a surprise of meeting an angry someone.

" KAGOME YOU IDIOT...."


	4. Chapter 4

ima love you, Because i hate your kind

By: Baa-BayLeeroy

4

**********

" KAGOME YOU IDIOT...."

**********

Kagome was met with her sister. Kikyou. She didn't look amused.

" HUNTING? this is hunting. I didn't see one kill Kagome..." Kikyou growled barring her fangs. Kagome looked at her feet, she was caught in her own lie and now she know she'd have to deal with it.

" Wait till Kouga hears about this shit, he'll have your throat for a decoration when he's through with you." Kagome followed Kikyou with a saddened look. " Kikyou please don't tell Kouga about me...." Kikyou glarred at her sister. " You let a human boss you around. A HUMAN. Are you stupid. You disrespected Granpa's power, mom's power, Kouga's power, and MINES esspecially. You disrespected our WOLF TRIBE. You should be ashamed. I'm gonna tell him finally i can get you in trouble myself...." Kagome was shocked in hearing this. How long has she wanted her in trouble. How long have she waited for this moment to finally get her. Kagome felt betrayed.

" You know a woman's punishment... and Mother's gonna give you just that."

************

" KAGOME..." Granpa yelled he was an old wolf. Grey in the fur and black in the eye's. Kagome was in the middle of her mother, Kikyou, Kouga, Souta, And her friends, Rin, Ayame, And Sango. " Are you that dumb... I knew you were a half-demon but there is no way you would be dumb enough to follow a human a WOMANS orders." Kagome wanted to growl it was deep in her throat. She was never fond of her granpa like Kikyou and Kouga. She just sat and looked at her feet with no emotion this always worked to cut the conversation of a punishment or speech sort in steps.

" Dad calm yourself even if it was a self-less act you have no right to call my Daughter a dumb half-demon. I don't care what else you say, but don't disrespect her of what she is..." Her mother told with a growl bbehind. " Mother....Don't be so modest of her. She did a unforgivable act she must be punished the proper way let me take care of her..." Kouga annoced. Kagome sent a quick glare at Kouga. '_you couldn't handle me, even if you were the last male brother i will ever have... you can never handle me.' _

" Kagome you know what you get dont you?" Her mother ignored Kouga. " Yes ma'am" Her mother stood and told Kagome to follow her along with everyone else. " Kikyou, go get the scroll. Kouga the knife. Ayume, Sango, Rin go get the map of demon's territory." They all nodded and went to go get their jobs.

************

" Kagome stand to where the tribes can see you better." Kagome was gonna cry. She hated the point of this punishment. This was a punishment where everyone got to see at will. And apperently everyone wanted to see Kagome get this.

Kouga, Kikyou, And the other Tribe members smiled at Kagome's misreblness. ' _you are all on my bingo book'_ Ayame got the rope Granpa had handed to her. " Kagome i'm sorry...." Ayame tied her up. " it's alright it is my punishment after all?" Kagome smiled at her weakly. Ayame then left getting next to the group ( Sango and Rin) They all looked at Kagome saddly. She straightened herself and was perparhed to her worst nightmare.

Her mother opened the scroll slowly and ashamed to even do this to her youngest daughter. " Kagome you have binding and mental crimes aganist you. And you have a likeness to almost 5%" Her mother couldn't believe the results herself. " Kagome you have the Womans occupation degree to this Punishment would you like to take this or the death penalty." Kagome wanted the death penalty maybe if she died people would just leave her alone and she'd be in peace. Being betrayed by her most of her siblings and grandfather was enough. And now she figured the whole village was aganist her except her friends.

But the death penalty she could see would hurt her mother so much and Her friends were shocked to even hear the word death in the prosocution." I will keep the punishment as it is." Her mother smiled still werily. " Alright, Kouga pass the knife." Kagome's lent her right arm out and was ready for the cut.

Her mother sliced a line over another until it formed a symbol of a X over and A the wolves mark of Eternal binding.

Kagome scwented her eyes at the sight of her own blood. But she'd be Damn if she'd let the people here watch her weakness out of their own pleasure.

" MAP" Kagome was untied by Kikyou and pushed towards Rin who held the Map of the Demon Territory. " Im Sorry Kaggy, I didn't want this to happen i din't know kikyou followed you." They spoke Mind-to-Mind Kagome sighed wery and gave her right arm out again. " It's alright believe me i'm fine with this" Kagome spoke back. Rin Held the Map up and the mark glowed Another sign came across it. Kagome almost couldn't breath at the mark that came apon her arm it was the sign in Japanese it had one letters and she couldn't believe she'd be forced to marry...MATE a...a

INU


	5. Chapter 5

Ima love you, Because i hate your kind.

By: Baa-BayLeeroy

5

Kagome could feel her heart stop at the symbol no emotion was on her face. No emotion could tell what she was feeling. _' an INU an INU a fucking Dog DEMON I will never could never share this fate, NEVER,NEVER hold this fate.'_

" Kagome, here." Her mother pointed to her. Kagome walked with no shame of who she had to be bonded to. " You are bonded to a INU. That is your binding so as soon as this INU comes you will be taken away. " Her mother was saddened by this punishment. " Tommorrow Kikyou will go to Youskai Korai and speak to the leaders of the royalty stake to pick a managable male companian to be with. You will be together and Binded with her choice. You will live in The dog demon territory and are never allowed to come here ever again and that is your punishment for your betrayel and disrespect trails to this TRIBE." Kagome stood strong and didn't cry like she wanted to.

_'never come back. I'll never see Ayame, Rin, or Sango. I'll live not seeing Kouga and Kikyou again. ANd Grandpa can burn in hell. But my so-called family my tribe wanted me to be gone. couldn't stand me....It's funny how the truth is reviled....' _Kagome seen some snickers from the tribe watchers and some from her Siblings Souta was too young to understand so He just walked away.

She walked to her Cave and began to pack tommorrow she probally never be here again and she would hate to go to a stranger territory. But as punishment for all the things she got away with was put into her check list and put aganist her in trial. hmm....

Ayame and Sango came in crying at Kagome. " We don't want you to leave...." They ran to her and hugged her. Kagome couldn't hold it for much longer. she let it out. Rin came in later and hugged Kagome also. " I'm sorry Kaggy. we all are we should have kept eye out for Kikyou and Kouga. We should have said that you'd was on a mission set up by us. We shoulda said it was a prank." She heard all of them say. " your blaming everyone except the real person... I know what i did and i would have got caught sooner or later so it's just what i have now to deal with." Kagome looked at the girls with a smile. they still cried.

" I'll miss you Kagome..." Sango hugged her tightly. Rin growled. " Those damn BAKAS the only one who really didn't want this along with us was Souta and Ofilia-chan." Kagome knew that Rin would probally cuss out all the tribe members in a matter of days the wrong days to mess with her.

" So many women here with no Husband. They do more then you Kagome....They deserve the trials also. NOT just you. " Sango complained. " She's right Kagome...Kouga is a jack-ass and to think i was about to accept his offer on being his mate...." Ayame told. Kagome smiled. '_ kouga's gonna be miserable now...now this punishment isn't so bad....'_ Kagome stood.

" My wolves where are they?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled. " For they wouldn't have to see you getting punished Kagome. I told them to play with Kirara and Kohaku...." Kagome smiled. " It wouldn't be no use they can hear very well and they probally are on there way to ask me about it. Saku, Etchi, Rala, Nana, and Knoko are like that. " Kagome giggled. sniffing afterwards. " Well i better contenue packing it's not gonna be good when the villagers see you with me. I don't want you guys to get looks." They looked saddly at her. " Alright Kagome, I'll send your wolves to you and make sure before you leave you just give a farewell howl. " Sango was about to cry again their life-long friend was gonna go to some random village, because of the seperation sentence.

" See-y....Bye you guys" They waved off.

**********

The next day Kagome was schedualed to leave at dayfall. She had came perparhed to leave. Kikyou was happy of her leaving. " It's a good day Kagome smile. You're finally getting what you deserve..." Kagome's wolves growled at her. From what Kagome told them last night they weren't to Happy about Kikyou's actions and attitude change towards Kagome.

" I'll give you something, but it wouldn't be any value to half-demons...Only a youskai can handle a weapon." Kagome put her hands behind her back and her nails grew. " Shut the fuck up traiter you never liked me did you admit it. Even if i am your sister you never liked me...And neither did Kouga" Kagome glarred.

" Took you this long to figure. You should have figured that when i 'accidentally' pushed you off the edge of the cliff at the mountain when the wind blew." Kikyou smiled. " I am surprised you lived though...." Kagome's breathing gotten heavier and her face was full of hatered for her sister.

" well i'm off Kagome, I'll be back with the results of your....' worthy' MATE." Kagome barred her fangs at her.

_' i hope you trip and fall in hell' _Kagome smiled at her thought. and went to her cave.

************

Kikyou was dressed in formal ware a White Kimono and a designed comb holding her hair in a bun. ' _ugh i hate the stench here' _Kikyou smiled at each Demon passing by until she met up with the castle. '_ all these damn males...'_ she humph'ed entering the shrine.

She was lead by a white tiger it was huge and it seemed noble. It walked amongist the halls as the noblest. His name was Riku. Riku opened the doors and there was two women sitting in chairs of the big room. they were in the middle of a conversation and automatically stopped when Kikyou walked in.

" Excuse me. State your business." Sukanko looked serious and stern. The tiger laid down and let Kikyou speak for her own business. " Lady Sukanko i persume...." She looked un-affected. " I'm here on business my mother is looking for a noble husband for my 'dear' sister Kagome. She has been wanting a husband ever since the age of ability to bear children. She works hard at her training and is able to do more thn any other woman the tribe of wolves. It's just none of the wolves want her." Sukanko and Izaiyo looked at each other then to Kikyou. " And why may that be?" Izaiyo asked. " She's a Half-Demon...And her arrogance won't apply to the young male wolves at the Tribes." Kikyou was lying so hard she was patting herself on the back for the acting skills she mastered so well.

" Half-Demon?" Izaiyo and Sukanko was suddenly happy to hear this. " Hmm... so you want her to Mate with a opposite other. For her own sake you're are a very kind sister." Izaiyo smiled at Kikyou. Kikyou wanted to barff but she kept her composer and look.

" Yes, But i'm just a helper of her. She is my little Sister. I only want the best for her...."

***************

When Dayfall Hit Kagome wasn't surprised. The last moment of her life there was gone and she couldn't be with her friends becasue Granpa banned them from even coming near her. Calling her ' half-breed' ' wench' ' traiter' and worst of all ' hooker' where did this all come from? But Kagome wouldn't let it fase her as always she'd hold it in.

When she walked of with her carrier sack and her wolves behind her. She followed Kikyou without a word. Kagome turned and took a last look at the mountain when they were on bear ground and howled as loud as she could. A final GOOD-BYE. Apperently Rin, Sango, and Ayame heard Because they howled back the same message. Kagome wanted to cry once again but she refused in front of the bitch.

Kikyou glanced back annoyed. '_ Pathetic' _

*****************

Kagome came into the territory surprised on how beautiful the place looked. " This is your home now Half-breed....I had to lie hard to get you in this so be lucky, got it" Kagome ignored looking at the light eluminating the land she saw people all over busy doing what they do animals owned by others doing errands by their masters.

It was beautiful at night. seeing this she wanted to know how good it looks in the morning. " This place is amazing...." Kagome looked at her wolves as they stuck their tounges out when they each got a pat on the head. The contenued to the biggest shrine there. it had to be Youskai korai.

Kagome stood strong and walked behind Kikyou as she knocked on the wooden door. Riku pushed the door open and directed them to the shrine room were Kikyou had once talked to the leaders of the home and territory.

" Welcome back dear is this your eager sister?" Sukanko asked acknlodgingly.

" Eager?" Kagome spoke to her sister Mind-to-mind. " Go with it i told you i had to lie." Kikyou told back. " I should just tell on you like you told on me...." Kagome told again.

" I dare you...." Kagome knew what that meant whenever she said it. mostly if i go down you're going down with me. She gave in. " I gottcha Kikyou." She responded with venom in her mouth.

" Hello?" Izaiyo responded. " Yes this is she. " Kikyou said with a sudden smile. " She looks like you we can tell you're sisters." Sukanko to her. Kikyou almost jumped on the woman. " cool yourself." She thought. " Yes she does." Kagome wanted to gag. Even if she did look like her sister. She hated her to much to keep it a compliment.

" Can you speak dear?" Izaiyo reminded Kagome of someone very dear. She liked it. " Yes ma'am i can very well." Kagome bowed.

" Don't do that you're going to be family. Very soon Kagome you'll have this territory and will run along side...." Suddenly the door swung open.

" Mom Sesshamaru out there about to get into another fight as much as i would love to see a fight it's no good when he is obveously gonna win and...." Inuyasha stopped dead. Seeing the wolves and the two girls standing before him. Then Sukanko and his mother shaking their heads at him.

" Inuyasha." Izaiyo finished. Kagome looked at Izaiyo then Inuyasha then Izaiyo again. " I-Inuyasha?" Kagome's eye twitched.

' _THANK YOU SO MUCH DESTINY!!!!!' _

***


	6. Chapter 6

Ima love you, Because i hate your kind.

By: Baa-BayLeeroy

6

Kagome nearly fainted. Inuyasha lived HERE. Wouldn't she have to stay somewhere? Where would she stay. She couldn't argue as long as Kikyou was next to her. She sighed and gave a smile the same one she tricked him with to flip him on his bear back. " KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha was confused.

" I didn't know wolves followed people?" Inuyasha was gonna have fun with this arguement. " I didn't know dogs speak that well. Go ahead tell me the rest of your sentence boy..." Kikyou nudged Kagome in her arm. Kagome knew this was going to be complicated. " Quit treating me like some kind of pet!!" Inuyasha stepped to her. " Quit it with ordering me around like im your Bitch..." Kagome knew that wasn''t the right choice of words in a DOG demon castle. She just told him that he was treating her well and his DOG GIRL. Kagome nearly chocked when she relized what she said. Inuyasha almost twitched.

" NOT. MY BITCH!!!!" Kagome sighed. " Finally something we agree on." she mumbled. Sukanko and Izaiyo seemed amuzed at her spunk. She was a very worth apponant for Inuyasha she even made him twitch a little and it was hard to do that.

" Inuyasha let Sesshamaru fight he needs to learn how to conseve his anger and energy. I swear Izaiyo the more he hangs with your son the more he acts like he just can't control himself. " Izaiyo smiled. " Well my son is a rolling stone can't stay in one spot."

" if you notice im right here MOM!!!" Kagome wanted to laugh.

" Look Kagome gather your things and WE will escourt you to your room." Sukanku told. " Miss You may be on your way back to your tribe." Kikyou almost growled at the scene and wanted to puke, but insted she bowed and gave on last mind to mind responce to Kagome.

' PATHETIC'

Inuyasha stood there not knowing what was going on. " HEY mom what is the wench doing in here this is our shrine not a wolf's pen." Kagome growled roughly and barked. " It's isn't like im sleeping with you IDIOT!!!!!!" Kagome turned to him and her wolves came to alert. They sat and watched knowing she could handle herself on the situation.

" SAKU, RALA pounce." She ordered the wolves stood and perparhed their selves for a pounce. " Im not wasting energy i need later. On a dog like you...." Kagome glarred as Sukanku and Izaiyo lead her to her room. Inuyasha looked at the dogs and said. " You move their'll be dog food for the Tigers outside..." Inuyasha showed them his nails. They fell back. Inuyasha looked at the door Kagome just left out of and growled.

' stupid wench'

***************

" Kagome this is your room until the marriage sage comes around and the groom will be willing." Sukanko stood and left as Izaiyo watched Kagome closely unpacking her things she saw her eyes soften at a necklace with a shell at the end and her look saddened as she looked at her red band of human blood her father gave to her. She had to were her hair down here as what Kikyou told it's disrespect to come unannoced and look as if you are a common wolf.

She still hated her but she made a point.

Sukanko came back. " Izaiyo you coming." Izaiyo smiled. " In a moment my friend." Sukanko nodded and went back to the shrine room.

" Dear, you're gonna be my daughter in law. tell me what's troubling you?" Kagome looked at her shocked. " O' nothing Lady Izaiyo...im just very tired. " Kagome lied. " i live with a son who's as stubborn as a mule, He's arrongant at times, and sometimes has no respect for anyone around here. But i know when he lies to me about his emotions....Mother's intution and you'll have it to my dear. Now i will ask you again what's wrong?" Kagome swallowed. Izaiyo was basically a genius when it came to son's and daughter's. Like her mom. But she didn't want to let her know so soon.

" OK if you don't want to tell dear, i'll wait for when your ready alright?" Kagome nodded and with that Izaiyo walked out.

Kagome laid back and cried softly. " Rin, Sango, Ayame I miss you guys already I wish Kikyou would just burn in hell. I want to go back to the Tribe." Kagome never knew in her intire life she would say this.

" I wish i wasn't a half-demon....."


	7. Chapter 7

Ima love you, Because i hate your kind...

By: Baa-BayLeeroy

7

*********

The next day Kagome was brought breakfast to her bed. She was surprised on the card along with it.

' a beautiful card and meal for a beautiful future daughter-in-law' Kagome thought for a moment. Who was she marrying? Inuyasha or was it this Sesshamaru person. She didn't know exactly, but she would enjoy her time in youskai Korai. It was a nice community and the Demons seemed to work together only a fight or two breaking out ever so and then.

She looked at her meal and drooled. Steak....eggs and a tall glass of milk. She ate the eggs first then drunk her drink. then best for last STEAK. She licked her lips and ate it whole. Then getting up completely she found a Kimono next to her sort of like her armor but no armor...It had a Dragon on it. It was red bottoms and the fire designs was on the aura bottoms to the top of the bottoms. and her top shirt was the point with a dragon on the back with KAGOME written in japanese downward. She loved it taking off her armor she placed it on then putting her hair up in a high pony-tail and walked out bumping into someone.

" Sorry, Excuse me. " Kagome didn't even look up at the person. But he looked at her. Inuyasha saw how she looked showing in her armor now she was covered mostly. He liked it better that way His mother did tell him last night she had to dress as a wife. even if that was the right auteerier for a wolf leader she was in a DOG demon territory now and had to respect the bonderies of a woman. Inuyasha starred weridly at her. He wished she kept the armor on.

**********

Kagome entered a shrine room and was shocked at how big it was. It had tall paintings of demons and they were fighting along some big dog demon. " That's me, and Sesshamaru's Dad." Inuyasha said behid her. She turned. " You scared me." He almost laughed at her. " Your father huh, Where is he, on a mission?" Inuyasha sighed at her. " He died when i was born. Kagome bit her lip she forgot Keade told her that the GREAT DOG DEMON had died. She felt bad for bringing it up.

" Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't....UH..Sorry" Inuyasha looked weridly at her. " No worries about it. He's been dead for a while now, it doesn't even bother me." Kagome could see right through his act. " My father Died too. He was Human though...." Inuyasha litsened in still staring at the painting. " I was only 4 when he did and i clapped when he died. I slept with him even though i knew he was dead, I didn't pay attention. I kept telling myself...He's gonna wake up and when he does he'll give you a hug and a kiss Kagome remember that. When the next day hit and the next day hit i relized more and more my father wasn't coming back. And the worst part i can't even remember his face." Inuyasha was shocked at her opening up to him.

" So at least you have a picture of the great dog demon. I only have memories of what my father did for me. while his face disappeared from my memory and i hated to ask my mom or Baa-chan what he looked like they both loved him too much. and it would just hurt them again. I didn't want to see the tears. I don't want to see anyone shead tears. Even for me. I hate it. When i say something i may mean it for a while but i'll get over it and not say it anymore, for their sake...you know?" Inuyasha starred at her.

" Yeah i sort of know what you mean..." Inuyasha looked away back at the painting of the demons working along side his father tall and proud even in death. The box with with-held the swords that he and sesshamaru were forbiddon to use unless emergency situations. But he wanted to show Kagome what they were she was eye'ing it curiously and she'd probally look on her own if Inuyasha wasn't there.

" You want to see the swords my father handled?" Kagome nodded and walked to the box and Inuyasha opened it. Kagome stared amazed at the long new looking one, but the other was beaten up. " I know how to fix weapons. My Family never knew i could but i did. I love fixing things." Kagome touched the sword and was stopped by a familar voice. " Hey Kagome do not touch that!!!" Kagome turned to see Sukanko standing looking annoyed at the hard headed Inuyasha.

" Didn't i say off limits Inuyasha?" His ears dropped. " I was just showing Kagome the swords i wasn't gonna pull them out or anything i swear." Sukanko looked at Kagome. " She was..." Kagome turned. " I was going to fix it sharpen it so it could look like the other..." Sukanko shook her head. " NO it's off limits and to you too. The room is for emergencies only and Inuyasha knows that...."

Kagome bowed ' yes ma'am' and went on her way. Inuyasha scratched his head. " Sukanko nice way to spoil a moment, I was gonna stop her." Sukanko smiled. " You very welcome Inuyasha now if you want another moment with Kagome Go after her."

************

Kagome went outside to see archery being done a lot on point and mark. She was surprised that they had this just outside the home.

" Kagome, dear come over here i want to introduce you to my students. " Izaiyo annoced to Kagome. She nodded and went to her.

" Kagome this is Puka, Suki, Konahamaru, and Jankotsu" The boys looked at Kagome with a smile only two looked her age and that was Suki and Jankotsu. The were good looking men but not kagome's type. Jankotsu had brown hair tied in the back and a black Kimono. His eye's were blue and he wouldn't quit looking at her. Suki was a red hair young man he wore an akura kimono and was having a slick smile on his face. Puka was a girl she had braids all over her head and wore a dress and Konahamaru was a boy he wore a kimono grey and had a fury tail in the back he was small and very cute for a kitsune.

" Hey do you want to take a shoot." Izaiyo asked. Kagome rubbed her arm. "I never shot an arrow before i mean at my Tribe i wasn't allowed to touch the weapons though i did anyway i only go the spears and the blade-slingers. Nothing else." Izaiyo smiled. " It's quiet alright i'll get someone your size to help you....lets see. Jankotsu would you help Kagome get in the right postion to shoot an arrow." Kagome felt a blush come along when he came near her.

" It's easy, Just move to the side you write with..." He wrapped his arm along with hers. then he turned to the right side along with her. Kagome felt the heat on her face now he was really close to her. " Then use that hand to direct the bow and aim. Put your left hand out and hold the wooden area." He directed her hand to the point where she was supposed to. he picked up the arrow and placed it her hands his still along hers. " Now your pointer finger out to direct the arrow to the right spot to aim at." He directed her to point at the bag hanging from the tree. " Now pull back. stregthening your grip." He seemed to move closer at that point Kagome freaked and let go of the arrow hitting the bag.

" Good job Kagome, Care to do it again?" Kagome shook her head quickly and sped walked to the other side of the castle.

' oh Kami never again put in that position with that boy again!!!' She spoke to herself to calm down.

" Kagome?" Inuyasha called her. Kagome turned with a smile actually happy to see him. " yes Inuyasha?" He stopped and faced her with a smile. " I have to give you this Sukanko told me to give you it to you for tonight." Kagome took it and looked at the invatation. " WOW fireworks, are those those things that explode in the sky and make shiny beautiful lights..." Inuyasha blinked at her. " Yeah have you been out much?" Kagome's ears flattened. " I havn't seen them in years, THAT's why im so excited INUYASHA" she jumped up and hugged him. He blushed pushing her off.

" COOL IT my cousin is here and he loves to tell Sukanko and MOM everything." Kagome looked confused.

" Cousin who?" Inuyasha sighed. " He's a orange headed brat Kitsune and a fox very annoying so be careful what you do around..."

" HEY INUYASHA!!!!!!"

Inuyasha looked annoyed as his ears slanted. " Shippou...."


	8. Chapter 8

Ima love you, Because i hate your kind.

By: Baa-BayLeeroy

8

" Shippou" Inuyasha whinned as Shippou came up on his shoulder. " Wow Inuyasha you finally got someone and pretty at that. HI im shippou!!!!" Kagome giggled at the kitsune. " Im sure you've met my Cousin Inuyasha already?" Kagome nodded. " MY names Kagome, its nice to meet you Shippou." Shippou smiled and went on her shoulder. " I can't believe that was your first time shooting an arrow youre good but that guy...I think personally he should have back off you a little bit" Inuyasha heard and stepped in. " What guy?" Kagome blushed.

" Izaiyo instisted i shoot an arrow while she was hosting her class and since the only girl was basically a little 5 feet tall she sent someone my size over to help me direct the arrow." Inuyasha growled. " WHY should i explain myself to you anyway...I mean I'm not your mate and im not gonna be...so you have no say in what i do." Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her close. Shippou fell to the ground. Kagome was blushing. " was he this close to you?" he slanted his eyes at her. She blushed redder.

" Y-yea he w-w-was..." Inuyasha moved closer. " i'll get closer then..." Kagome choked on his charm. and Swallowed his game. He hooked her the right way now all he had to do was kiss her and she knew she'd not only be a gonner. She'd be spurng. Inuyasha let her go and walked off. " Your not worth it."

Kagome was wobbling in the knees and he just let her go saying she wasn't worth it? " YOU BASTERD...." Kagome turned finally noticing Shippou on the ground. " Sorry Shippou" He smiled. " it's alright Kagome. You seem nice." She giggled. " When i want to be..." they giggled together.

*************

That night hit and the moon was no where in sight. the new moon was along tonight and Kagome was going to be Human. She let her hair fall and she kept the wooden sandals. She put the band on her wrist and she wrapped herself good and tight for the fireworks.

A knock came from the door. She quickly covered herself good and opened it Shippou jumped over to Kagome from Inuyasha's Shoulder. " Mom told me to get you." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had black hair now. His eyes were Violet and he had a softer look to him now. Kagome smiled, holding Shippou close.

" Alright" She said walking along side Inuyasha.

**************

Kagome came out to see the beautiful town like before. " Inuyasha your home is so beautiful..." Kagome was in aw still. " It's normal for me." Inuyasha told grabbing Shippou. " And you know you're supposed to be helping with the fireworks FOX FIRE boy" Shippou whinned. " I wanted to be with Kagome a little longer, Please Inuyasha can't I?" He had a puppy look that she thought nobody would be able to resist. " Inuyasha let him stay..." Kagome coo' d at him. Shippou giggled. " No, You voleentered to help so go and help Shippou..." He pouted and went to the tent where all the fireworks were.

" Inuyasha that wasn't very nice." Inuyasha looked at her with an irritated look. " Kagome he voleentered his own fault. He can hang with you tomorrow so leave it be aiight?" Inuyasha looked up at the sky. Kagome sighed. " I haven't really had a good day with a person like this before." Inuyasha glanced at her.

" i mean at my tribe the woman are usually full-demon and the men just pick you and wait for an answer, for me that wasn't an oppertunity. then here a lot of males have no intention to care if your half-demon or not they look at you and if they like you they'll let you know it..." Inuyasha coughed uncomfortably, then the fireworks started to show. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha watching the fireworks spread across the sky.

" so that's what you think we only pick you by the strength?" Inuyasha stayed his stare among the fireworks. Kagome looked at him. " We look apon strength and your arua. Also by your scent. If all three prosper with you. plenty of Dog Demons will want you as their own." Kagome blushed. " Inuyasha....do i have all three?" He looked at her with a blush. " Tonight you don't have the strength part...." kagome sat like a stubburn child. " B-but your scent and aura shows much prosper on this night." Kagome looked up at him. "Really. how about the looks?" Inuyasha knew a trick question would come along and if he answered it worng he'd have hell to pay. If he answered it the way she wanted then she'd be all over him.

He decided to stay silent. don't dought being safe with it...

Kagome decided to forget it. She wouldn't have answered if he asked her that. Her pride wouldn't be able to respond a comment or question to shoot back.

" Kagome, Look at the last Fire work it's the finaly. Kagome watched the light spin and twerled and twist. She couldn't move her eyes from it. " WOW...."

*****************

The next morning things went back to when they first met. ARGUING.... only worse.

" Look I dont give a fuck who you are Leave me alone!!!" Kagome yelled pushing Inuyasha back. He growled. " Look this look that? Get over it I told you you're gonna be my wife you need to act as one..." Kagome grew her nails in a fighting position.

" You basterd i don't give a fuck IM NOT YOUR BITCH like you said before. Leave me alone Inuyasha this is your last chance." Kagome pushed him hard away from here.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm. " You don't leave you're supposed to listen to me.." Kagome slapped him. " You're a pig....I don't need to listen to anyone. YOU MUTT" Kagome yelled at him Inuyasha balled his fist and was about to hit her back. Kagome Walked away.

" Come your ass back now." Kagome Slapped him again. " Say another command to me. and i promise that will be your last regret." Inuyasha was unaffected. " Bitch and i mean as an Insult, Go to hell" Kagome yelled at him

" WHY YOU FUCKING WITH ME!!!!!" and with that they were fighting on the floor.

Izaiyo And Sukanko saw the scene and quickly bagan pulling them from each other. " SESSHAMARU HELP..." Izaiyo called. Sesshamaru came out the room to see and was amused but helped pulling them apart.

" You two should be ashamed of yourself. Kagome look at yourself you have scratches all on your face. Inuyasha come on i taught you better then that!!!" Izaiyo glared at her son. He was breathing heavy being held by Sukanko and Sesshamaru. He seemed always stronger when he was angry.

" I don't give a fuck he's nothing, but a pussy...." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha gotten so angry he passed her one good right hook to her face. Everyone grew quiet. Inuyasha smiled approving of his own move. Kagome was red on her left cheek not believing what he just did. Sesshamaru went quickly over to Izaiyo and held Kagome back. Inuyasha got his last hit so he wouldn't struggle as much anymore.

" Who's the pussy now, Wench...." Kagome didn't move. Playing the events that lead to the punch, That lead to fight on the floor, that lead to the arguement...She couldn't speak she couldn't even have the spite to move and hit him. " Let me go..." Kagome whispered. they still held her unsure to listen to her. " I said Let me go..." Kagome said with no emotion on her face. They did so and she walked to the opposite way to where Inuyasha was.

****************

" INUYASHA, I can't believe what you just did. " Izaiyo yelled at him. Inuyasha had a scowl deep on his face. " I never taught you to treat your wife in that manor....You crossed the line." Izaiyo glared at him. Sukanko and Sesshamaru stood next to Izaiyo. " I didn't do a damn thing she jumped on me...She started it I finished it. Just the way i do it." Izaiyo was now pissed. " Look you jack-ass. Stop being so stubburn. Kagome is going to be your wife...And you disrespected her character by hitting her as if she was some sort of male you fight in Youskai Korai Territory. You acted as if she was and enime and hit her like a DOG. She's a gentle demon and she actually started to respect you Inuyasha!!!!!" Inuyasha was taken aback to her words.

" You fucked up brother." Sesshamaru smiled. " I have no choice, but to let her return to her Tribe in the moutains. She has no place here anymore. You did a foul up act Inuyasha and Now you have to pay for it." Sukanko annoced leaving to the door. " Wait Kanko Let me speak to her. She must feel very sad now." Sukanko nodded and went to the border room. Sesshamaru shook his head at his brother and left.

He was left alone. '_ keh like i cared about that girl....'_

_*****************_*

Kagome cried her eyes out. Never, NEVER in her life had she ever been hit by another male like that.

Izaiyo knocked at the door. Kagome started packing her things. " I don't wanna talk to that basterd." Izaiyo entered. " Kagome, I understand you don't want to talk to him. But would you mind to talk to a old woman such as myself?" Kagome looked at her trusting. Izaiyo smiled. " I just wanted to say you are allowed to leave Youskai korai when you want to now that the wedding is off. I'm sure your family misses you in the mountains. " Kagome was confused. " I'm not able to return that's apart of my punishment for the ' betrayel' of the tribe." Izaiyo was confused now.

" Punishment I thought you wanted to be married to someone so baddly. " Kagome shook her head telling her the truth and the whole truth. " I never wanted to get married, I wanted to be a honorable warrior of my tribe so i could protect it...Until i figued everyone hated me Except my Mother and my three friends. Rin, Sango, And Ayame." Izaiyo sat next to her on the floor. " Your sister? She hates you also?" Kagome nodded. " She tried to kill me once by pushing me off the top of the mountain. I lived but i have a permanant scar on my back is blends in with my skin though." Izaiyo crossed her arms.

" Kagome do you have any other siblings?" Kagome nodded. " Theirs Kikyou you met her, Kouga, And my little brother Souta. He likes me, but it'll be sort until he's able to understand why everyone hates me. then he'll be apart of it too." Kagome told. Izaiyo wondered for a moment. " Your sister's arua was werid...I couldn't tell if she was a good soul or bad. That's why when she walked in me and sukanko gave her a werid look." Izaiyo told. " She acted very nice to us so we asumed it was a good soul." Kagome was shocked at the woman. " Izaiyo, no offence but how can you see arua's" Izaiyo chuckled to herself. " Live with full-demons and Half demons as much as me and you'll learn it very fast"

Kagome looked at her things. " I'll be on my way very soon. I just need to finish packing my things and give my wolves a howl to get ready also. " Izaiyo nodded. " Of course. You be careful Dear." And with that Izaiyo gave her a hug and left the room.

' don't count on me ever seeing you again MUTT'


	9. Chapter 9

Ima love you, Because i hate your Kind.

By: Baa-BayLeeroy.

9

*************************************************************************************************************

It's been 6 years since she'd last seen Inuyasha. Or any of his Kind and she was okay about that. The thing was she was terribly un-happy for the years. She had her wolves she had her Baa-chan that she's been living with. But the thing was She felt alone. The villagers all had thing to do not any time to even speak more of a hello to her and the childern were afraid of her. Even if she saves the village they were afraid of what she was capible of doing. And her Baa-chan isn't as movable and talkable to anymore she was human and very old. The doctors of the village told she didn't have much time to live and with the unknown sickness on her, even shorter.

Kagome could sense her life blowing away. She was going to die soon and she knew things may change afterwards. The villagers mostly stood her because Baa-chan was alive and liked her and anyone who she liked was a friend. But as soon as she'd die what would they do? Would they reject her? would they still want her there? Only time would tell.

" Baa-chan do you need anything?" Kagome asked saddly. She looked terrible and very fragile. Kagome was afraid to touch her body. Afraid she may kill her with the slightest touch. She couldn't bear to see her so unclean. " No....Im fine child." Keade told. " Baa-chan tell me what do you need...I don't want to see you this way." Keade weezed. " My dear child, Idon't need anything and i have no regrets to man or demon. I only care for you my child. You took care of this old bag of bones for so long, im surprised. If i were you i would have left a while ago" Keade coughed roughly. Kagome's eye's widened and tryied to help the woman. " Don't child....I know my time is coming soon. you dont have to act as if im a young woman like yourself. you still have a lot to live for Kagome." Kagome wanted to cry. She was right, She didn't have time left. But Kagome wished so dearly she did.

" Erbs will help, Keade, And when they finish helping you i promise you can lechture me on any subject im lacking in life usual." Kagome smiled werily. Keade laughed. " Dear girl, It's alright. Kagome you're like a daughter to me and a very well trained woman. You have prosper in this world..." Keade placed a hand on Kagome's Face. " But you have to relize i was not born of a demon, Like thee. I am a meer Human and you have to let go of me with pride of my memory or that will be my regret." Kagome didn't even notice the tears fall.

Kagome stood quickly and growled. " Somethings coming. Baa-chan...a herd of demons are coming near here." Keade called to her before she ran out. " Child take this...I'm afraid they will take this from me. Take it and Protect it Kagome. " Kagome took the Necklace and put it on seeing a pearl jewel it glowed nicely around Kagome and she liked it. " It's the Shikon Jewel it came about a few years before i had met you rumors had gone out it gives wishes of demons and powerful beings...The Demons are coming for that. Kagome i Trust you completly to keep it from any demons who may think it's there will it will un-purify and kill the earth if they shall get it." Keade coughed. Kagome looked at Keade and growled.

" What says i may not use it for myself Baa-chan I am a demon..." Keade smiled. " I trust you Kagome. I have no...Regrets."

Kagome ran outside to see the sky suddenly darken. And the demons verge from the sky. Kagome held her sword on her side close. The Kenkiga the blood sword. She made it out of a demons Fang she killed years ago from a dragon. Draining it powers into the sword she carried herself. Kagome pulled it out and spun the sword in the air. " WINGED PAREL" Kagome sliced the air and the demons were mostly killed only about 10 or 20 lived. Kagome put the sword in it's sleath and her nails grew to slice the rest of the demons. With a few slashes the demons died down to one.

She was ready to attack when the demon smiled and stepped hard aganist Keade's Hut. NOW Keade wasn't among this world. Kagome's eyes turned to great saddness and anger. She Jumped and stabbed her sword through it's head. Landing she called her wolves to the scene. There jobs were to protect the villagers. " Saku, Everyone it's time to go." They nodded and disappeared.

When the villagers came out they couldn't find Kagome or any sight of her being there.

She was gone.

*******************************************************

she reached near the mountain were The wolve tribes were living happily without her remembering she never could come back. Kagome had to make a devestating desicion. " Etchi and Knoko go back to the Tribe Saku you too. I hate having to keep you away from your home i'm the one banned. I only need Nana and Rala they are capibal of being my two companions for the rest of my ways. " The three wolves made a growl and a ruff back at her. " No go home....You belong back. You had lives and it was wrong of me keeping you this long....Here give Sango this." Kagome took out a cloth and put her cut fur into the cloth wrapping it tightly. " She'll know im alright." Saku bit into the cloth holding it. still doubting to go or not. " GO...GO home. Im band from ever returning. Just stay home and protect my friends and my mother and brother souta...That's all i ask of you." They three wolves nodded and disappeared running to the mountain.

Kagome Gave a Howl. And disappeared in to the woods.

*********************************************************

Kagome Walked alone in the dark looking in alert. She was surrounded the demons are after her. She growled at it keeping a hold to her sword. Rala and Nana acted normal as if nothing was going to happen.

Then the Demon appeared. " Don't attack I know that's what you're ready for. Am i right?" Kagome glared at him. He had red eyes that's all she could see he was in a baboon suit. " what do you want from me?" " Im just trying to make a deal..." Kagome didn't look as if she'd accept his offer yet even hear his deal.

" If you tell your squad of demons to back off and not attack me then i'll listen." He smiled Kagome didn't see. " Alright...I would like to give you a partnership in getting your troubles away..." Kagome listened well. " and what's the catch?" " nothing Just a deal of ability to use each others things." Kagome backed away she knew what he meant. " you want the jewel don't you?" Kagome covered it with her hands. " why yes i would, don't act as if you wouldn' t use it Kagome?" Kagome backed away from him.

" How do you know my name?" He smiled. " I know a lot of things. Oh and how rude of me You can call me..Naraku." Kagome didn't like the man. " NO DEAL." He shook his head. " KUkuku so bad im afraid i have to obtain the jewel by FORCE." he sent insects to attack Kagome. She wasn't perparhed for it. They were gonna get her.

' _why didn't i sense it...i've gotten slower...ima die....'_


	10. Chapter 10

Ima love you, Because i hate your kind.

By: Baa-BayLeeroy

10

************

_Ima die...._

_************_

" Kagome...." She heard a male yell and slice the bugs into pieces. She couldn't speak. ' Inuyasha....INUYASHA!!!!' she smiled and went to his side seeing a surprised someone else with him. " Kagome..." The surprised someone running to her. He was to Inuyasha's Shoulder height and was very excited to see Kagome. She reconized the scent , but couldn't believe it was him. " Shippou how are you?" Shippou had a Kitorai on it had a leaf on the back as a design and in the front it was bare and only showed white. On the Bottom it was green and had a white strap on the bottom edges. He's tail was longer and reached as a usual fox tail. He's eyes had a hard color of green now. And his hair was now in a low pony-tail. Making him an unique character in the fuedal era.

Inuyasha growled at the male. " You gonna pay for what you did to my home...." Inuyasha barred his fangs pulling out the old beaten up sword. Kagome was confused he couldn't do anything with that. Then it transformed. It was white and looked like a Fang. It was Red glowing from the surface and Inuyasha charged. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. He looked stronger and She couldn't take what he just said. 'what you did to my home' What exactly did he do his home?

Kagome watched as he tried to hit him but insted he disenergrated into a wooden cult. Inuyasha growled. " Another one. Damn wooden dolls." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. " Come on Shippou, Miroku's probally wondering why we left him all of a sudden." Shippou hid behind Kagome.

Inuyasha got fustrated and Grabbed Shippou roughly. "Look Brat we have to get back...You listen and you listen well. I'm not leaving a Semi-Kitsune out here. Mom wouldn't have liked me to." Shippou slanted his eyes ashamed at making Inuyasha mad. " sorry Inuyasha." Shippou whispered walking next to Inuyasha silently.

" Inuyasha...What happened to your home?" Inuyasha didn't turn. " It was destroyed. With my mom and a lot of others with it. Sukanko and Sesshamaru lived, but it doesn't make a real good difference, now does it?" Kagome was taken aback. " Sorry i asked." " Look i don't want to argue i don't have the time. Sukanko wants me to return back to what left of our home. GOOD-BYE." Kagome stood baffeled.

She refused to even thank him for saving her, but on the other hand he could have seen This NARAKU and wanted to kill him off. That had to be it. Kagome Knew he hadn't changed. " I hate your Kind..."

*******************************

weeks passed and Kagome was still sticking it alone. Her wolves soon started getting tired of the quiet. so they would play among themselves with no interuption. She had thought a lot on what to do, She was welcome to come back to the Youskai Korai, wasn't she? Kagome stood up and decided it wouldn't be a good idea right now. esspecially with Inuyasha's attitude.

She sniffed the fresh air and told Nana and Rala to come. She felt better then any other day that would happen. She also smelled a very familar scent coming near. three to be precise. And she knew she would like the three.

Kagome jumped up in the tree above and told her wolves to stay. Sango, Rin, and Ayame appeared looking around. Kagome jumped on Ayame and hugged her. " HAGERDS GIRLS...." Kagome yelled. Sango, Rin, And Ayame smiled. " Hagerd girl...." They hugged Kagome tightly. " You look so grown up..." Rin told.

" Not so bad yourself Rin." Rin did a twist her shape changed. More fitting for a woman. " Hey what about us..." Sango annoced Kagome laughed. " Not bad eaither you guys." Kagome said proudly. They looked around. " So wheres ya husband?" Ayame asked.

" Well i don't have one haven't had one in a long time." They gasped. " Oh Kami...He died Kaggy we're sorry we asked." Kagome shook her head. " NO he's alive and well. He...We...It didn't work out the wedding never happened." Kagome sighed with a smile. " how long were you ingadged?" Ayame asked. " about 2, 3, 4 days tops..." They yelled. " Kagome...."

" What, I didn't do nothing. We got in a fight and .....It was over." Ayame and Rin smiled at her. Sango wrapped an arm around her. " It's alright we don't have anyone with us either." Rin giggled. Kagome shrugged. " I hope because of what happened didn't keep you from the process. " They smiled. " No way...we didn't want any of them." Sango reached in her pocket and handed the cloth over to her.

" I believe this is yours my friend." Kagome took it and gave her a hug. " I missed you guys so much!!!!" They hugged her. " Hagerd girl, you are so silly. Don't worry we will be with you the rest of the way." Rin annoced. " we would leave...But we don't want you to be alone, Right?" Ayame and Rin Nodded. " Kagome we're your friends don't ever doubt that" Ayame annoced. Kagome leaped in the air in her mind.

" Thanks you guys."

******************************************************

Inuyasha was traveling with Miroku and Shippou. Miroku was Demon from the east village for Tiger demons he had black hair in a pony tail. He looked Inuyasha's age, they were the same hieght. Miroku had a Tail in the back waving slowly along the wind at the campfire they had running. Inuyasha and him became quick friends after they met on a rumor of a great demon hunting other demons, Inuyasha had to go slay it with Miroku's help. They both kept things out there for each other to know. He had been traveling along side Inuyasha and shippo for 4 years.

" Inuyasha care to tell why you ran off like that without a word." Miroku asked watching the fire. " Why should i tell exactly what do i get in return." Inuyasha had a sly smile. " I know what you'll get if you don't tell...." Miroku eyed him. " Really, Miroku are you saying you'll beat my ass..." Inuyasha wondered playfully. Miroku punched his arm. " Come on now Inuyasha tell me what you run off for like that?" Inuyasha sighed.

" Naraku, I smelled him near...so i went for it only to find it was a wooden doll like all the others." Inuyasha had seriousness in his voice. " Naraku again hmm? That basterds gotta die soon right. I mean i won't get this curse off of me if he doesn't" Miroku lifted his right hand and starred at it. Prayer beads were wrapped along hand and his arm brace covered the hole in his hand. " Miroku don't worry about. You wont die by that damn hand. I wont hold that type of shit on my back for not letting Naraku die. And now this damn rumor about a Jewel that's a wish maker come's along..." Miroku looked at his friend. " A jewel? What jewel?"

Shippou jumped in. " It's a shikon Jewel....It grants wishes, for good or bad..." Inuyasha slapped him down. " What he said. But their more to it. The look of it was pearl pink and has a glow to it that gives it the likness of being called a jewel." Shippou mummbled under his breath at Inuyasha. Miroku thought to himself. " That's not it. It's the jewel of four souls. Kousasumi, Soutasumi, Totasumi, and Riku" ( i forgot ^_^).

" Jewel of the four souls?" Inuyasha repeated in a question form. " yes it was formed from a fight that happened years ago..." Inuyasha wasn't surprised he knew so much. He was a reincarnation of a once wise monk, Kikoro. And remembered every act and thing the monk knew.

" Really" He nodded at Shippou's question. " Yes i think it was a woman who fought a bunch of demons at once i think she was a pristest. A miko if you will. And trapped all the demons conseving herself as well. Forming the jewel." Miroku was sounding very full-of-himself.

" Miroku why every time you tell us something new you have to sound like a book/you" Miroku shurgged. " I don't know Inuyasha that's me not you... im meant to sound smart while you on the other hand..."

******************************************************

Kagome and the girls were asleep when it began to rain. Kagome didn't want to move she couldn't believe it. " Damnit...You guys we have to find shelter"

" WAY AHEAD OF YOU KAGOME..." they had an oversized leaf over their heads. Kagome ran to them and ducked under. " Thanks you guys." Kagome shook the water off her. " HEY..." she laughed as they traveled to a near-by hollow tree big enough to hold them all and her wolves.

" G'nite" Rin replied. " G'nite"

********************************************************

Kagome woke up to find the others gone...

" Ayame, Rin, Sango?" Kagome yelled. He wolves were gone also. " RIN, SANGO, AYAME!!!!" Kagome yelled again. " SANGO...AYAME...RIN!!!!!" Kagome got tired of yelling. " UGH, HAGERD GIRLS...." Still no answer. They usually came when Kagome called them to do that. She was getting very worried.

" You guys if you playing a prank it's not funny, IM GETTING WORRIED...." Kagome yelled. They would come out no matter what for that. When Kagome got worried she'd end up crying. Then out of the blue Rala came...Injured. Kagome ran to her wolf.

" Rala what happened where are the others?" The Wolf barked and did a Howl before falling to the ground out cold. " Kouga n' Kikyou did this...."


	11. Chapter 11

Ima love you, Because i Hate your kind.

By: Baa-BayLeeroy

11

Kagome went to heal up Rala and laid her into the shelter they were at and with that she went off towards the mountains.

******************

Inuyasha was sleeping while Shippou slept secure next to him. Miroku leaned aganist a tree and was also sleeping. When a wisk of wind past. It was Kagome she jumped in the air and landed on a tree.

Shippou was the first to wake up. Kagome obveously didn't notice anyone under the tree she was on. ' maybe if i howl one of them will answer.'

Kagome sniffed the air knowing she couldn't find them that way any longer she toke a breath and howled very loud. She stopped and waited for an answer hoping for an answer. ' come on Rin, Sango, Nana, Ayame answer me.' Kagome howled again. still no answer. She knew she would start to cry soon because her friends gotten kidnapped by her own siblings. And they weren't answering.

" Kagome!!!!" Shippou yelled. Kagome looked down and waved quickly jumping to another location forwards. Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eyes at Kagome. ' her aura's blue....What happened?' He sat up and stretched like a dog usually would. " Well that was a beautiful vixen. Who was that Shippou and please don't tell me she's your wife to be..." Miroku teased. " No that's my friend Kagome I haven't seen her in years. But i wonder why she ran off." Inuyasha leaned aganist the log they were sitting on the night before.

" Maybe she has another friend to get to or maybe she'd like to know another..." Miroku stood and bagan walking her direction. Inuyasha quickly knocked him on the head. " Look houshi, she's not the one to even be eligable to marry...Believe me." inuyasha sighed. " She's on her own whatever she'd looking for she's looking for. Now come on Sukanko told us to be back before day break and its past it." Miroku nodded and Shippou Refused.

" Shippou...Come on." Miroku told. " NO Kagome's in trouble. Inuyasha you can tell Becasue i can tell so easily. Something made her worry and i don't like it. You could see she was ready to cry..." Inuyasha bit at him cutting him short. He growled and began walking along back to Youskai Korai. " it doesn't matter now come on BRAT..." Shippou glared at him.

" Im not going..." Inuyasha turned. " NANI mind to repeat that...." " im not going" Shippou mummbled that time. " You better come on before i knock you out a bring you along..." Shippou stuck out his bottom lip and sniffed. " Inuyasha...you broke him." Miroku pointed to Shippou who was about to cry. " Shippou-chan come on now don't do that we have to get back before Sukanko kills us" Miroku explained.

" Im not gonna cry!!!!" Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's back and pulled his hair. " YOU IDIOT kagome's in trouble and all you can say is it doesn't matter I thought you two were supposed to be together." Inuyasha grabbed him roughly. " ME AND KAGOME ARN'T together you Jack-ass!!!!!" Shippou was taken aback. " Stop trying to bring us back aiight....What ever it is she can take care of by herself. She's a strong demon. Now shut up and Come on. " Shippou stopped arguing and followed.

*******************************************

Kagome walked into craven close to the mountains. " ROOOOOOOOAOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kagome howled. This time she heard a distant Howl. It was Ayame. Kagome knew exactly where it was. The top of the Mountain were she was pushed off years ago.

*******************************************

She came to the top of the mountain with a Kouga and Kikyou. Her friends tied up in a glowing rope to the side. Rin had a busted lip. Ayame looked as if her head hurted. And Sango was out cold. " What the hell did you two do." Kagome was outraged.

" Sister i didn't thinkyou'd come arn't you afraid of hieght?" Kikyou smiled. " Shut up Wench...." Kagome knew where she gotthat from, but she was glad she knew it. " What did you just call me?"

" WENCH. got a problem?" Kikyou growled. " Not now Kikyou." Kouga told. " Right now we want to know why you kidnapped these woman?" Kagome glared. " I didn't kidnapped them they came on their own they're my friends, weither you like it or not the accepted me and stood by me. THEY'RE my family. My sisters." Kagome said proudly.

" Ayame's my wife, I bet you she's not gonna see you. " Ayame growled. " i will never be your wife you low life..." Kouga ignored her. " Sango and Rin on the other hand will be handed over for treson afects and that means Death penalties." Kikyou smiled. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. All the pent up anger and saddness just finally made her snap.

" YOURE NOT MY BROTHER AND SISTER. You betrayed me...we're not family we are not anything but enimes and i will kill you." Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. She jumped on Kikyou first. " Since My sister is gone It won't effect me when i throw you off the mountain like you did me. Lets see if you'll live or not." Kagome's eyes were Green insted of brown and her pupils were red. Kikyou gotten scared as Kagome picked her up and tosse dher off.

Hearing her scream Kagome smiled. She walts to Kouga. " AWWW Kouga, I always thought you were cute...But not Husband Material. Renoce your wedding vows and start writting your will. Youre next." Kouga dodged her moves as she slung her claws at him soon getting a hit on his leg. deep enough to not move. Kagome smiled as she walked to him growling. She leaned to him and kissed him hard on the forehead. " YOU SHOULDA RAN..." Kagome stuck her nails into his stomach and twisted her hand inside still.

The girls looked surprised at Kagome. She just gave a womans touch called ' the kiss of death'. Kouga landed to the ground not moving. " Im not gonna kill you but next time i will. " Kagome sighed calming down she fell on her knees. her eyes returning to Blue she wasn't hurt but her heart was. She almost killed her brother. and sister maybe without a second thought. slowly she went to her friends and cut the rope in a matter of minutes.

' i almost murdered someone i loved...and kikyou i-i' she fell on the ground and began to cry hard.


	12. Chapter 12

Ima love you, because i Hate your kind.

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

12

************

Kagome figured the next day Kikyou lived and her wonds were healing fast out of her own anger. Kagome wasn't afraid though. Her friends still traveled with her and chose not to return to that tribe ever again. The risk would be a threat. " Kagome you alright?" Rin asked. " Yea I'm fine now i'm able to move onto another, mission." The girls laughed. " Your first real mission good job Warrior." Sango rubbed her arm.

Ayame looked at Kagome and asked her a question. " Kagome you had an oppertunity to have a husband, what exactly lead you two off?" Kagome looked at her and glanced at the sky. _' Destiny... eh Baa-chan' _Kagome sighed. "me and him didn't work out...we had a fight before he could even call me a MATE. We got into it and..." Rin loved to tease. " you two got Intement?" Kagome blushed. " ME AND INUYASHA wouldn't do that..." They grew quiet. " Inuyasha...of the Youskai Korai place you were at? You were asigned to marry...Him?" Ayame asked. " Yea heard of him?"

Ayame smiled. " He is a big guy around the mountain he slain many Demons planning to kill random tribes and villages. With his friends." Rin blushed when she said her comment. " And his brother Sesshamaru come's around at time to help or take over if you will." Sango giggled at them. " You two are a shame." They humph'ed. " What about Miroku, Sango?" Sango held a light blush. " I didn't say anything about him..." Kagome looked weridly at the girl acting as if they were some kind of band they'd fanasize about until they got tired of them.

" You guys would you cut the act. These guys arnt like you basically fanasize about...RIN." Rin smiled. " I can't help it..."

Kagome sighed again. " We have to find a home soon and back at Mountain tribes won't due." Sango went up to a paper she seen flying around. " hey how about Korai?" Kagome looked weridly at her. " What, we're not going to Youskai Korai..." Rin and Sango looked at each other. " We can get shelter there it says it right here... 'as long as you help rebuild the town with the last shrine you will have a free place to stay...'" Kagome whinned. " Why should we..." Ayame hooked her arm in Hers. " Come on hagerd girl, you can do it..." Kagome knew this was gonna be hard to argue about so she just agreed and on they went to Youskai Korai.

*****************************************

" come on pass the wood over here..." A man ran passed the girls grabbing a bunch of wood over his head he ran back. A lot of people were helping to rebuild that one shrine as good as new. They wouldn't even have any time to do anything to help all these men.

" wow Kagome we shouldn't have come they don't even need our help any longer." Ayame annoced. " No we came this far and you know what WE'RE not backing down..." Kagome hooked an arm in Rin and Sango's. " Come along Ayame..." She shrugged and followed.

*******************************************

Coming to the huge shrine ahead the girls seen how the place was consitered a castle with no arguements. " This is were the Inu leader lives." Kagome pointed to the home.

" Now ready to go in." the girls looked at Kagome and nodded.

*********

Riku lead them as usual. Kagome seemed confident following behind. Riku pushed three doors open to get to the Shrine room. Seeing a Sukanko in a okay mood as people may put it. " Who are these..." Sukanko took a good look at Kagome. " Kagome-chan How are you?" Kagome smiled " Im fine Sukanko. How are you since Izaiyo died..." Sukanko sighed. " i've been better she was my friend. " Kagome nodded. " How did you know about here death." Kagome scratched her head. " I sorta bumped into Inuyasha a while back. But it looks like you guys been rebuilding and fast."

Sukanko smiled. " Yes on the last shrine for the odens family." Kagome kicked the dirt. " damnit we can't have a job to do to stay can we?" Sukanko thought. " we do have a job, But it is sort of a struggle. But it is only for tonight and tomorrow." They leaned in. " We'll take it what do we have to do."

" You girls will have to cook and serve the men so they won't stop for breaks to many times. I want that shrine to be done like...THAT." Sukanko snapped her fingers. They bow'ed " YES MA'AM"

********

The girls cooked and clean after themselves. They made meals they learned in their tribes and perfected it well. The only one with trouble was Kagome she only knew how to make three meals. And that's when she started passing through the Tribe as a runt. Kagome cursed at herself and hated when she cut herself. " DAMNIT!!!!!" The girls only laughed.

" C-could i have a bit of help? Please?" They nodded and came to her section to teach her how to make some new dishes the right way.

*****************

Outside they wore the formal ware of a Woman there. They all wore different color Kimono's and Rin and Ayame chose not to ware shoes. Kagome had a red bottom piece of her Kimono and it was black with white designs going down on the side on her top section it was tight at the top for some reason she didn't know. But she made sure the Jewel was tucked into her shirt carefully.

Rin had on a lighter red on it look almost a light pink really. her top was white. Sango had black bottoms and a green top. Ayame wore a Akura she had a dress like Kimono Humans mostly wore for wars. only without armor. So as the acurer goes she kept her sword at her side. and Her red hair up in two pony-tails. They all had trays of food in their arms and held them tightly to not drop a single on-tray.

Kagome set the food she had on the table and shook her arm to get the juices off. Then Sango, then Rin, then Ayame.

" ay look some new women in the Korai. Hey ladies!" They waved at the men. It wasn't like they were gonna ignore them they just came to the territory they didn't want to mess up things by disrespecting some random man. " Look they brought food...That means break..." another male yelled. " Not before me..." Another one yelled. They stood quietly and bow'ed giving them the oppertunity to eat.

" hey Kagome your back?" A male pushed his way through and went to face Kagome. She could feel the heat on her face return. " Jankotsu, what a surprise to see you again..." Kagome closed her eyes with a smile trying not to look at him too long to keep herself from blushing. The girls knew this act too well and pushed her towrds him. " Haven't seen you in so long... why'd you leave?" Kagome bit her bottom lip looking slanted eyes at him. " I just had to that's all. I was able to come back, but a lot going on you know?" he nodded.

" you see alots be going here too..." He pointed to the town looking as knew as before.

" Yea..." Jankotsu rubbed his nose to get dirt off. " I was wondering Kagome if you would like to meet me at Korasaki Shrine tonight?" Kagome knew the blush was on her face now. Rin stepped in quickly. " Excuse us..." She smiled pulling Kagome to the other girls.

" You better say yes before i take him..." Kagome glupped. " NANI, Why should i listen to your logic..you can have him" Kagome switched to mind-to-mind talk it was best if he didn't hear them. " Kagome are you stupid, how many men here know you so i can have one?" Sango asked in the same way. Ayame cut in also. " ME TOO!!!" Kagome sighed. " Are you guy's idiots or something I don't want a husband. It's not my thing..." Rin, Ayame, And Sango glared at her. " You need one if he could handle you before then he can handle you now and plus...." Sango stopped. " He looks like he likes you..." Kagome blushed. " You're so arrogant i can't stand you guys." They smiled in victory. They knew they won.

Speaking aloud again Kagome came with a smile on her face. " Yes it would be great for me to meet you there." He smiled. " alright then meet you there Kagome."

***********

Kagome tied her hair up in a pony-tail and washed the smell of foods from her body in the indoor spring. She dress in the same Kimono but starightened her suit to fit her the right way. she decided to go bare foot those sandles annoyed her when she walked.

" kagome you done... it's almost nightfall." Kagome opened the door to see Ayame with a smile. " yea Ayame i'm done..." Kagome yawned. " Oh no you don't A yawn means turning in without pleasurable judgement." Rin stepped in. Kagome scowled. " what do you mean by 'pleasurable judgement?'" Rin shurgged. " What do you think?" Kagome turned and hit her bed smiling ready to sleep then go out.

" Kagome you have a date with destiny....Get your boney-butt up" Ayame pulled at her. Rin rolled her off the bed. Kagome landed onher back in pain she howled. " Now she's back." Rin smiled laying on her bed. " Sango and I knew this was gonna happen so she gave me these. " Ayame pulled out some pelets. " What is that?" Kagome yawned again. " Food pelets to keep you up and running for a good 6 hours" Kagome growled. " Im not gonna be out that long, and where is Sango?"

" Knocked out in her room. Im glad Sukanko gave up such comfortable rooms." Kagome turned away from Rin. ' _how come they get to sleep and i have to be the one going out i much rather go to *yawn* Bed' _ Kagome laid on the floor. But Ayame picked her up and popped 2 pills in her mouth. Kagome swallowed before refusion. She tried to cough it back up, but no use.

" Now you're good to go." Rin smiled at the annoyed Kagome. " I _hate _you guys..." they smiled in victory once again.

***********

Kagome walked to the direction to where Sukanko gave...More Rin asked and Sukanko gave. But anyways Kagome went on her way to the korosaki Shrine.

" Kagome over here." Kagome came up to the shrine seeing a tall tree next to it where Jankotsu was. Kagome walked over to him and he greeted her nicely. " Hey Kagome you look good..." She blushed. " Thanks...Don't look bad yourself." He handed her a rose from behind him, Her blush darkened. ' _Damn charm' _ Kagome coughed and placed the rose in her hair. " Thank you." " Your welcome, I just wanted to give you something beauitful, You are beautiful." Kagome blushed again. ' _Damn charm...' _

" Come on i want you to see the lake..." Kagome followed as said and went behind the castle. " Jankotsu it's beautiful....I love it" He grabbed her hand running to another side of the dark lake. " my parents didn't want light to desturb it. They wanted it to be only working by the light of the moon and fireflies. " Jankotsu annoced keeping his hold on Kagome's hand.

" My mom said it's the most romantic part of life seeing things the way they're are by it's own. Showing your true self among others and not being afraid to." Kagome Looked at the fireflies dancing along the water. " It is romantic..." Kagome told. She blushed for even saying that.

" Kagome?" He turned her head and pulled her close. She laid her head along him. " I want you to accept my offer of being my mate." She almost choked. She liked Jankotsu, but to be a mate was a life-long ship. and with himshe wasn't ready to. she backed off. " It's only been a few minutes Jankotsu. I can't marry you. Im sorry but i refuse." She didn't mean to say it like that. Jankotsu looked baffeled. " Kag...You don't want me. I got it I understand..." Kagome didn't get him.

" Inuyasha, Your still engaged to him arn't you?" Jankotsu looked her in the eyes. " NO I-Me-Inuyasha and I never even came close to a marriage." Jankotsu growled. " you love him then?" Kagome backed away.

" LOVE is a strong word, LIKE is a strong word the word sutible for a MUTT lie that is HATE." Jankotsu didn't change the look on his face. " How about you lok me in the eye this time and say that?" Kagome was shocked. He thought she was lying...

"Me and Inuyasha arn't ever to be...and will never be." She said with a bit of saddness in her voice she couldn't comperhend. " Like i said...You love him and if i have no part with you...Good-Bye Kagome." Kagome couldn't believe it she was dis'd and she couldn't come up with a come-back.

Kagome sighed and scratched her head. " I never even got close to likeing that basterd....And you, Quit impling things. Man you just like my Baa-chan." Jankotsu growled. " GOOD-BYE Kagome." She shurgged and Left with no hestitation. " Fine..."

*****************************

" NANI" The girls yelled. Sango woken up a while before to be able to have the energy to see what was going on. " I didn't do anything he just kicked me out..." Kagome smiled. " I didn't like him no way...." Rin and Sango looked not convinced." You did something spill whatever you two were talking about..." Kagome looked at Rin.

" I told you, he took me to the lake behind his Shrine and he asked me to be his mate, I said we just met i couldn't, not so soon..." Kagome rubbed her arm skipping a few parts. " SPILL!!!!" Sango yelled.

" THAT'S IT!!!!" Kagome yelled back. She finished taken her hair out and rubbing the dirt off her face to gruffly get under her covers. " Kagome....So he got mad because you said no....NICELY?" Ayame said. Kagome grumbled. " Could we not talk about the subject anymore..." Sango and Rin looked at each other and Knew she was hiding something.

" Kagome tell the whole story we won't laugh if it's embaressing to tell." Kagome popped a vain at Sango. '_ they were gonna laugh...'_ She peeked under the covers and sighed. " He claimed i was in love with a basterd and that was the reason he thought I said no..." The girls wondered for a minute. " WHOS THE BASTERD." They asked Kagome was quiet.

" I don't know myself." She lied. They looked confused. " You didn't ask..." Trick question..." it didn't matter I'm not in love with no one." Kagome got under the covers again. " why would I want to know the name?" They glared. " Come on..." Rin grabbed her arm and proceded out the door.

" WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING..." Kagome tried pulling back but Rin had a lot of power in the grip. " We're gonna find out who he claims your in love with...How dare he claim something like that when you weren't even here that long to even From the start...." Rin told. Kagome knew she was dead. " Wait..." They kept pulling.

" Wait I-I lied..." They stopped in the hallway half way to the board room. " You lied about what?" Ayame asked. " The name I know the name..." Kagome blushed. They crossed their arms waiting for her to tell it. " It-It's...." Kagome rubbed her arm. '_why do i have to tell all the damn time...It's my business....' _Kagome coughed uncomfortably. " She probally in love with the person she's in denial..." Ayame said smartly. Kagome growled. " Hell no, Im not in love with Inuyasha...." She spilled.

They smirked at her. " WOW Kagome i never knew you felt that way about him..." Ayame smiled. Kagome growled. Sango laughed. Rin knew it.

" PERFECT..."

***********

Kagome woken up to the construction. They were building again and really early. The sun was barly up himself. She yawned getting out of bed. Her friends had to be up, because she heard the foots steps everywhere. Nobody but them should be up. She opened the door to See Shippou jump Behind her. He had a Bag next to him Close.

" sorry for barging in..." Shippou didn't look at her he just hid behind her. " Shippou what are you running from?" He finally looked at Kagome and almost jumped out of his skin. " Kagome...Uh you don't want to know it worst then any demon alive." Shippou acted more afraid. Kagome wanted to giggle.

" What are you running from." Shippou smirked. " The Inuyasha..." She shook her head. Inuyasha growled passing Kagome Completly without a word. Kagome just rose a brow. Shippou wanted to Laugh so baddly at his cocky-ness. " Kagome... slowly. And close the door before he comes back." Kagome did so and Laughed with Shippou.

" So what's in the bag." Shippou smiled evilly. " Something Inuyasha collected. He kept saying i couldn't touch it. So I got mad and sorta...Took it?" Kagome grabbed the bag. " What make's it so Important?" Shippou feh'd. " it's a lot of junk if you ask me. It's a few jewels and fragments of jems. Like he looking for a duplicate of it." Kagome blinked. " A duplicate of what..."

" Inuyasha is trying to find a wish granting Jewel that demons and humans been hearing about." Kagome couldn't breath. " What does he want?" She acted.

" He wants to wish to eaither be two things. Bad idea and a good idea." Kagome sat on the floor next to Shippou. " the Good idea is to bring his mother back from the dead..." She glanced saddly at Shippou.

" And the dumb idea is for him to become a full-demon"


	13. Beginning of part 2

I got the reviews and loved em' thank you so much for them since this is my first ever story i have posted it really means a lot to me! ^_^ So for all my curent reviews and ones that are soon to come enjoy...

Oh and before i for get so you guys won't have to look for the link for part to I decided to combine them it could be such a hassel trying to find another part to a story your into. THAX AGAIN for the reviews...

~Nek0chi :)

***************************************************************

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 1

************

" And the dumb idea is for him to become a full-demon"

************

_Inuyasha's looking for the Jewel for good and bad reasons. He could take it and Make his mother come back from the dead, Or knowing Inuyasha he will probally use it for his desires first. But wont the jewel become Impure, That would be the end of us all for his own selfish desires. But does he know? What happens if he does get his hands on it. Will he be the same Inuyasha? Will he be the same looking? A killer...A thrust-full blood maniac...Will he end this earth on his own? That settles it...._

Kagome stood. " Don't worry about Inuyasha wouldn't become a full demon before I do..." Shippou blinked. " K-Kagome?" Kagome put a thumbs up. " Inuyasha wouldn't do anything unthinkable to our own worlds. He would never do anything so stupid, Even for him..." Shippou sighed and gave Kagome his own Thumbs up.

She seen the look on Shippou's face that showed doubt. " Kagome...Do you know about the Jewel? I mean at all?" Kagome slid down the wall and looked up at the wall. " Truth be told not much..." " Exactly so what, how'd you know what Inuyasha will do or not do. He's like the jewel in your head. You hardly understand...You hardly know anything." Kagome turned away.

she smiled to herself. " I know...."

Shippou blinked. " Inuyasha and the jewel are the same in my head...And i hardly know anything about both. But do you hate me for it?" Kagome crotched to him. " Do you think it's a waste to even try to learn or even to try to acknoledge the fact...That." Kagome bit her lip.

Shippou saw the wondering look cross Kagome's face. " That I want to figure to know more about. The Jewel I don't worry about now...I wonder about the fact that Inuyasha is trying to do something he may regret." Shippou touched her hand. " Wishes all have consequences and 99% of the time they end baddly...I don't want to see anyone hurt or any regret to cross anyone's face." Kagome closed her eyes and stood completely. she opened the door. " I think you better run now to another location....I have to go."

Shippou Nodded and ran out of the room as quickly as possible to not have anyone spot him at all.

***************

Kagome was in the kitchen. Very paranoid and the girls could notice. She would at every other moment she would grab her kimono top like she was clinging to something sigh then go on with whatever she was doing.

" Eh...Kagome?" Ayame asked. She shot up quickly and tossed the knife in the air by accident. " Yes?" Kagome held her chest and breathed in panic.

" Are you ok?" Sango jumped to get the knife.

" Yes of course im fine you just scared me." They looked at each other in shock.

" SCARED?"

" Yea can't I get Scared?"

Rin patted Kagome's back. " You can tell us anything..."

She yawned. " Im fine really guys..."

They Contenued keeping an eye on her still.

**************

" SUKANKO..." She stood and wondered why she was called so suddenly. '_ damnit Inuyasha kill my ears dontcha' _Inuyasha burst in and threw the papers in her face. " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!" Sukanko took a quick glance and sighed. " I wasn't planning to." Inuyasha growled. " WHY...Sukanko I know we are close to extenction, BUT WOLVES..." Sukanko rubbed her temples stressed.

" We only have men left....And Humans are the next option....I rather have a bunch of Half-Demons then our kind to die out completely. And maybe if you didn't fuck up your relationship with Kagome-chan then you wont have to worry about marrying a wolf." Inuyasha placed a hand in his hair combing it roughly. " VERY NICE..." He growled and left the room

*************

Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame came out once again for the break. They came as the same as before. " Hey I didn't think they were gonna come back..." One of the males yelled.

" Shows what made you think at all. " The men laughed at his misery. The girls just smiled as before and bow'd allowing them to eat like before.

" Kagome." Rin stayed bow'd as the others did they were speaking Mind-to-mind again. " What?" Kagome kept her composer as a bow also. " I was wondering what made you so nervous this morning? " Kagome clutched her chest once again and thought to herself before reponding her way again. " I was a little out of it today wasn't I?" Rin smiled. " yea.."

" I was just thinking on how anonymous we're acting and I was freaking out about it. Im not used to acting this way with you guys around..." Rin smiled. " It's alright. Just be yourself."

Kagome sighed aloud and thought again. " Thanks Rin..."

*************

Inuyasha walked next to Miroku and was talking about the paper he found that gave him such distress. " It's not as bad as you think...You restore ya clan for you wont all die out...All the woman here did die or exscaped to another location to hid the childern. Not really to be trusted on how they will solve the problems for pleasure." Miroku smiled to himself. " I say we search for them."

Inuyasha punched his arm to snap him out of it. " was that monk of yours a pervert or something, Houshi?" Miroku shurgged. " I care to call it physical research..." He Stopped after that said looking towards the contruction sight. The four girls. Bowing so willingly.

" Excuse me, my friend." Miroku patted his back and walked off. Shippou stood next to Inuyasha and shook his head. " I don't like the Idea of him going to the cooks. It won't be pretty, 'specially when they're Demons." Inuyasha starred after Miroku. " let him learn the hard way..."

**************

The girls stood and packed the trays up like before. They planned the leave as soon as possible. Just from the night before overnighter can tire you out.

" Excuse me what is a beauty such as yourself doing here?" Miroku walked up to Sango. She couldn't help but blush. The girls smiled at her. " I need to go..." Sango insisted them to go faster with a push.

" Wait a second...I was wondering if you'd answer me a question..." Sango turned. " Make it quick.."

" Would you have the honor of baring my child." Sango blushed deeper. " NANI?"

" ..Child." he cut the words short. Sango turned and walked away. Miroku didn't understand. " H-Hey you didn't answer the least you could do is give me a full answer then WHAT" He grabbed her hand. Sango blinked in confusion as if she didn't understand why he was after her.

" Let go of me Cat..." Miroku did so and rose his hands in defense. " You don't have to sound so venomous you know?" Sango flipped her hair annoyed by the conversation. " Do you say that to every girl you see?" Miroku thought for a minute.

" If you gotta think about it don't talk to me..." He snapped out of it and chased after. " Wait can I at least know your name...I-If nothing else." Sango looked in his innocent eyes and sighed. " It's Sango from the wolf tribe in the mountains. Nice to have the talk good-bye." Miroku stood baffled by her attitude. " Sango..." He whispered as she walked away.

*******************

" So you gonna keep him on an emotional hold very smart. You don't want to seem desperate..." Kagome bit into the apple. It was a few hours later and they were outside the castle. Kagome was on the tire swing waving back and forth. Sango and Rin were on the ground picking flowers and braiding them. Ayame was leaning aganist the tree pushing Kagome higher ever so often.

" Im not desperate either way. I just want to make sure I can be able to talk to him when I want...ALONE" Sango glared at Rin. " Im not going to stoop so low San-sing." Sango hated the name, but choose to ignore it.

" Your right Kagome, but even so he could travel to another female ever so quickly and she could say yes...Im getting in to deep if i wait too long guys." Ayame jumped on the swing and pulled back and forth holding the rope tightly. Just above Kagome who threw her apple to the ground.

" San-sing...How exactly are you gonna woo him enough to forget about the next honey to his hive." Rin said sassy-like. Sango growled. " So what, just move on just like the wolf tribe we move on if our other wants ANOTHER." Kagome stopped tire swing and Ayame looked hard at her.

" We arn't Tribe members anymore. We don't have to apply to those rediculous rules any longer." Ayame told. Kagome nodded. " if you want him don't let another one of his Bitches get him Sango..." Sango twisted her lips in a thinking look.

" Ok i get the picture Guys. Its a clear new day and I need to forget about the tribes once and for all." They smiled.

*******************

" Im telling you she's playing with your head..." Inuyasha thumped Miroku upside his fore-head and laughed at him. Miroku's tail laid on the floor not moving he wasn't acting like the miroku he knew. " If she's playing with my head then she doing a good fucking job...I can't get her name out my head and those woman outside the territory i went to help I couldn't ask any of them to bear my child...It's completely not me today not at all" Inuyasha fell off the bed still laughing at him.

" Is it....Haha...really a big deal...M-M-Miroku.." Inuyasha tried to hold it back in. " It is for the past 4 days that girls been here and the whole time if I talk to her she give me mixed emotions and act as if im doing something idiotic then she goes on to just being cool about it." Miroku ran his fingers through his hair. " I need some sake right now..."

Inuyasha laid on the floor thinking for a second. " Hey miro...I have a question" Miroku stopped his misery for a moment and litsened. " when did those girls come along...I haven't really seen their faces. Only This Sango i've seen the others always seem to seperate from her when she's with you."

Miroku glanced at the ceiling. " I know ones Called Rin, and theirs a Ayame too. But the fourth one doesn't talk to me...she stays her own distance in her own world. I never can get a good enough look at her." Inuyasha leaned back." They're wolves arn't they what part?"

Miroku smiled. "You want one don't you." Inuyasha sat up stright. " WHAT?'"

" It's alright I could introduce you, but...It'll cost ya..." Inuyasha blushed. " im not an Idiot...I don't want a Mangy wolf." Miroku sighed. " Can't knock it till you try it." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " What the hell is that supposed to mean."

" Like it sounds."

Inuyasha turned to the wall not paying anymore attention to Miroku anymore.

********************

" Kagome come on you need to met Miroku in person He's really cool, and Sango's act perfect..." Rin pulled Kagome up, But Kagome just fell back. " Kaaaaggggoooommmmeeeeee!!!!" Rin whinned. Kagome glanced at her with no emotion. " i'd rather stay here...besides didn't we agree to not interfer with San and Miroku's Happy time together." Rin humphed and walked forward a bit.

" You just don't want to come because you know who's he traveling with." She glarred at him and turned. " I don't want to hear this anymore...You always start and I don't want it alright...." Rin backed up.

" Ok,OK I heard you...Kagome I'm Just gonna ask you. Since you two were together don't you miss him...a lil?"

Kagome's glare softened and she sighed. " Me and Inuyasha was, will, and never could get along we couldn't even last 3 days of being assigned to marry each other. I don't miss him after that damn day I can't miss him. He did me dirty and I wouldn't accept to see him at all. Me and Inuyasha are from different worlds and in my world...." Kagome looked serious at Rin.

" I hate his Kind..."


	14. Chapter 14

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 2

************

Rin watched Kagome turn around and fall to her own sleep rythme. Rin couldn't believe what she had just heard only minutes before.

_I hate his Kind..._

It kept repeating in her head. From the girl who couldn't even say the word hate in her Tribe. Who couldn't and wouldn't shed a tear for people who made fun of her gender and johnra. He stanama and Inabilty to be a perfect wife and always smiled even so knowing it. Figuring that the Tribe hated her and being banished with a weak yet gentle heart. This girl was strong beyond relief to Rin, Sango, and Ayame because of what she had to endure and could still produce a perfect queen of the world smile.

_I hate his Kind..._

A girl who sung to herself hunting or while with Sango together. A girl who refused to eat humans as a main dish and went on a hunger strike until her mother changed it. A girl who stood up when her sister Kikyou was in a dilema and helped with every once she had even so that Kikyou hated her along the way. A girl who was betrayed by her own siblings and still, Still had the will to smile and Refused to hate.

_I hate his Kind..._

Until now 6 years later not able to contain it any longer she has been able to fight back and to keep fight until they will leave her alone. She's been a permanant fighter and it shouldn't be a surprise...but it was.

" Oh Kagome...Ima solve your problems promise."

***********

Miroku was walking backwards to a yawning Sango. It was late and she loved talking to him...But sleep was soo much better. Rin and Ayame were stuck behind with Inuyasha and Shippou. " So where's your other recrute...I wanna see her." Miroku waved to the girls. They looked at each other. " She won't be coming for a while." Rin told.

" Why not?" Inuyasha questioned her as if she was hiding something. " Oh it's nothing really She was tired and we asked her to come, but she refused when we said we be in here again in 15 minutes she was knocked out...So We left her." Rin was a good liar. " so is she gonna comeout tomorrow?" shippou knew from the start they were covering for Kagome and decided to not mention it.

" Don't know it's her decision..." Ayame shrugged. Shippou was Rin's height and he really was getting annoyed quickly by the act they pulled. Even if he was apart of it. Kagome was his friend too and understood probally why she isn't there. But she deserves to at least come out and have some fun with the whole gang.

" Inuyasha I havn't seen your brother in a while...Where is he?" Inuyasha thought for a moment and said. " He should be home tomorrow it doesn't matter what he was doing. I'll just tell you it wans't saving lives..." Rin stopped dead. " Doesn't he help you with some of the missions you have to do.." Inuyasha turned slightly to her.

"Missions?...Miroku calls it Good service we're just passing threw at time to time again. Sesshamaru just happened to be with us on one. He was in on it cause he wanted a challenge to bad it wasn't much of one. go Figure..." Rin felt her fan streak go on low and she didn't have the energy to ask anymore questions about him. _'Maybe it's a good account to not be a fan of him anyway....'_

Ayame knew now she wasn't as fond of Sesshmaru now...

" hey Inuyasha how about we go visit her ourselves. She can't be so Sanatary and to herself. Doesn't she want to meet me, Sango." Sango smiled at him. " I think so..."

_' for once i wish she'd quit playing games with me....'_

Miroku shurgged. " Lets go then." Inuyasha put a friendly arm around him. And they went towards the castle. Rin, Ayame, and Sango almost jumped out of their skin.

All had the same thought.

_Kagome's gonna be pissed..._

***************

Shippou decided to wait outside for Miroku and Inuyasha as fast as he could. They came along the Door where Sango showed him a while back. " I think this is the one..." Miroku said. " You think?"

" What are you saying I'm not an Elephant so I don't have perfect memory. Look you know what don't argue Inuyasha, Right now the priorty is this mystery door..."

Inuyasha jingled the door slid and pushed it open quietly. " Lets see what's behind door four..."

**************

Kagome P.O.V

**************

_I was dreaming so soundly, so quiet, hearing the crickets and sounds of nature around in my head. I missed the beauty of sleeping outside. The wonders of the wind and it gently touching the grass. Then his face had to come in...Naraku._

_he stepped to me. Handed me a deal. _

_Do I accept...Naraku what do I have to do to earn your trust? Do I need your trust and obediance? Isn't my word enough..._

_Why...Why am I dreaming this Nightmare. I appear before myself in a mirror refection griping my bare chest remembering about the jewel._

_The jewel It's gone! where is it where...Where can it be? Oh dear Kami where is the jewel Baa-chan trusted me to with-hold in my possetion? _

_" I have it Kagome and you're not getting beck..." I turned to find Inuyasha facing me the jewel in his hands and a smile. " Inuyasha you don't know what that could do, give it back to me...." He conceled it in his hands and closed his eyes he's wish was being granted the question was what. _

_Hes eyes turned a blood red color and he growled. I never seen him so distressed and happy. " Inuyasha...." I called for him no answer just more trasformation. " Inuyasha... " He once again. _

_" INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_****************_

Normal P.O.V

**************

As the door fully opened Kagome had sweat dripping on her face. She clutched the jewel close and still breathed Heavially. Inuyasha stepped in surprising her. She looked at his shocked face and stood quickly away from him.

" Wench what the hell are you doing back." Kagome straightened up and gave the same look Inuyasha was giving.

" I was helping cook and clean up crew..." Kagome annoced. " I have a right to come back."

" Get the hell out and out of my damn life Kagome I'm tired of seeing you here..." Kagome was taken aback. " Na-Nani? Inuyasha_ what the hell did I do to you!!!!!" _Kagome pulled his Dragon tails. He yelped. " I just needed a place to stay since My BAA-CHAN DIED. I needed to protect my friends from the Tribes that exilled me... and I am absolutly tired of your attitude!!!!!! Get out of MY face And MY life because for some reason you're always In it." Kagome pushed through him and passed Miroku without a word.

Inuyasha looked after her saddly. '_ how am I always in it?'_

_****************_

Kagome sniffed almost ready to cry over it. Shippou saw this and ran to catch up to her. " Kagome...wait up." Kagome turned to see Shippou Standing to her hieght. " I have to get used to your size now..." Kagome sighed about to fight Shippou thinking he was a random male. " Kagome are you alright." She nodded.

" I'm here for you if ya need me..." Kagome tilted his face and kissed his fore-head lightly. " You may be older, but you're the same sweety." shippou blushed when she walked away. she waved off and started to run in the direction to where her friends were.

**************

" Nice job to you all you've offically PISSED ME OFF...." The girls looked as Innocent as possible. " Kagome we didn't think they would want to meet you as bad... I mean Miroku said he'd wanted to meet you as bad. BUT that's not the point." Sango tried to explain wasn't really helping the situation.

" Rin I said...I told you...I meant it....I don't like Inuyasha and I don't want to see him, I can't stand the basterd. And I bet you all just watched as they waltz in my room happy-merry to bring hell...HELL in my fucking world." Rin slotched. " Kagome-chan I'm Soo sorry Never again. I didn't think they'd actually go...we just see them speed off. And if we told who you were then Inuyasha would have snapped and came anyway am I right?"

_I hate it when you're right...._

" I got it." She sat roughly. " I can't stand it here anymore...I hate to admit it you guys but I want to return to the Tribe." They looked weridly at her. " we only been here 8 days Kagome..." Kagome growled. " if you guys want to stay I don't care I just want to get away." She looked at the stars. " Im a loner and roamer and a traveler Im now a powerful enough warrior..." She held her sword Kenkiga.

" Kagome what happens if something goes wrong in your traveling plan?" Ayame called. " I don't give a damn...I have enough on my neck right now. Maybe death will relieve me of this duty" They watched Kagome head back to the castle.

*****************

Miroku was just leaving the castle to catch up with the girls to find Kagome walking back. " Excuse me, Kagome..." She turned with no emotion always doing that when she had mixed feelings. " I just wanted to say sorry for the intrusion and my friend...He didn't mean those words believe me. " Kagome sighed not interested. " He's been under a lot of stress latly. After he seen you on that tree in the demon forest he has been a bit calmer." Kagome stopped and litsened. " he may act like an ass sometimes, but that's his own way of saying...he. CARES?" She turned slightly and looked with a shock.

" I know I shouldn't get in the X-business but I think he has been acting stupid latly because he knows you're around..." She turned back and walked up the stairs. Miroku sighed and went along.

" Miroku..." He stopped. " Thanks for trying. But that is how Inuyasha truly feels for me and what I feel for him. This isn't a flirt feast this is serious. Ever since we met We argued. Ha. We didn't even know each others names at first....Until Baa-chan made us tell each other. But that made it worse because we called each other every name except the ones we just learned." Miroku scratched his head. " I tried..."

" Miroku, Me and Inuyasha we...couldn't be together anyways. I don't even know why I babbled along like that? you probally want to get back to Sango..." Kagome bow'd facing his direction. " No need for that. I'll litsen, that's what I have these Demon ears for." And with that he walked off.

******************

Inuyasha sat in the hallway of the castle shrine. Holding his sword close and growling every moment he tried to sleep.

_' damnit Kagome....I can't even sleep because of you" _he waited for her to come back so he could apologize. He had enough drama when they first argued and got his head bit off by his mother, but all he could think about was how much shame he was feeling because he couldn't control his temper.

Kagome walked in seeing next to her room door was Inuyasha with a thinking look.

She walked to her door not taking a glace at him at all. " Kagome Im sorry...I over-reacted to small things. Im really stresssed becaused all this shit coming in my life all at once I don't mean to land it all on you." Kagome leaned to him and faced him. " I meant every word of what I said Inuyasha...." He smiled devilishly. " I did also, but it doesn't matter how we relize it or not Mom wouldn't like us arguing. Being that's the last biggest memory of you and me together. " Kagome grabbed his hand. " Come on..." He stood. " where are we going?"

" In my room..."


	15. Chapter 15

Warning to the story has a lemon...

****************************************************************************

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 3

*****XXX*****

Inuyasha shut the door behind him. Kagome put her hands behind her back.

" If you meant what you said shouldn't I be gone right now." Kagome un-wrapped her hair and let it fall. " I let you in didn't I?" Kagome turned slightly and smirked making Inuyasha's skin crawl. '_ what the hell is she going to do to me?' _Kagome turned back to the wall opening. " Inuyasha, I can't lie I truly Hate your kind Living around me..." He leaned on the wall and litsened closely.

" I couldn't tell how much your kind discusts me." Kagome smiled. " I want you to even spell discust..." Inuyasha's ears twitched seeing that smile. It was similar to his only with a womans touch. something that could make you fall to your knees and do whatever she asked with no hesitation or second thought. He couldn't keep his eye's off that smile then he started to think about her lips. He couldn't help himself.

Kagome knew exactly what she was doing. Her mother taught her this. Of course it wouldn't work on wolf males because they were used to the seducing smile and act. But all other demons were vonerable to it. And that meant it included Inuyasha.

She walked towards him and laid her head on his chest. " I was wondering about somethings Inuyasha?" He swallowed he's Naughty thoughts of her. " Yea what is it Kagome..." " I was curious to see you actually comfortable with me being this close." Inuyasha gulped when she got closer. " you alright?" She smiled to herself knowing he was trying his absolute hardest to resist and as soon as he couldn't any longer....

Kagome would tell him to leave. Leaving him confused and no way to settle down imediatly, like any other Demon could. Inuyasha pulled back a little. But she only moved closer. " Inuyasha...You're the only male who can help me get satisfied..." He shuddered. " Satisfy what?" Kagome looked him in the eyes. " What do you think?" He Gripped the wall to sustaine himself. He would of been on the ground by now not for that.

" K-Kagome what do you mean? I don't Like to Imagin anything..." His breathing cycle changed. Became more heavier. " I want you to for-fill what we were going to do before. But not with anyone knowing...Or figuring we did so. No binding..." She whispered now. " call it a free ride..." He knew he was gonna fall now. His body was on ice and he just couldn't balance. Kagome pulled his Kimono top directing him to her bed side.

_ok this is going to be as far as it goes Kagome be cool and don't laugh. This is supposed to be called Pay-back.'_

She sat on her bed leaving Inuyasha standing in front of her. She reached for his top and took off the over cover for his hitomi. Then she went for his white top that was underneth. tossing it to the side. She licked her lips at sight of his body and it wasn't an act. She couldn't resist. It was a strong body that she could swear was callng her. And she knew she wouldn't have the direct will-power such as Inuyasha just proved. Kagome grabbed his Drangon tails lightly, but hard enought to pull him to face her.

" Where did you get this from." She asked trying to hold the moan. He knew she was talking about his body and he moved closer to her face. " I had this Forever I guess when we were engaged we never had a chance to see each others bodies...Maybe this would be a good time to see what types we both have." Kagome nodded slowly a little scared her own ambition to pay-back was about to give her pleasure...Was that a good thing^_^

Kagome pulled him closer leaning back. He was soon on top of her kissing her neck softly. She couldn't believe how soft his lips were. and she couldn't resist kissing him back. They were both in the mood for it. Kagome knew her heat was strong enough to smell and she already knew Inuyasha was ready...Physically proven.

Kagome moaned his name ready anytime soon for him to have sex with her. She took off her armor and they put their swords out the way. ( not the swords ya'll are specifically thinking of. YET anyway) Inuyasha taken off his bottom kimono half and rested aside to take Kagome's clothes off. She played with his hair as he did so. As they were on each other Kagome couldn't Believe how much she really had wanted this, But Inuyasha...What would he think

_a free ride ... He probally wont mention this ever again. I told him myself a free damn ride what am I a prostitute with a discount?'_

Inuyasha leaned to her ear and blew into it. She arched back snapping out of her thoughts. " Inu...Yash...a" He smiled Kissing her neck again. Kagome started thinking again.

_what happens if Rin or Sango come to check on me?...*gasp* what if they see me and Inuyasha like this and...w-we argued for no reason...They'd never let me live this down...'_

" Inuyasha Now...Please." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. " Why should we rush? Take our time right?" Kagome fixed her breathing, but her arousal was yet to go while he was on her. " What if someone see's us" His looked changed. " Let em watch..." Kagome growled. " Im kidding Kagome, gezze." She kissed his lips lightly to get his attention back. " What if My friends come looking for me...They're known to break down doors just to see what I am doing..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" if you didn't want to do this you should have told me...If you'd told me we wouldn't have to worry about the situation now would we." Kagome touched his ears and rubbed them making him purr. " Inuyasha I want to....I just think about consequnces in the process. so please they always burst in right before they go to bed. I want us to be done and get our own scents back n order by then...." He finally understood what she meant.

" This may hurt Kagome..." He lightly pushed into her making her heart race faster. She bit her tounge in the issue for crying. It was intense from the pain. He kept his slow pace though till her body ajusted to his movement. She kept her eyes closed to keep herself at a limit. He moved faster in her making he back joint up. He clawed the bed trying to keep a strong hold in her. Kagome almost screamed when he gotten even faster. Her body was tightening and she knew she was about to get what she wished for. Inuyasha on the other hand had a new plan for that. He knew Miroku had a perverted mind and stall the girls a long amount of time until he seen him again. For once he was happy Miroku thought that way.

Kagome climaxed, but Inuyasha kept pushing making her body shiver. It still felt pleasurable, but she thought it was over. Almost ready to jump out of the way and put her belongings back on and run to the nearest hot spring to quickly get his intoxicating scent off her. But it was cut also from the picture, Just like her plan for pleasurable pay-back. But insted gotten herself on her bare-back loving him switching his paces in her.

He pulled out rubbing his arousal on her opening making her wimper for him to push in again. He didn't do so. Insted got on top of her body and put her all the way on the bed. She was breathing heavy and was still begging for her body and his to unite with his once again. " turn over Kagome." He whispered. She nodded and turned her body the way he told. She laid on her stomach as he pushed in her from behind. She moaned his name louder each time.

" Faster Inuya.....asha.." He did so and felt her breast in the Movement. He went on like that for at least 10 minutes before he pulled out and picked Kagome's bare body up putting her aganist the wall.

_he's Getting me everywhere in the room....KAMI IN HEAVEN..." _

She pulled her head back in pleasure with him contenuing from there. Both her legs resting aganist his wasit. She could hardly breath from his body. And his Smell was like cologn she couldn't resist. He forced a kiss on her lips thrusting his tounge in pushing harder each time. She moaned loudly not know which was better the kiss or his dick thrusting even harder in her body.

His tounge tasted good to her mouth. It was sweet and wet at the same time or maybe the wet part was something else...ANYWAYS...

He let her legs down and went to her wetness begining to eat her. She couldn't stand so much anymore. Her legs were nothing but strands of string blowing in the wind and she wished the damn wind would just fucking stop. Inuyasha knew How to treat a woman. She laid a leg over his shoulder to position herself better for her could get all she wanted...so far she wasn't complaining.

" In-Inu deeper..." He groped her ass in the act making her smile. He Supported her body from the back and contenued. She could swear her moans were heard in the castle. With humans living here she could swear they would hear them also. He did this another few second before putting her aganist the wall again and thursted hard into her faster paces this time. She bit her lip arching. " Damnit I Cant go any longer." Inuyasha rested his head along her shoulder. She gulped and felt herself about to come to her 3rd climax. He gotten slower and slower after every pace. Kagome smiled knowing she was done and she knew anymore she'd endure she'd bleed. Inuyasha pushed one good time in her after and she opened her mouth wide having a scream over flow out. She only could stick her nails into his arms also. Inuyasha only scwenced at the slight pain. They held each other in arms for only a minute.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" Kagome are you alright!!!!"


	16. Chapter 16

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 4

********

" Kagome are you alright!!!!"

********

Kagome quickly got out of Inuyasha's arms and had to think think fast. No answer would make them burst in and get a sight. if she got dress in her armor again they would smell Inuyasha's scent all over her.

_Think Kagome your in this deep you can dig even deeper. _

She glanced at Inuyasha with the same idea. He only had one choice of clothing though. His Kimono completly. He was putting it on quickly and glanced at Kagome breathless still. Kagome Only placed on her bottoms of her work Kimono and had her top half way on.

" KAGOME!!! YOU THERE?"

Kagome Worded to Inuyasha ' Hurry up and go...' He worded back. ' Do you see any exit here.' Kagome glanced at the window then him again. ' Window!!!' He glanced up at the window and crossed his arms. ' I won't go through a Window...' Kagome glared at him. ' go...NOW' He mimiked her glared and said. " NO" He whispered this time and Kagome walked to him and pushed him aganist the wall. The girls outside Knocked hard again.

" If you don't get out It's them you have to deal with and I'm sure you don't want that!!!" She said as quietly as possible. He let his anger melt away and went to the window opening he was out and gone. Kagome sighed walking quickly to the door. Making sure her hair wasn't out of place to much. She could say she was sleeping anyway.

" Kagome what happened why didn't you answer the door." Rin demanded. Kagome saw a spider crawl up the wall behind them and said quickly. " I saw a spider It was crawling on my face while I was sleeping and It surprised me..." They felt a good relief. Rin pepped up a bit. But was ignoring the fear. " That's good we thought something bad happened." Kagome smiled.

" Of course nothing bad at all happened..."

*************

Inuyasha got out of there fast and went to go find a Hot spring to not have to explain this to the stupid Pervert later. He found one near the castle and quickly got undressed and jumped in. He smelled like kagome all over. In his hair on his loins in his mouth he could still taste her. He ducked under the water and opened his mouth. He rose back to the top and spit it out on someone. " Hey INUYASHA..." He opened his eyes to see Shippou wet with a glare. " I came to take a bath not a shower..."

Inuyasha smiled at him and leaned aganist the edge. " My bad Brat..."

************

Miroku was alone walking slowly to the castle never in his life had he seen girls run that fast. He liked it of course hoped he had a slow-mo remote at the time, but he couldn't think of that at the moment. He kept thinking Inuyasha and Kagome Had a fiesta in the room. But when he got there his hopes for it were low. Kagome was DRESSED Inuyasha no where in sight and Her friends talking merily. They told why she had screamed so suddenly and he sighed fustrated.

" Miroku what's wrong?" Sango came to him and felt his head. " Nothing my sweet, I just have to find a stubborn basterd..." He smiled and waved off to the girls kissing Sango on the cheek before leaving.

************

Inuyasha sighed at the warmth and sinsation of Kagome clouding his head and more. He knew shippou was there, But he didn't care what Shippou thought of him being relaxed.

" INUYASHA..." He turned to see Miroku. " I told you...I can't believe it you were supposed to!!!You didn't even see her did you?" He glared at his friend. Inuyasha only smiled at his angery friend. " Why Did I have to?" Miroku sat viligently at the edge of the water. " BAKA I gave you all the time you needed and you did take the chance. You are a..." Inuyasha lent out his hand. " here take a wiff for you can shut the hell up." Miroku looked confused and leaned slowly taking a sniff. His eyes widened and a perverted smiled grazed his lips. " That's all I asked and you did it. I'm in total shook." Shippou was confused at the two.

" What are ya'll talking about. Miroku you just sniffed Inuyasha's arm I don't see the big deal." Miroku sighed. " Aw my teenage kitsune I'll tell you another day of what we mean..." Shippou narrowed his eyes. " I'd rather not..." He turned and went to the path back to the catsle. " Miroku is already perverted enough i wouldn't take the risk."

************

Shippo soon got out and left he was a little concrened seeing Inuyasha staying there. ' must of been really dirty.' He didn't even think of it hard it Inuyasha not him anyway. He went to Kagome's corridor and knocked softly.

Kagome opened the door with a tired look. Then starightened up. " Oh Shippou HI" He waved. " Can I ask you something." She opened the door so he could come in. he blinked at all the scents around the room, the girls a little of miroku and a mixed smell at the moment couldn't get. Seemed very familar though.

" so the question Shippou-chan?" He stuffed his hands in his Kimono like Inuyasha would and said. " Did Inuyasha come to see you?" Kagome looked at her feet and said. " Yeah..." He didn't hesitate for the next one. " What did you two do? Talk or fight." Kagome tried to hold the blush but it came either way.

_neither_ was the thought but she couldn't say that.

" fight..." She sighed. Shippou smelled a lie. " You fought. Inuyasha didn't have any burses, wasn't mad, And wasn't hitting me for no apparent reason. He was smiling and a little happy. Kagome what did you really do I'm curious."

" You don't wanna know." Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and blushed deeper. Shippou went past her and sat on the bed were the mixed smell her got earlier was the most strong. " I would like to...." Kagome cleared her throat. _Damnit it was nothing Inuyasha you could've waited till i left in the two days before you bragged about it, fuck!_ " I don't know-it's like this-see what had happened was-ugh it's hard to explain..." Shippou stood and walked to Kagome smelling her. Got a little of the scent from the bed through the clothes she had on.

" I will be back and if what i'm thinking is right we gotta talk." Shippou walked out and Kagome stood stunned. ' what happened to the cute little boy so naiive?'

*************

" Miroku where are you i need to ask you something urgent!!!" Shippou came running in fast to Inuyasha's room. Both men looked at Shippou dumbfounded. " what's up?" Inuyasha waved up. Shippou shuddered. ' _i can't ask while Inuyasha's in here...' _Inuyasha raised a brow. Shippou sighed a bit and cleared his thoart. '_ how do I get the dog out...' _He sprang an idea as soon as he thought that. " Inuyasha, hey I have something to ask Miroku mind to go."

Inuyasha slanted his eyes annoyed. " Whatever you tell the Neko you tell me." SHippou shurrged. " Fine the new food spices secret is on its way here and Inuyasha, Miroku they want you guys to taste it." Inuyasha went wide-eyed. " T-that spicy stuff."

" Yep the same stuff Izayoi-chan gave you when you did something bad." Inuyasha twitched. " I-I'll see ya Miroku I need to go on a walk. A long one. Just tell me how it tasted." And with that he zoomed out before Miroku could stop him.

Shippou shut the door and sighed. " Now that the suspects gone, Miroku i have to ask you something urgent." Miroku laid on the pad floor amused with shippou's trick. " I need to ask you on Kagome and Sepai." Miroku sighed. " You actually called Inuyasha a sepai. Surprise, surprise, You figured what went down."

Shippou sat miserably. " So Inu slept with Kagome-chan after all. Doesn't it mean their mates?" Miroku rubbed his chin. " Not exactly, It figures mister macho had only slept with lady Kagome not mate her to make his own." Shippou looked confused. " How, wait what? I don't get it miroku once you lose your identity The lover you lost it with is your mate..."

" Unless the female and male have no intension to only the moment and time is making them do so. Imagin if a female is in heat at the moment and The male is also. They can be bitter enimies set to kill one another. Yet they had slept together and a slight chane the female could be present. It doesn't account for. As long as they don't attend it. I wish i Seen what had happened and maybe i could tell you more for you could understand, but you're just a teen Kitsune." Miroku stood. " Do me a favor..."

Shippou blinked. " Don't butt into the business. Kagome and Inuyasha are their own people and they can do what they wish. if you don't enter the conversation or predicament. Butt out and stay out. It wasn't meant for you to know...." Shippou sighed and nodded. " Hai, Senpai"


	17. Chapter 17

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 5

Kagome woke to the sound of bells. She sat up clutching the jewel relizing she had over slept by the morning. " Oh no why didn't they tell me." She ran out her door, being dressed in her work clothes anyway. Only to bump into someone in the process. " Sorry, So sorry." She bowed about to run again only to hear a husky voice. " Moshi moshi wolf." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha with a smile. " Moshi moshi...I-I have to go now." She turned with a blush over crossing her face running to the set tables outside the palace.

'_ my skin is crawling...' _she remembered how he said the hello. '_ moshi moshi wolf...' _Shaking her head she walked the rest of the way to find a lot of people in front of Sukanko. " You know we have indured a lot these past days and have been in troubled emotions since the basterd Naraku destroyed our homes, killed the many women and childern, and one of my good friends Izayoi-chan. Though being human she was a big help and had much respect." Kagome walked through the crowd and watched Sukanko contenue.

" I am pround to say we have not gaven up and we are going to be stronger then ever..."  
One of the men next to Kagome yelled. " What about our clans how will we restore our kin to contenue the domonece of the western lands?" Sukanko smiled. " Easy...I am planning to go to the mountains. They have many wolf demon women all able and well to choose and contenuse our raine and dominece."

Gasp were heard from the men and teens gathered. They yelled angerly and some even cursed at there leader. Sesshamaru who had came back that morning glarred eyes turning red from the threats towards his mother. Sukanko placed a hand on her son's shoulder. " Don't do it son...We need them. I would be mad too if i heard such an order as this." He glanced at her and sighed keeping his cold stare.

" Kaggy?" Kagome turned seeing Rin, sango, and Ayame gathering towards her. " You heard." Sango gave a concerned look. Kagome nodded saddly. " Be preparhed for a battle..."

*******************

Kagome and the others were walking to the corridor room were she first met Sukanko and Izayoi years ago. Sukanko wanted them all to come for their help.

Entering the doors Kagome saw the Family together. Inuyasha, Sesshamaru, Shippou, Miroku, And Sukanko. Rin seeing her idol finally didn't feel so good. Sango and Ayame held her up a bit.

" Kagome-san you have been such a good help. You and your friends. Ayame, Sango, And of course the most energetic Rin." Sesshamaru caught his glance at Rin. She blushed lightly catching it. " But I have a question." They grew perparhed for it.

" Kagome, Before the incident happened before you and Inuyasha...." The girl raised a brow. " I have a favor...If you'd actually contenue to be the place of the royal fiancee'?" Her heart stopped beating and she almost fell over. Rin and Ayame helped her up. As Sango asked. " What exactly did you need us here for if this is for Kagome. This could've been given privatly."

" That's not all I ask of you girls." They litsened. " Kagome being an outcast of the tribe, I take it also you all..." Sukanko contenued. " I want you to lead me to the tribe...Help me convience the members." Kagome was still in shock from the proposal again. she sat down angerily and growled. " I'm not going back. I'm sorry Sukanko But i refuse to go."

Sukanko watched shocked. Inuyasha was surprised of all the things Sukanko had said too." Sukanko let me handle it. " Inuyasha walked forward. Rin, Sango, And Ayame went automatically on alert and got in front of Kagome.

He stopped a moment and a smile grazed his lips. " I only wanna talk to the brode, Nothing is gonna harm her promise." He walked more. they growled. Sesshamaru jumpped in front of his brother. " You have a death note don't you?" Inuyasha raised a brow seeing their eyes were beating the red color of a demon.

" They're serious. Don't go near Kagome. I'll warn you..."

Inuyasha looked at his brother then the she-wolves. " Fine, Be protective. I wasn't gonna hurt her. Just talk to her."

" Let him talk to me..." Inuyasha blinked at the request. Kagome whispered again. " Let Inu-chan talk to me." He smiled. Sesshamaru was now curious, Before she held her ground no matter what it's like she changed a bit.

Kagome stood and moved the girls to get through. " What is it?"

Inuyasha smiled at her and said boldly. " What is so wrong with going to your home that's all i ask?" Kagome glared. " The fact I was assigned to marry you was actually an insult to your palace and my tribe. its a disgrace to marry outside the mountains, It was my punishment and i'm not allowed to return to the tribe anymore unless i want my head on a pike." Kagome glared then turned to Rin, Sango and Ayame. " They had lives and running away from the tribe for an exille will exille you also. Plus I have more offenses by the leaders of the tribe."

Inuyasha litsened in, " What type of offenses." She closed her eyes.

" A little while ago, I almost killed my brother and sister. as revenge and my own sadness i held in, I snapped and took all of my hatred i burried for them all of my betryal from them and attaked them with it. I am an exille and is never to return to the tribe."

" So Your brother and sister you almost killed..." He started. She nodded. " And they're leaders of the tribe?" SHe nodded again. " As your brother and sister, you are also a leader of the tribe. So why did they exille you in the first place?" Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his sleaves ready to hear the excuse. " I didn't act as a woman of training, a child, I was disowned by my grandfather and my mother kept trying to find a sutible husband for me, but all thought of me as KIKYOU." She spat her name in discust. " I litsened to a human of the village you met when we actually met." He was confused. " I also had been lying to my family for 8 years because knowing kikyou and Kouga they'd kill her or eat her. Which ever came first."

" so Your first offenese was not being a sutibile wife figure, then litsening to ya grandmother, and then lying because you didn't want her killed?" Kagome countenued after said.

" It really wasn't because of that any wolf could get away with that. It was because of so-called-tribe-family never liked me, no matter how much i tried." Inuyasha finally got it.

" Because you're a Hanyou?" she growled at the words. " So that's why huh. And you assigned to marry me was a punishment? " He chukled. Kagome glared at him. " Don't give me that stare. It's not my fault your tribes weird. And if Sukanko was Litsening how exactly do you suppose to let the females of their tribe try to marry with some mangy Inu?" He looked towards her.

Sukanko smiled. " this is very interesting. Just a challenge...Believe me. After I am threw they will be interested in some Inu...Sesshamaru?" He glanced at his mother. " I want you to pick one of the girls also and go with Inuyasha and Kagome to the tribe in the mountains.

Kagome was about to argue. " But-Sukanko I Ca-..." Sukanko rose her hand. " I'll meet up shortly after. With whoever Sesshamaru didn't pick. Shippou and Miroku also will stay with me we have to plan some things." She stood. " When you get there, Inuyasha, Sesshamaru protect them. All of them. I say it as a mother and as a order. Do I make Myself clear?" They nodded. " Good, now hurry and get ready to go I want you to be out of my sight by dayfall!"

Kagome held the jewel in her shirt and trembled. ' _i don't want to go...I don't want to see them again, mother and souta yes i do want to, but the rest of the tribe....i can't i feel so, I cannot. If i do...If Inuyasha and his older brother cannot protect me and my friend...Wait!'_

" Who is Sesshamaru gonna pick?" Kagome heard a knock at the door. " Come in...." Rin stepped in with a blush across her face.

" Kagome i'll be traveling with you."


	18. Chapter 18

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 6

Kagome blinked at Rin.

Rin was traveling with her, Anyone could tell she was avery fragile girl, too kind to even hurt, strong yes deffinatly strong, If Kagome and her had fought ever...Rin would kill her after one strike. But Sango was way stronger, And Ayame could kill anything she aimed to kill...thats mostly why Kouga wanted her. But Rin was a gentle girl, Shy even...Why?

Why exactly would Sesshamaru choose her?

" You're coming with me, Inuyasha, and Sesshamaru?" She nodded. " Sesshamaru picked you?" She nodded again.

" I not trying to be mean I promise, but Rin you look the most weak out of sango Ayame an' me. Not saying you are you're way strong...Just you look too gentle." Rin walked to her and sat. " As soon as you guys walked out he grabbed my arm and said i'd be the one to come also, and walked off."

Kagome sweat dropped. '_ sounds about right...'_ Rin sighed and shrugged. " I don't know why myself...But i'll be by your side" Kagome smiled warmly then frowned all the same. " I don't want to go back...I don't want to see any of them none of the kind that shunned me and found it amusing at my trial. And the kids i played will turn the same way..." Rin sighed. " Kagome it's a mission, Now get your sword and don't be stuck up. Sukanko is coming a soon as possible with Sango, Ayame, Miroku, And Shippou behind. I don't know what they're planning, but i'd rather be their first to see whats been going on. Besides 2 Inu's are by our side also and will protect us."

Kagome clutched the jewel again and barred her fangs at the air. " No Rin..." She stood and slammed the door behind.

'_ Don't take it the wrong way Rin it's the fact so many demons in the forest will be attracted to what I have to protect and if it's reviled on the way...If it's shown to anyone on the way to the tribe or returning saftly...hopefully...from it. Blood will be shed. hearts takin over, and this world...this world will be destroyed completly..._

when everything was ready they packed and were on their way. Rin and Kagome talked but not aloud, mind-to-mind really. You really think they'd speak aloud with 2 inu's litsening intently to every sound. ' so Kagome what are ya thinking about?' Kagome side glanced her and rose a brow. ' can't you read my mind Rin?' she giggled a bit and returned ' you know i can't go that far into your mind' Kagome sighed and looked towards Inuyasha walking next to his half-brother with no word being said. she knew his kind couldn't talk mind-to-mind.

Finally being able to take a break Kagome and Rin rested off to a side away from the guys. " You still think his all that Rin?" Rin side-glanced Kagome and smirked. " maybe sometime to never. I can't be able esspeacially when he's...I don't know what came over me. Wolves and well, they just don't go together. Like you told me before." Kagome got a knot in her stomach from that. She forgot she said something dissing INU's in that manner.

She held Kenkiga on her side carefully. Looking near Rin. That strange smell, What the hell was it.

Suddenly and explsion came a few feet away forcing everyone to stand. What was that smell? Kagome moved towards it a bit, she knew it was a dumb move but it was familar.

The explsion came again and Kagome was grabbed by Inuyasha to the trees. " We gotta get out of here..." Sesshamaru was behind. Rin on his back. " He'll catch up with Rin. She was caught in the 2nd explsion and was too shocked to move. you on the other hand want to be a dummy and go towards that damn whatever." Kagome was thrown back a bit. Out of instinct she grabbed his shoulders and pressed herself close to his back. She was held up by his arms by the legs and she held on tight enough to not fall.

" Let me and Sesshamaru do the work for now. We know what this thing is." Kagome scowled. " You called it a whatever..." " for a reason idiot, you rather me call it Naraku...I know you met him before and it wasn't a very nice meeting now was it?" She shut up quickly. one thought going through her head.

' _he can sense the jewel...'_

Insects flew above them following after. Sesshamaru used his posion claw to make them dissapear to a minimum for a little threat. Inuyasha slowed down a bit to help soon being left behind by his brother.

Rin's breathing began to regain to a normal speed. She spoke " Let me down..." He glanced forward not paying attention. " Sesshamaru...Let me down..." She growled at him he growled back to give the same attitude towards her. " Let me down now."

" I'm not you are still regaining other muscles in your body. It went on complete shut-down because of the explsion you still need to be riding for a while so be quiet and take it. You wolves are always stubborn." Rin rolled her eyes. " You Dogs cause us to act this way..."

" good come back" He whipped another poison tail at the insects and ran along side his brother backing a bit. " You got a tight hold on Kagome?" Inuyasha shrugged her up a bit and tighted his grip. " You got it on her?" Sesshamaru nodded.

" Then I say lets disappear before things get worse. We don't have time to deal with Naraku's insects." Inuyasha said jumping to the treetops away faster. " For once Brother i'll follow you those things were bugging me."

Kagome was dropped lightly on the ground and Rin next to her.

Rin stood imediatly and growled. " If you let me down earlier I could have helped Sesshamaru!!!" Kagome blinked at Rin farely confused. ' what's so wrong.'

Sesshamaru walked to her and said. " I see I have to prove things to wolves." He fliked her very lightly aganist her forehead. Immideatly she fell backwards on her bottom. Kagome glared at Sesshamaru, " What the hell you do that for?"

" To prove a point." Sesshamaru leaned to her as she sat up. " You wolves are stubborn. Either way you may put it. That's why your kind dies. I'm still wondering how you arnt extecnt."

Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome growled along with Rin. Sesshamaru just stood and walked ahead of everyone. " Come on the faster we move the faster we'll get to the mountains" Kagome rolled her eyes helping RIn up.

" Your Brother's an ass." Kagome whispered low to Inuyasha. Rin giggled a little. " You just figured that out?"

" AND JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU."

Kagome rubbed her maine on her foot. While the group took a break. Rin sat very stubbornly, Angry at Sesshamaru and also being put out like that. Sesshamaru was amused by the fact her attitude only had grew even larger from the point when she left the shrine to here.

Inuyasha sat along a tree watching the sundown, he didn't even like how the whole day was going so damn far. And the fact Kagome Hasn't really paid as much as a glance at him since the attack.

Sesshamaru couldn't take the silence anymore and finding it helarious that Rin was so pissed she started talking quietly to herself. A little chuckle came out. Immidiatly Inuyasha and Kagome Looked at him weridly.

Rin growled knowing what he was laughing about.

" YOU FIND SOMETHING AMUSING SESSHAMARU." He starred at her with no emotion as usual and grazed a clawed hand through his silver hair. Rin sat impatient with him since an answer didn't come.

" Sesshamaru!!"

He raised a brow. " What is it you find so damn amusing!!" He ignored her and walked ahead. " Think we had enough for today. If You're quite done lets get going in a faster pace. We could sleep anytime..." He hit his brother upside his head, getting a complant. " and daydream another..."

Inuyasha blushed. " You were starring so hard I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier." Sesshamaru shook his head walking ahead. Inuyasha turned and followed. Rin stayed put and Kagome watched Rin.

" I'm staying right here..." Kagome rolled her eyes. " Come on Rin..."

" No I'm not traveling with that basterd anymore. I don't even know why he picked me of all people...."

" Ayame and Sango?" Kagome narrowed her eyes. " Rin believe it or not Sesshamaru was always like that, He'll point it out as soon as possible."

" Why does he act so different from Inuyasha?" Kagome patted her head. " Not every sibling acts the same...Now swallow ya pride and come on squrt. we have to make it to the mountains soon." Rin smiled and stood following Kagome.

* around the area*

" Why the hell is she coming back?"


	19. Chapter 19

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 7

" why the hell is she coming back?"

*****************************************

The figure ran off towards a short cut. Jumping in a hole not being seen by the group she were spying on.

In a matter of minutes the person was in the mountainous area of the wolf tribe areas.

" Granpa' " The old wolf turned around and scowled. " What is it Kikyou do you see i'm busy?" Kikyou gave a very serious look and told the people he was talking to go away. As they walked far out of hearing range he ordered her. " Speak"

" It's the Half-breed she's coming back." Granpa' glarred at the ground. " is that all? We can handel her eaisily." Kikyou held up a hand. " She brought some dirty dogs too. One a hanyou like her and one a full demon. I could smell it from the area i was at. Then one of the tratiors is with her also, Rin."

Granpa' growled. " Why are they coming." Kikyou bowed her head. " They didn't say anything else before they left."

He paced back and forth then laid giving Kikyou an approving. " Do not tell your mother or Souta about this. You know how'd they'd try to protect her. For some reason I could never change their opinon on her like you and Kouga. But the Wolverens tell them of the wareabouts of these beings and make sure they are ALL low on energy before getting here. I want a clean kill without much noise, And finally the discrace to our names will be out of this world..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome snezzed and looked around. " Who's talking about me?" Inuyasha looked back and said. " you beileve that stupid saying?" " I think it's a good refrence when in an area, so yeah. At least ya know your popular. Unlike some people who had never snezzed around me." she side-glanced him.

He growled. " Because it was probally only you talking about me because everytime you left the room I started snezzing." She blushed. " In your dreams."

" If you're quiet done with that shit?" Sesshamaru and Rin said at the same time. They looked at each other then looked away abruptedly. " Ew another proper one." Kagome punched him. " you were getting annoying with your cockiness."

" And you weren't?"

She giggled slightly.

All of a sudden they all stopped. " Rin ya smell that?" Kagome growled. " 'Yeah seems they found us." Inuyasha glanced around and Sesshamaru narrowed his eyes. " They're all around us. What do you suppose we do? " Inuyasha directed the question to his brother. " Kill them, But thats too easy, maybe we should just torture them. "

Rin giggled " Please Sesshamaru we only need one for that." Kagome rolled her eyes. " We ARE surrounded. So do whatever ya want." Rin smirked playfully eyes turning bright blue. She got on her fours, " I can handle this..." She growled her hair rising slightly.

Sesshamaru opened his hand and a poision string came out. " I rather not watch." Inuyasha tapped his sword. " Me neither."

The group of wolves came out without cue and atempted to attake them.

Rin disappeared and jawed one by the neck snapping it then another then another and another. Sesshamaru Just stood there and attacked them with his claws. Inuyasha didn't even find it sutible to kill them with his sword and clawed them also.

Kagome kicked them around. They were to her at the moment nothing, but kickballs. Tossed everyway ever round. And each was hard enough to toss them a good yards. Some even hit the ground if Sesshamaru or Inuyasha didn't kill them.

Soon enough one was left and Kagome pounced on him. This wolf was a human looking as the others. He glarred at Kagome and bit at her. She slammed a clawed hand on his throat and blood sputtred out.

" I am not the one to fuck wit, So DON'T bare your fangs at me or I'll rip them out!!" The boy breathed heavy. " I have little patience with your kind in this lifetime so i'd advice you to tell me the shit I want to know. you hear me?"

He spat blood at her face. Kagome growled deep enough to scare everyone. " Rin Kick him, My hands are full." She was casious at first and remembered she wasn't so angry at her. She did what she asked and stood over to see if she wanted anymore orders.

" DO you hear me?" The guy said lowly. " Yeah Half-breed." She scratched his face. He yelped in pain. " I dare you to call me that again..."

He breathed heavy again and starred at her. " I am tired and i'm pissed. And if I don't get what I need to know I'll cut you in to pieces then Kill you...." His pupils shrunk. " Now who the fuck told you that we were here, were you on patrol or was their an acomplice."

" Lady Kikyou told us you and travelers were out here, Lord Oringanma ordered our squad to slow you down." Kagome thought a moment. " so granpa' ordered for me to be slowed down and the figures i'm traveling with. This bastered wants a clean fucking kill."

" Are you gonna let me go." She tilted her head a bit and raised a brow. cupping his face she quickly snapped his neck. " I don't let go that easy."

She stood and finally whipped the blood spattered spit off her face and glared at it. " Look at me I'm filthy." She glanced at Rin, Sesshamaru, And Inuyasha. They gave a simpithetic look.

" I'm just fine...Just pissed." she walked ahead hurriedly, Soon followed by the others.

' note to self never fuck with Kagome'

+++---------------------------------------------------+++

It was quiet from then on, Rin wasn't really shocked since the fact she knew she was gonna snap at some point. Kagome was really angry and wasn't calming down. The more she thought of Kikyou she regreted the fact that she didn't killl her with the right intent. Regreted she didn't slit her throat like a regular wolf on wolf.

Rin watched her expressions change along every moment until Sesshamaru spoke up. " I thought about something. If they had gotten the Information so quickly how did they manage to get here so quickly without hesitaion?" Rin agreed " you;re right..."

" Does your tribes have secret cuts to get to their home as quickly as possible if needed, Kagome?" Kagome looked at RIn. " Do you know any Rin?"

" I was never responsible enough, if anyone knows it's Sango," Kagome paced a bit. " Sango's not gonna be with us for a while esspecially if she's at the Inu shrine. " Inuyasha entered the conversation. " Can't you do that howl shit that ya'll do to contact her?"

Kagome rubbed her chin. " If we do that any other wolf around the area. It's a dumb way to try the telpathy techni..." She paused. " Rin you think we could use the telpathy power along a 10 mile radius?"

Rin got it and said. " we never tried it, but you could try. It's pretty far...sure you can control it." Kagome smiled and nodded.

The guys wanted to know what other telpathy could they do other then that howl of messages by the soundwaves.

Closing her eyes she breathed out, suddenly opening them he natural blue turned a bright green and she concentrated on an ridged area.

' SANGO..;

_no answer..._

' Sango-chan please can ya hear me!!'

_Kagome that you...where are you back at the shrine?..._

' no sango im still in the woods with Inuyasha, Sesshamaru, And RIn.'

_what are you doing this for then?..._

' Sango the wolvereens were trying to kill us, or slow us down to be killed. Kikyou snitched on us.'

_Tha Bitch, YA need us to back you up?_

' no Sango I need Direction to the quickest short cut to get there. I'm gonna face Granpa on my own.'

_WHAT NO Ka..._

' Sango please!!...Just tell me the fucking Directions...'

_*sigh* ok where are you?_

' The tree where you Killed the intrutors on a hunt. I think his name was Trinashu'

_which direction..._

north

_distance from aproxament area._

' about 26 more miles...'

_okay so Trinashu...let me see, southwest of the tree where I killed his brother, Inashu, which is about a 20 kilometer distance. An acorn is placed on top of the cut back. Then its just a straight ahead distance underground. One trap is there its a black posion ribbon that attracts demon spiders. Avoid that and you won't hit any other obsticles. One trap sets all of them off. _

' Thanks San...'

_be careful Kagome I don't want anybody dying in there ok...and i mean nobody._

' got it'

Kagome turned with a smirk and walked ahead. " Follow me..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 8

Kagome jumped tree to tree along side Inuyasha. Behind them was Sesshamaru and Rin. " THIS WAY." Kagome turned left from where they were and flipped to the ground. Inuyasha, Rin then Sesshamaru. They stayed in place as soon as one moved out the way they replced the empty stop and returned into the same sequence.

Kagome turned abruptedly again and went to the trees agains then skitted to a stop. Inuyasha didn't see it coming since the speed she was going and ran into her. They hit the tree in front of them . Kagome couldn't catch her breath that moment and only glarred at Inuyasha. He moaned not ready for that Impact. " My fault Kagome..." He finally stared her eye to eye and saw her glare. He got off her and Kagome tried to move, but a low branch actually scarred her side and went threw her armor.

" damnit." She pulled to get the armor and cloth out as hard as possible but it wasn't working. Inuyasha pulled at it with her and pulled with no luck. " You'll have to take the armor off Kagome." She went bug eyed. " You out ya mind?" She pulled at it again. Inuyasha took off hs top layer red Kimono top and covered Kagome's upper body, even so he wouldn't see.

" we're waisting time, just do what i say." She blushed. Taking off her armor and slipping out. her cloth to keep her breast in place and her wolf pelt skirt with the fur braces and boots. She then grabbed Inuysha's red Kimono top and quickly wrapped around her body then tied it into place. She looked discusted a second and went towards the tree again.

" Find a simple acron." Rin smiled. " Here..."

Kagome lifted it up and nothing happened, " What the hell..." Kagome got on her fours and sniffed around the area they were in and growled. " It's right here...damnit how does it open." Rin smiled. " I know that much." She sat beside Kagome and stuck her claws into the ground next to her and pulled a wooden lever. the grass rose and Sesshamaru held it open. " Got it go in Rin." Rin nodded and crawled in. Inuyasha did next and then Kagome and Last Sesshamaru.

It was dark in the tunnel and Kagome and Rin were the two who knew how to adapt quickly to the dark. Inuyasha and Sesshamaru took a while being Inu. " Can you guys see anything?"

" Nothing..." Inuyasha annoced. " the tunnels Black along with the light." Sesshamaru admitted. " I got it.." Rin grabbed Sesshamarus hand and Pulled him faster. " Kagome come on behind and get Inuyasha."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and moved along side Rin.

A while had past and it was getting darker if that was possible. Inuyasha tred to see threw the thick darkness but it was startign to get impossible. His eyes only ajusted a smug and the only thing he could spot was Kagome's body shape and the color of her eyes.

Suddenly he saw something drop, or thought something dropped. He picked it up seeing it was a black ribbon. " Kagome you drop this." A sound was getting heard from behind them. Kagome looked at it and gulped. " Drop the ribbon Idiot. That will attract the Spiders."

Rin's heart stopped. " Spiders...." Kagome looked towards Rin and saw the fear in her face. " Right now lets keep going....in a faster pace before they come."

Something fell in front of Kagome and heard it hiss. She growled and told Inuyasha to hurry up.

" come on we have to go faster." Rin nodded and went as directed. " Which way is an exit?" Sesshamaru asked. " I don't know, but we gotta find a way outta here." Kagome annoced. Hearing more hisses. " Do they bite?" Inuyasha seen them on there tails.

" no they hug..." Kagome reached in her boot keeping pace and threw a ball at them. It blew up into a light scattering them. There was alot more coming after.

Rin tried to concentrate on the exit. but after seeing that many spiders. It was hard to. She was always afraid of spiders ever since she was a pup in the tribe they killed her mother and father even her little brother. But her they didn't touch. She couldn't shake the fear no matter how much she wouldn't dissappear.

A spider jumped on Kagome's leg but didn't bite her, Inuyasha Kicked it off. But in return it bit him threw his upper Kimono in his arm. He winced at the pain, But didn't tell Kagome only kept going though things were getting dizzy.

He slowed down a bit andTried to gather himself but it only got worse. " Inuyasha come on." Kagome turned around and seen his condition. In a matter of seconds his breath was shallow. He got bitten and it was in his system and traveling fast. " Inuyasha..." She ducked as a last resort she has to carry him. " come Inuyasha don't die on me."

Rin seen Kagome carrying inuyasha trying to catch up to them. " KAgome there has to be an exit..." Kagome slanted her eyes. ' come one Kagome....think.'

Spiders were all over in every area. there was little area left to go. Sesshamaru spotted a light. " Over there we can go there." Rin smiled and backed up to let Sesshamaru lead. Kagome made up to them. Even with Inuyash on her back . Sesshamaru open the ridge where the light was and let Rin Go then Kagome and Inuyasha.

Rin's breath was out. She sighed and fell back happily. " We made it..." She looked at Kagome forgeting about Inuyasha's condition. He was sweating and fever was high. Kagome had a worried look on her face. It was trying to hold back another emotion also in the process though. FEAR.

She whiped the sweat off his face. " Inu-chan?" His breath was shallow and looked as if he wouldn't make it in a matter of minutes. Rin gave a sad face and looked for Sesshamaru. " OH NO SESSHAMARU!" Rin went back to the edge of the exit and tried to pull it up. " We can't leave him behind Kagome Help me..." Kagome got up quickly and ran to her helping her lift the ridge.

Sesshamaru crawled out and sighed. " That was a challenge..." Rin smiled. " You're alright. "

Kagome tightened her jaw and walked back to Inuyasha. " Your brother isn't in such condition. Sesshamaru. He needs medical attention. And I..." She tightened her jaw as her voice cracked. " He might die..."

Sesshamaru didn't respond. Rin did because he fell over.. " Sesshamaru!!" Rin seen three spider crawl out his Kimono and try to go for her. Kagome came over quickly and tossed them out the way. " He did get bitten." Rin sniffed.

Kagome stood over her with clentched fist.

" Kagome...what are we gonna do now?"

Rin sobbed. " What can we do now..." She held herself. " They might die..."

Kagome rubbed her eyes trying to stop the tears. Truth be told. Kagome and Rin could admit.

they felt helpless....


	21. Chapter 21

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 9

Rin sobbed harder. Kagome fought the tears even more. " Why are you crying over them...We didn't even like them." She growled. " They both were ass-holes. and not even amounting to anything. And Inuyasha The basterd caused this on himself..." Rin growled. " How could you say that Kagome, they were our friends... and you have NO RIGHT--" She stopped seeing Kagome crying. She was hurting as much as she was.

Rin slanted her eyes and placed Sesshamaru's head on her lap. His breathing was Shallow also. " Kagome...there has to be some way...." Kagome had crawled to Inuyasha and laid on his chest lightly to hear his heart. " Come on Inuyasha. Please just tell me this is one of your jokes. You want me to pay attention to you ok I am. Wake up... *sobbing* Wake up" She gripped his kimono and cried harder.

" Kagome there has to be a way...." Rin repeated. Hearing her crying harder turning into hiccups. Tears fell slowly off Her face onto Sesshamaru's. " There has to be. There has to be a way." Kagome tried to stop but it was hard to. " KAGOME!!!" Rin stiffened, Making Kagome do the same. She slowled her tears and starred at Rin. " Stop crying...And you say you're a Warrior. You can't even handle this..." She whiped her face and glarred.

" Stop just sitting there. We- There has to be a way. Just think Kagome. If we want to save them. by their body temperatures I say by the time the moon rises." She took a pause. " they'll be dead. " Kagome whiped her face next and thought a moment.

" Demon spiders poison can be conteracted with halite, lemon, and treesap..." Kagome glanced at Rin who stood and started clawing at a tree.

" What are you doing?" Rin kept clawing. " I am gonna get the treesap while you get the salt, I'll watch over them. " Kagome stood and blinked. " wh-what?"

" GET THE FUCKING SALT AND LEMON..." Rin growled clawing faster. " I don't want them to die. AND KAGOME IF YOU DON'T EITHER THEN GET YA ASS IN GEAR." Kagome nodded and ran off.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Kagome wrapped the cloth around Inuyasha's arm and clung it tightly. Rin had more to do Since Sesshamaru had been Bitten 5 times luckily being full demon gave him just the same conditions Inuyasha was in. Kagome sighed. " Will it work Kagome?" Rin asked finishing the last one.

" this is the only way I know. Wait." Rin sighed. " 'Kagome I hope this works."

" I do too."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sesshamaru growled at his headache. " Damnit... " He looked up seeing Rin over him. He was on her lap and she was asleep. Her hair was covering her face and was tear stained. ' _was she crying over me?' _ He starred at her another moment and closed his eyes again enjoying the comfort.

Inuyasha sat up wincing at the sting in his arm. A weight pushed him back a little. Kagome was lying on his chest sleeping she sniffed her nose and snuggled closer to him. Inuyasha sat up gently and held Kagome in his arms. Her heat leaving his chest he felt the wetness aganist it. ' She was crying for me...'

He got a flashbackof before he met Sukanko and Sesshamaru when he was a puppy and how the humans made fun of him and disliked him, He never knew why until the names started. And his moms tears shead.

' Kagome was crying for me...' He held her body and let her sleep in his arms. ' She had a restless time trying to save me. The least I can do is treat you the right way before we meet your so-called-family.'

+*+*+*+*+-+-+-+-+*+*+*+*+*+-+-+-+-+-+*+*+*+*+*+-+-+-+-+-+*+*+*+*+*+-+-

Kagome woke up next to a tree. She was surprised how hard she had slept. She never did that. esspeacially in such a dangerous enviroment at the time. Glancing over at Rin who was curled in a ball soundly.

Kagome then streched like a puppy and shook herself to get her hair back in line. walking over to Rin she lightly shurgged her. " Rin?" Rin mummbled and opened an eye and looked at her. " Kagome...* yawning* Morning" Kagome smiled. " Guess so, Have you slept hard too?"

Rin nodded. " I was a light sleeper a few hours ago, I just went into a deep sleep out of no where." Kagome srached her head and said. " The same with me..." She once again looked around.

' am i forgeting something?' Rin sat up and shook her head to get it in tact again. Then looked over at the entrance to the wolf cut to the tribe. She stood and started looking intensly around for anything.

Kagome rasied a brow at her and asked. " What's wrong?"

" Where's Sesshamaru and Inuyasha?"

* minutes later*

" INUYASHA...SESSHAMARU THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs stomping her foot for more strength in her voice. Kagome growled. " WELL WE KNOW THE FUCKERS ARE ALRIGHT!!!" She made sure they could hear whereever they were.

" INUYASHA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" Kagome finally got tired of it and turned to Rin. " well what do you suppose we do?" Rin growled. " It would be nice if they' d come back before we head off again."

" DO YOU GUYS KNOW THE TROUBLE WE HAD TO GO THREW TO GET YOU TWOS HEALTH NORMAL, BE THANKFUL ENOUGH TO COME BACK!!!" Rin stompped her foot.

" Dumbasses..." Kagome looked at Rin weridly. " WHAT?"

" I never heard you cuss so much, And you used it as an Insult...I'm Scared" Rin scoffed and jumped to a tree and yelled. " THIS IS GETTING STRESSFUL! SESSHAMARU, INUYASHA!!"

Sesshamaru appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her tackling her down to the ground. " Present..." Rin blinked completly confused.

Kagome screamed being picked up and found herself in the air. She turned to find a smiling Hanyou. " Inuyasha?"

" Here..."

Inuyasha landed and looked at Rin saying. " We're very thankful you did such a deed, Dear Rin..." Rin growled. " If the sarcasum wasn't there I might have believed it..." She looked up at Sesshamaru. " You are such a Bitch, Do you know how much trouble we both went threw I would like it if you two wouldn't run off like-like some DUMBASSES..." She got out of Sesshamaru's grip and glared.

" Sure Mom...." Inuyasha and Him said at the exact same time. Rin growled and turned off. " Go running I just Don't CARE!!!" Kagome smiled and came behind her following. Then Sesshamaru And then Inuyasha.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-

They were getting closer. The mountains were just beyond the field. Kagome hummed softly rocking her hips to whatever tune she had in her head. Rin was walking next to Sesshamaru not really saying anything.

Inuyasha was staying in the distance behind them. He was trying to stall a little time, Truthfully he doesn't want to see the wolf tribe or negociate anything with there kind. They degraded everything to make there own territory insted of earning it. Unlike his village with the Inu's His father got there territory the smiplist way, attacking each and every boredering villiage, tribe, cot, ect He was the most feared and respected Inu-demon and the fact Inuyasha never met him or remebers seeing him in person, He respects the fact that that's his father and he isn't alone even when his mothers gone.

Sesshamaru seen his brother haggeling behind and yelled to him. Inuyasha snapped out of it hearing that they were closing in on the tribe gates. Inuyasha growled low and caught up to them quickly.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Two wolves were guarding the area and were looking out for any intrutor or really anything they could fuck with. Sesshamaru walked ahead to the gate doors, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome who hid behind him and followed. Rin on his tale since he just grabbed Kagome and went off.

The wolves getting full sight of the 'intrutors' smiled mischovly. " What are your intensions,?" Sesshamaru rolled his eyes looking down at the animals. " It's none of your concern unless your a female. Where is the leaders of the joined tribes?" The first wolve who was white furred growled. " That's none of your bussiness unless you are a wolf demon...." Sesshamaru growled Rin ran up quickly and nealed to the Wolves respectfully. She was a traitor of the village, yes, but she IS a wolf demon.

Kagome watched sorriful. Rin never had to do that esspecially since those two were the ones that rasied her and fed her before she was taken by another family.

" Uncle....Chata....Please let us threw..." The wolves growled. " Rin what is the meaning of this? You've been missing...were you with these- mutts?" The grey wolf yelled. " Chata please, Let us threw we have to discuss things that could also benifit our tribe as well. as theres. I have an explination for my disapperence also." Chata looked at Uncle and glarred.

" We're litsening." Rin bowed lower hearing the tone in there voice. " I excaped from here because of treatment our family had given my long-life friend. I went away with Sango And Also Ayame."

" The you are posted as a traitor Rin we will not let you in." Uncle told.

" Please!!! Uncle...Chata.. accept this. I am a loner and I know I make Mistakes as a she-wolf...But please tell me what Demon hasn't!!" Chata sat and went to Rin and lifted her head with his nose. " Stand up Rin. I am going to tell you as an adult, not a pup since you obvously talk as one." Rin growled mently and starred back at Sesshamaru, Kagome and Inuyasha. They were watchng quietly and hoping Rin knew what she was doing.

Rin stood and gave a deathfull stare. Chata sighed. " Rin I know I may get into trouble by doing thus what I am about to do." Uncle took over. " You were the first kit that was spared by the spiders when your family was killed and your adopted brother has been missing you for the days you've been gone. So for Kuski's sake I'll let you threw."

Her face brightened up. " Just promise you keep this a secret." She nodded and petted their heads. " Rin before though. mind to tell who they are." Rin nodded and said qucikly.

" The one in the back is Inu...." She stopped a moment and growled low for no one to hear. ' this was way too easy...'

" Rin you didn't say who they were..." Chata annoced. She turned with a fake smile. " Sorry I thought I had to cough... the one in the back is InuKonku and his brother Donsu, Their rage' Inu from the southside of the human village sukana." Uncle nodded and stepped back. " the one behind Konku. The girl?"

Kagome lied as quick as she thought. " my name's Sukanako...I'm from the wolf tribe along the boreder waters." Rin was happy Uncle and Chata never met nor heard of Kagome's figures they probally thought she was a four legged wolf that could talk like them.

" Go ahead." and with that they stepped back. They walked threw without another word hoping this incedent isn't a trap just waiting to catch them.

Hopefully....


	22. Chapter 22

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 10

Getting out of hearing range Kagome whispered at her. " Why did you make up the names Rin." She glared at Kagome. " You didn't hear or smell someone else there? They were helping a spy get to know us a little better. Too bad for me they already had my name. Kagome I think the spy knew you were lying. But you two You're alright apperently."

Inuyasha sighed. " Didn't we know before they knew we were coming?" Sesshamaru agreed. " They did already have enough information to know they wanted us to come in without any trouble."

Rin stopped and starred at the bushes in front of the entry way to the tribe doors. " Here we are." She opened it carefully and looked around. demons were all around acting normal like nothing was coming nothing was gonna even atempt to. They obveously didn't know or they were good actors.

Rin grabbed Kagome and drug her down a bit. " I need to change your aperence a bit it seems Kikyou didn't tell the village to keep on look out. Inuyasha pick some of those red banbitchuan flowers they have good dye. Sesshamaru think you can help me rub this in." They nodded and did what she said.

Rin ground the plants and pours the jucie in Kagome's head. She scwented feeling the liquid threw her head. " Will this wash out?" Rin nodded still rubbing in her scalp. Sesshamaru get some dirt from the plant Inuyasha just picked. We have to make your skin a different color also.

" Rin what the hell."

" Do you really think the tribe won't notice a half-breed come back."

KAgome growled at the name. " DOn't get mad because it's true Kagome you are what you are. But right now we need your scent covered to another and you physical apperence changed. OK?" She nodded as Inuyasha came with a hand ful of the dirt.

" Good get her legs, I need Sesshamaru to come back down the stairs with me quickly I seen a ribbon that would be good to add. Can you help me find it?" Sesshamaru shrugged and walked next to her back down a bit.

Inuyasha held the dirt and gulpped. " are you gonna do it or are you scared." He looked up to see Kagome amused with the fact he was a little jumpy to even try to touch her. " Like I'm scared to touch you...Hold still."

" Been doing that.." She held a leg out and directed him to do so. He rubbed carefully on her leg rubbing it in to look like skin even in a close up. He got slow with the process when he reached her upper theigh. Kagome giggled because of the slow motion tickled her skin. He blushed lightly and contenued.

Rin walked up and had a long black ribbon in her hands and Sesshamaru covers in water. And a scowl on his face. Kagome looked at him and asked. " What happened to you?"

" It was connected to a bucket of water behind the bush it hung from, since i was taller then Rin it hit me first. And unfortunatly didn't touch Rin by her moving out the way in time." Inuyasha chuckled a bit and moved on to the other leg on her.

Rin watch in approvment. " You done this before?" His blush deepened. " Never..." Kagome giggled. " Of course he hasn't he'd be too embaressed..." Inuyasha growled. " Would not..."

" You're embaressed now..." Sesshamaru encouraged Kagome's statement. " DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!!!" Rin smiled " don't be so harsh on yourself...Of course I know you two didn't do anything." Kagome smiled warmly at him and he smirked slightly.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+---+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha entered first hold Kagome's hand she looked at the wolves around them. Rin came in then Seshamaru. Her fur was the color of her hair and her skin was a brown tan color. Her hair was a Dark red color and tied in a high pony-tail with a bang that covered half of her face. Inuyasha top Kimono was still held to her but she added some of her armor to it to make it seem different then all the others as if she was another wolf from another tribe. Her fur was mained down in the red color and looked as perfect and natural like any other wolf. and her scent that was usually lilies and spring water and the scent of a half-breed was now roses and moist dirt mixed with a scent of a full demon. Her face resembled her tan skin and rin told her to keep in one mood for her eyes would stay bright green insted of blue like her families.

Rin got in front and watch the curious male wolves stare at Kagome curiously along with Inuyasha and Sesshamaru being not of their tribe, not even close. Kagome stared a little embaressed she never got so much attention to the male group of her tribe before. A moment she was releaved, then relized the situation she's putting herself into. Inuyasha had let her hand go after the first moment, he was really just incouraging her to move forward. Not to prove to any of them she was owned.

Soon enought they made to the center where the leaders rested. Kagome's mother was in front of it at the time. She was looking at the sky for a moment then sighed. Kagome slanted her eyes, she couldn't hug her, couldn't tell her i miss you, i LOVE you I wanted to see you for the longest time. The only thing she could do was sit back as Sesshamaru walked to her and asked for the elders of the tribes were.

Surprised, her mother blinked and asked what is this meeting for? She was of all in command. " I apologize I need to dicuss a matter with the elders for the benifit of both our lands." She slanted her eyes wondering. " Go in there he went with my daughter for the moment to meet the other elders back here they'll be back momentarily." He bow'd and walked in Inuyasha stared at her and went in after. Then Kagome. and then Rin. Her mother followed in after and grabbed Rin quickly and dragged her back out. the other 3 turned quickly and blinked to Rin's disappearence.

*-*-*+-+-+*-*-*+-+-+*-*-*+-+-+*-*-*-+-+-+*-*-*-+-+-+*-*-*-+-+-*--*-*+-+-+*-*-*-+-+

" Where's my youngest Daughter NOW!!" Rin sighed saddly and cleared her throat. " Rin you dare come here without her?" Rin glared. " For what? Her to be set to Death just as quick?"

Her mother closed her eyes. " I miss her so much...I need her smile just once more to hug her. She' s my daughter Rin and I need her here and Souta's just the same. He changed so much since Kagome left. That quiet happy boy became a loud ruthless child. Stubborn on everything and hates to be around the others for how they treated his sister. If he seen Kagome again, She would know what to do. She did better then me with him and the fact that she knew how to talk to him like a sister other then an adult like Kouga and Kikyou would made him only want to be around her. I just wish..." A tear ran down her cheek and she whipped it quickly turning. " I could see her once more. one more time..."

" I'm sorry Miris-chan...I'm so sorry." Rin then walked back into the area she told them to wait in and sat ignoring the looks Kagome and the guys gave.

/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*

A grey wolf walked in with a bunch of others behind along with Kikyou and Kouga. He stopped seeing the four looking at him seriously. The grey wolf growled. " So Rin I see you're finally here..."

" Yes lord Oringanma, Like the company I have brung?" Rin said safisticated. He growled. " One of them I really wanted to see where is Kagome?" Inuyasha interjected keeping Kagome's cover. " Unfortunatly she couldn't be here." He glared like something really had happened to her. Granpa sat in front of them the elders close behind and Kikyou and Kouga wanting to hear what happened to her.

Inuyasha had to think from the top of his head and let it flow. Years of easily getting away with things and blaming it on Sesshamaru as quick made it easy to change his emotions to another quickly and totally believable sometimes he beileves the lies he tell himself.

" what had happened to my granddaughter?"

what no one knew is that the mother litsened closly to the conversation.

" after those wolves attacked Kagome was wonded badly. No villages were near-by, and of course we didn't have much for it. her wounds were too deep and being infected by the dirt and posion they put into the weapons. Kagome was a gonner..." He took a pause, side-glanceing real fast to Rin and Sesshamaru who looked like they would buy it if Kagome wasn't there.

" The best thing we did for her was lay her by the lake near-by the lake waters and burn her after she past...she should have blown into the waters by now..." he gripped his Kimono and glared at the grandfather. " And the things she told me about you all treating her in such a way makes me even angrier. How could you send them to try to kill us!"

Rin and Sesshamaru was amazed with his outburst to Oringanma, it was so believable that it could be turn into a drastic story and Inuyasha was the star. You hung on his words and he even looked the part.

Inuyasha eyes shined like tears would come and barred his fangs. " arn't you supposed to be family...doing this to her? What kind of person does that to their own family. All because she was different...A HALF-BREED LIKE ME!"

Kikyou and Kouga glared at him. " you don't understand how usless she was. Its a good ridance if you tell me..." Kouga annoced. Inuyasha growled. Yelling " BULLSHIT!" Kikyou entered the conversation. " Do you know who your talking to?"

" DO you?" Inuyasha stood. " Kikyou I persum. You're the worst of the worst. You tried to kill her before, She told me everything. Call her traitor, Call her what you want. But every word you say is exactly what you are. You're not even really a full Demon, you could never top her truthfully." Kikyou growled.

" HOW DARE YO..." Oringanma growled. and Kikyou stopped. " Obveously this boy is morning, There's nothing we can say to stop his emotions he probally was already going to fuss at us for doing so...What was she to you anyways?"

He was silent a moment and said. " My mate..."

Kagome watched in amazment. ' I wonder if he'll really act like that if I was dead?' She blinked and litsend as Oringanma spoke. " can't help the past now huh, but to believe your story how come none of the wolve you say killed Kagome not come back."

He smirked. " Easy I killed them, along with my brother." The elders glared deeply at him. " You Mutt...what were you thinking." The black wolf barked. " blood lust and I needed a wolf to take it out on." The elders along with Kouga and Kikyou stood ready to attack. only Oringanma stood uneffected.

" What my brother means is that he was angry with your kind at the time to do so...But to calm everyone down I think we should jump off the comment momentarily"

kagome's mother held her heart and ran off from the tent. Tears following after.

" That may be wise. Who is this wolf. She has the scent of two types of demons? What is your name?" Kagome looked at him and slanted her eyes changing her voice just a bit. " Sukanako I live with the wolf in the waters. I left a while ago when my family was killed so I a passing traveler really." Oringanma nodded. " so your half-wolf and half-dog werid mix isn't it?" Kagome looked down and glared. " sure is sir."

Rin sighed and entered. " besides the point I think we should say what we need to. Right?" She nudged Sesshamaru and he spoke. " We were brought here because of Youskai Korai depression. Since the demons attcked we have been on a troublesome times but we've over came the destruction and have been prospering very well."

" SO what have you came here for mutt?" Kouga asked. Sesshamaru ignored the insult for the moment. " Wolf tribes always seems to have an over stock of woman for breeding with..." Oringanma with the elders growled.

" you came to take the she-wolves? For what prosper does that bring us?" For some reason they all looked towards Kagome. She glared at the elders. " Is that supposed to be an insult since i am both?"

Oringanma sighed. " No offense, pup, but your basically the same as a half breed." Kagome tightened her jaw. Rin gulped. " Look Oringanma-san do you really want more enimies. thats a very big Insult to her kind..."

" She should blame her mother for even falling for a breed such as that..." Kagome and Inuyasha growled at Kikyou for that.

Kagome stood and her eyes changed to a brown color.

Rin seen and freaked. ' kagome your blowing your cover damnit.'

" If you think I so un-prospering how about we fight and see how strong I am aganist the women of this village. And You Next as the men of this damn TRIBE" Kouga smirked at her. " Fine pup if you thinnk you can...." Rin shook her head and bit her lip as they walked out.

When they left Sesshamaru placed a firm hand on Inuyasha's head. " Good job with the lie they obveously believed it." He slapped his hand away. " You think years of getting you in trouble was for nothing?"

He then hit him on the arm.

*-*--*-*-*--*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kagome stood regulary and tapped the sword on her side. Kikyou crossed her arms. " Are you cheating with that ugly weapon of yours."

Kagome starred at her and took the sword off and tossed it to Rin. She held it closly and looked sympethtic. ' We're wasiting time...What is the point of this.'

Kagome then flicked her wrist making her claws appear. being in Youskai Korai for the while before and then gave her some tiips on how Inus fight and unfortunatly she doesn't exactly know how females fight.

Kikyou got on her fours having a green aura seep from her skin. Kouga glared at his sister. " So soon Kikyou?" She growled. " Might as well take her out quickly." Kagome leaned in half-way and put one leg out. ' time to try this fighting style anyway."

Kikyou jumped to her quickly grabbing her leg Kagome drop kicked her leaving a dent in the ground, then jumping back from her. Kikyou shook it off and disappeared. Kagome smiled and stood were she was.

Sesshamaru leaned to Rin an asked below a whisper. " Why isn't she looking for her."

" They're blood line she will always know where Kikyou is, Probally even before she would." Inuyasha chuckled a bit. " Nice trick."

Kikyou appeared over-head and Kagome grabbed her arm and swung herself over her body and threw her to the elders and Kouga. They all seperated when Kikyou was thrown. " how can you be so calm you bitch."

Kagome slanted her eyes and jumped back. Kikyou growled not getting an answer. " Fine i was taking it easy on you but since you want to disrespect ME and my athority I'll end your life here." Kagome sat down and starred boredly at her. " if you want a clean target I'll put my ass in the air?"

Kikyou growled and clawed at her. Kagome moved all around to avoid it. But Kikyou was pretty fast. Kagome wasn't scared but Kikyou did get some of the dirt on her that she used as her skin tone under her nails. Kikyou seen this and sniffed it. " UGH you're filthy Mix-breed MUTT. You have it under my claws..."

Kagome backed a step. And breathed out. " Mutt this and Mutt that. Pup that and Pup this. I have a name ya know..."

Rin tapped her foot. " Could we just contenue our conversation in the cave sight. it seems my friend has a short temper and really doesn't take the minor insult to you all nicly. can we just stop this...." Rin stopped seeing a tall brown haired wolf stomping to the area.

" Souta?"


	23. Chapter 23

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 11

" Souta?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome turned immidiatly, her little brother wasn't so little any longer. He looked angry and had barred fangs, " Oringanma....You went too far this time." He jumped for him but Kouga grabbed him. " Souta what the hell are you doing!!!" He growled. " You sent that damn team to kill Kagome, You wanted her dead didn't you. Now mom and I will never see her again!!" He barked. Kagome loooked at her little brother shamefully.

" Souta it's none of your business you're too young to understand."

" She's my sister and of course she's my business!" Souta barked even louder." You murdered your own fucking family." Kagome watched his breakdown.

She looked back at Rin who didn't know what to do. Things were already off subject since the insult was passed. And Now Souta had jumpped into it. Kagome couldn't take it. Her little brother how did he figure? Did her mother know?

grabbing Inuyasha She whispered to him something, then she ran off to the direction of the waterfall near the edge of the tribe. Inuyasha looked at Rin friquently and grabbed her telling Sesshamaru to follow.

Rin did so leaving the family to solve the problem on their own they wouldn't notice any way at that point.

*********************************************

" What's going on Inuyasha?" He looked back at them and said. " Kagome said she was gonna show herself and blow her cover she went this way to do so. If we don't stop her their might be a blood fight." Sesshamaru grabbed Rin and tossed her on his back to they could get there faster.

Kagome stood at the edge of the waterfalls and held her breath diving in. The water quickly washed the dirt that matched her skin and the red dye washed away. the full demon scent and the blood particles from before. going back up to breath she squezzed her hair out and washed as fast as she could the others could come in a mater of time and stop her before the work was all gone.

Inuyasha was the first to see her he yelled to Kagome. " What's wrong with your head woman." She looked up and gave a serious look. ' It's something I have to do for my brother."

" Do you want your brother to witness your death?" Rin yelled.

Kagome jumpped out the water and span a flip shaking the water off in the air. then she landed on the ground in front of them. " It's too late and maybe if this is through we can finally contenue the conversation of the mating problem with Youskai Korai..."

Sesshamaru shook his head. " Do you know what you're getting your self into?"

" Very..." Kagome looked at him with a smirk. " It;s not like I can't take them. I'm here as a visitor as you two are. Lets get this over with quick for we can leave and meet up with Sango , Ayame, and the others" SHe walked through them and turned slightly. " besides I know very well wha tI'm about to do...Now come on it was a waiste following me...."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Entering the village again the wolves and members of it were in aw. Kagome walked valently through the vale and back to the arguing wolves. fortunatly Souta was still trying to fight off Kouga. Kagome crossed her arms and stood next to Rin and Inuyasha.

" I think it's time if we contenue the conversation at hand before a blooded war starts." Souta's heart stopped seeing his sister in front of all of them a glare on her face, She looked older now, She was figured and looked more serious a weapon to her side. " Kagome?-KAGOME" He slipped out of Kouga's grip and ran to his sister holding her. " Nii-chan...." She smiled and held him back.

The elder wolf growled. " What happen to the sob-story about her death?" Inuyasha scoffed. " Can't tell when someone lies to you?" The elders all growled deeply at him. Sesshamaru steppedin front. " Go ahead and jump..." Kagome placed a hand on Sesshamaru's shoulder and said. " It's better if I do this."

Stepping in front of the elders she noticed the other wolves were gathering around furious with her return. " Litsen up and litsen good. YOU TRATOIROUS MONGRALS..." The crowd glarred ready to attack. " I have been treated with your bullshit, you're low-blows and more bullshit..." Turning to the elders she said valently. " But I'm not visisting you as a member of this tribe. I'm visiting as a visitor. AND no wolf can complain or comply aganist me for the fact I am so." Rin sighed. " Now tell them why we came here."

Kagome nodded and backed a few steps. " As you know I was banished to the western lands because of your haterd for me from most members of the tribe areas. I lied to you before faking I was Sukanako, I fortunatly got that name from the now one and only leader of the Dog demon lands. You should have heard of the attack am I right?" Mumbles were heard all over some laughing for the Inu's demise on their power.

" I SAID LITSEN TO ME..." Her yelled was brutall and warnfull like a cats. They all quieted. " The fact of that is the breeding matters have declined horribly. and the fact that had happened...Welcomes me to Annoce that the Inu's want to make a bargin for a BARGIN?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips. The elder grey wolf barked. " What is the bagrin?"

" I think the Dogs need to explain that part to you Since I can tell most of you don't like what I was saying before or thought of it as amusment..."

Sesshamaru stepped forward and Kagome back down going to Rin.

" We want help from your tribe. " Sesshamaru sighed saying. Inuyasha cut in. " It's hard to say really our next option is the humans and that is not going to be an option..." Sesshamaru entered in again. " We need the women..."

It was quiet a moment until a woman yelled. " WHAT FOR?" Inuyasha chuckled a bit. " what do you think for. Breeding, You don't have to like it...And besides it will benifit both sides in my view." Sesshamaru nudged him. " You don't persuade THEM that way." Inuyasha changed up and said. " What I mean is that combining our lands will make ourselves allies and be the strongest demons in the known areas."

" That does no good for the women of this tribe, Like ANY of us will want to breed with mutts." One wolf woman yelled the others intruded encouraging the woman.

" Litsen we're are trying to nigociate....It's not a bad thing anyways..." Inuyasha tried to get a positive responce. " Inuyasha stand down." He looked over to Kagome, She was looking back to the corner of the tribe area. " I have a plan."

" Actually I do..."


	24. Chapter 24

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 12

Sesshamaru turned hearing Sukanko's voice. " Told you will be your back-up..." Sukanko walked to the elders and bow'd. " I apologize for intruding...But what my son's are trying to do what i have told them to do in the first place." Kagome's grandfather stepped forward. " It's up to the women of the area."

Kagome and Rin stepped forward. " When had it ever been the choice of the women old man...." Oringanma turned aburptedly to Rin. RIn growled. " What are you saying, it has always been the choice of the women." Kagome growled. " You mean till we can't take the beging anymore....I seen what the women of this tribe go through before marriage. When the male sights her he never stops bothering her till she says yes and bares him some kids for he can shut the hell up..." Rin chuckled a bit. Kagome turned to Sukanko. " Truthfull and unfortunatly it has never been up to the women of the tribe to choice who they want to be with, It's a very rare acasion...." She turned back to the Female wolves.

" And how can you judge....If you don't know we're techniqually MUTTS too." They glared at Kagome. " We have our egos....some members of our tribe is on four legs, Fur, Rounded ears. TAILS...." They litsened in intently. " We arn't that far apart."

She looked at Rin, who was standing next to ayame and Sango. " We are a bunch of wolves and dogs, fighting because we don't want to breed...Humph" She stood tall and said. " I- When i left this place, I trully hated both...I hated the haters of this tribe, I hated the guys who dis'd me for being a half-breed. I hated my own family because I knew they deeply hated me even though-" She turned to Kikyou. " EVEN THOUGH I never hated them..."

" We have enough women here to breed with, " She told Sukanko. " And the choice I guess is there's because the fact they are rebeling aganist it." Stepping down she wrapped her arm in with Inuyasha's. And they both walked off.

" Now that she proved her point to you all. I would like to speak with the elders. Elders..." She directed them to the hut she knew was theres. Oringanma sighed and told Kikyou and Kouga to leave for now. The elders and Sukanko went into the hut and things started seperating and quieting down.

***********************************************************

Kagome sat under the tree by the waterfall she just was. They all have been in that hut for at least 2 hours now. Night was peeking around the corner. Rin, Sango, and Ayame sat near Kagome and watched her stay in the quiet stage. Miroku was in front of Sango, no one was litsening, all the way into the conversation they had at hand. Souta followed out there but didn't really know what to say to his sister after so long.

Inuyasha was still held onto by Kagome and the grip sometimes tightened which fightened him a bit. What could she be thinking about that made her cringe.

Sesshamaru sat in front of Rin just thinking of how his mother was going to handle things. Everything was way too quiet.

Kagome looked towards Sango, and Ayame.

" Hey Hagerd girls?"

They looked at her. " Don't you have family you want to see?"

Sango, and Rin's face lit up. Ayame scoffed. " I don't want to see my old man...He's probaly furious with me for being gone for the past few days..." Kagome smiled a bit and went to Ayame and pulled her up.

" Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshamaru, Rin, And Souta...Come on. " They gave her a look. " If we just sit here it will feel like forever, mayb traveling around will get people talking. " They followed Kagome and Ayame was drug with her.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

" Sango, go see how Kohaku's doing...I'm sure he wants to see you. Miroku how about you too." They nodded at Kagome's request and walked off. " Rin...Sesshamaru..." They looked in her direction. " Why don't you both go see Kuski...You heard what your uncle and chata said am I right?" Rin giggled and nodded grabbing Sesshamaru's hand. " Met my block..."

" Ayame, come on..." Ayame followed Kagome silently. " You need to see your grandfather..." Ayame growled. " That old gezzer...He hates me."

" You don't believe that..." Ayame looked at Kagome and blinked. " Huh?..."

" You don't bellieve that...he wants to see you and you know it. Go see Hinma, " Ayame slanted her eyes. " Ok...Kagome." And Ayame turned around running off.

All that was left was her, Inuyasha and Souta.

Kagome smiled as everyone had looked-forward to seeing thier family when suggested. Inuyasha looked at her then watched as she turned. " I'll be back later, You and Souta talk, KAY" Inuyasha rose his hand and said. " Hay wait a sec..."

" Thanks Inu-cha....See-ya." He covered his face when she ran off. Dust clearing she was out of sight completly. He couldn't even tell which way she had went at that point.

Souta glared at Inuyasha. " You and my sister have something?" Inuyasha turned at him and raised a brow seeing the glare on his face. " We're friends."

" Not whatmy senses tell me. The others probaly can't smell it because they're all older then me, and doesn't have some Inu in them also." Inuyasha gave the kid a look and sniffed. He did have Inu blood in him. Not much but enough to sense.

" I have a higher quality of smell I can even see her aura around you...Is that why she's so close to YOU?" Inuyasha took that as an insult and walked away, not wanting to aruge with a curious kid.

Souta followed. " How long has it been since you two last slept together."

" DO you really want to visulize that it's on your own time. Me and Kagome has done nothing."

" OK..." Souta rolled his eyes and thought a moment. " Are you two married...mates?" Inuyasha sighed fustrated running a hand through his hair. " I said we are friends."

" With benifits..."

" NO , LOOK KID..." Inuyasha grabbed the boy and poked him in the chest. " Me and Kagome were ingaged. we're ingaged again and not going to get married until we return back to the western lands. Are you happy with mor information."

" NO...I want to know what I asked earlier."

" WHY?" Inuyasha had creaks in his voice to signal a whine. " I just want the truth... I mean jeeze i'm 20 years old and people still treat me like I don't know what the words M-A-T-E spell. You smell like Kagome...It's hard to get her scent off of any old person. Hers is very rare to take in the first place. I know my sister and I want people to stop blocking out parts expecting me to UNDERSTAND...give me full Information, Did you and Kagome get together in that way OR NOT..." Inuyasha slanted his eyes and blew out air.

" You talk alot for a 20 year old demon. Yeah I did...both of us mated. Are you happy now KID." Inuyasha sat on the ground by a tree.

" Yes very," Souta followed.

Inuyasha looked at him in the weirdest way. " I'll never understand your kind." Souta closed his eyes. " Well you might as well if you're gonna live with the female wolves of this tribe...IF the elders agree to it."

Inuyasha sat back and looked at the sky star-filled now.

" IF"

*-*-*/-*-*-*-/**-*-*-*-/-*-*-*-*-*-*/-*-*-*-*-*-/-*-*-*-/-*-*-*-/-*-*-*-/-*-*/*-*-*

Kagome sat at the edge of the water hearing a ratling behind her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at the water in front of her ignoring it.

It was heard again.

She sighed normally and said outloud. " What is it Kikyou, Kouga?"

They came out silently and looked towards her. " We came to ask questions about the sudden outburst?" Kouga said,

Kagome rolled her eyes. " I was pissed and I don't want to talk about it with the likes of you two. "

" Are you out of your mind." Kikyou made a face. " You're still a excil coming back, You should be put to death but that little Inu-bitch came in at the moment. I was ready to tear you to sheards." Kagome growled not turning.

" Are you mad."

" Funny how you're saying that when early you could hardly beat me." Kikyou growled. " Did I hurt something. And Kouga you on the side of me, You were gonna do the same I persume. You two were gonna double team me."

Kouga ran a hand threw his hair. " you're too smart for your own good Kagome."

Kagome growled at him calling her that, He didn't have the right to call her name. To say Kagome. She felt the only thing they should call her is an Inu since most of her time and life the only people who cared for her or gave a living shit was the Inu and the Humans. Her own kind exciled her and she was pissed. Calling her her name was an insult to her, they, none of them had the right to call her KAGOME every again.

" Fight me..." Kikyou smiled at Kagome's request. " What was that?"

" Both of you at the same time...FIGHT ME..." She jumped up quickly and scared Kikyou in the face and hit Kouga before he could grab her. Then jumped back.

Kouga jumped after her to the water fall end and grabbed her neck. Kikyou ran quick;y to punch her. Kagome had other plans she kicked Kouga in the side to make him tip and loosen the grip a bit. But for the moment she forgot about Kikyou who kicked her off the edge.

Before she had time to act she was drop kicked by Kouga right into the water. She came up only to be pushed down by Kikyou.

" You need to learn how to swim better Kagome...You might drown...." Kagome struggled under water and blew out bubbles, She then held her breath again trying to keep consiceness and kill Kikyou when she got out.

Kikyou let go after a few minutes when the struggling stopped. Kouga watch from the edge and shook his head. " Good ridence." Kagome lifted her head and swam a bit further then Kikyou gasping.

' Another moment I would have _really _drowned.' She jumped out only to be caught by Kouga. " Very presitant huh?" Kagome grew her claws out and stuck into Kouga's back getting a bit in the thiegh.

She howled as loud as possible in pain, He had to grave a vain for that, or had took a chunk of when he removed his teeth. Her whole right leg felt usless, now and now she knew what was waiting for her when she got down to the ground.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Ayame **_ * _**Sango&Miroku * Rin&Sesshamaru * Inuyasha and Souta**_

She was *Sango dropped her cup*Rin was just walking out*Inuyasha shivered at

talking to *hearing the scream, *of the hut she talked to *the sound afraid now.

her grand *Kohaku even stopped *Kuski in. She seen his kids*what happened to

father when * hearing the sound. * and admired them already*Kagome. That

she heard a *" Isn't that Kagome- *but her happy spirts were *blood hurdeling

howl in pain. *chan's howl, is she alright?"* ripped when she heard*scream. It made

Her heart *Sango grabbed Miroku *Kagome's howl. Sesshamaru*his stomach

stopped *and ran outside to hopfully *even gave a worried look. *turn. Souta

reconizing it. *find out where the sound * She met with Sango in the *already knew.

Kagome was * came from and hopefully* same moment and ran in *Inuyasha knew

hurt, and pretty *get there in the nick- *the direction. What was *something has

bad to make her *of-time. *going on? * happened to her,

scream like that. * * *But by who now.

Hasn't see been through enough?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome was laid on the ground facing Kikyou and Kouga. Kouga neeled to her and sighed. " This was a waiste of energy, I wanted to at least get a bigger fight then that," He touched her cheek. She bit his hand. He grolwed punching her in the head getting her to let go after the 15th hit. But only to what popped out her shirt.

Kikyou seen it and growled. " Kagome what was that thing?" Kagome held her chest and keeping it tucked it. Then trying ot get up. Kikyou stomped her back down. " Little-little sister." Kagome whimpered in the ball, getting kicked in the injuryed leg over and over again. The sacred jewel showed itself once more but she refued to let them have it. the whole jewel.

Kouga got fustraed and pulled out his sword. Kikyou kicking her back down in feel-position. Then Kouga let his arm drop about to slice Kagome in half. When Inuyasha pulled out his sword and stopped him.

The sword Kagome forgot about. He growled at Kouga and barked getting Kouga to growl. " You will NOT TOUCH MY KAGOME..." Kagome held the necklace close under her shirt. Kouga jumped back when he said that and put his sword back in it's sheath.

Kagome watched scarce and looked at Inuyasha's face. What were those marks. Looked like they could belong to a full demon. Eyes changing right in front of her.

Kikyou growled at him. But stepped back when he stepped forward. Eyes turning even darker to a red. Sesshamaru seen that from his distance and ran towards his brother. " Inuyasha NO..." He grabbed his brothers shoulders and shook him. " Not now...don't lose control you idiot." Inuyasha looked him in the eyes and growled, closing his eyes claming himself.

" If you touch Kagome again. that's the last thing you'll touch in your life." Inuyasha warned grabbing Kagome pulling her up. " You alright?..."

She only could nod. limping, Kouga and Kikyou stood their not able to move since that happened. Kagome knew what they were thinking, she sensed it too.

Such power from a half-breed was almost unthinkable. So quick too. He snapped and almost equaled in power of a full demon dragon from the underworld and that was a lot. But Sesshamaru stopped him, As if him transforming would be dangerous for people around....or because Inuyasha can't fully control it himself...


	25. Chapter 25

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 13

Kagome was sat next to her brother. Rin and Sesshamaru was the only ones who seen the scene, Souta was there but was too busy with Kagome to mention it.

Inuyasha leaned on the tree next to Kagome when he got suddenly pulled away by Sesshamaru. Rin sat in front of Kagome and sighed. " You scared us...If you died. REALLY died. I don't think, Inuyasha would be stable right now...Seeing the way he snapped when he seen Kagome balled up and whimpering holding her chest, REALLY THE JELWEL, freaked him out, made him angry and say things that he probaly will say he didn't say later on.

She stood and almost fell back down. " Kagome that's enough moving." Rin ordered. Kagome ignored and tried again walking towards where inuyasha and sesshamaru were.

Rin sighed knowing how stubborn Kagome could be at times. So she let her go.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome pouched silently knowing that if she let her pain get to her head she'd give away her position.

Sesshamaru shook his head. " What are you trying to accomplish..."

" I was trying to protect Kagome..." Sesshamaru pushed his brother getting a growl. " You incompitant demon..." Inuyasha glared. " One to talk. If you let me..."

" if I let you do what you pleased all the time, your ass would be in so much dirt, you'll be 6 feet under." Inuyasha scoffed. " THINK for a moment before you act Inuyasha. Stop acting like-like a fucking half-breed." Inuyasha looked at the ground slanted eyed. " You're my brother i admit...and at most times, I really....REALLLY hate you."

Inuyasha growled. Then when a hand was placed on his shoulder he cooled a bit. " But you're my little borther. With fathers memory I promised I would look after your ass. And make sure you don't die sooner then 600 years. " Inuyasha shook his head looking at his brother. " What happens after that..." Sesshamaru laughed

" You don't want to know..."

Kagome held the jewel again getting burned by it she winced and looked at the way it was darkening. " A demonic aura is coming near...But whose is so strong it tarnishes the jewel?..."

" HELLO KAGOME..."


	26. Chapter 26

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 14

Kagome shuddered. " NARAKU!!" She screamed, pulling out her blade. he dodged it and landed behind her. " Have you decided weather to give the jewel to me or not?"

" What does it matter to you anyway...If you use this thing then you'll be destroyed with whatever impure thing you're planning to do." She slung it behind her only to have him dodge it again. " Oh, but Kagome...I was going to do quiet the opposite. It's very simple see. I mean everyone will get what they want. I'll have the jewel you'll have your friends and Inuyasha beside you with that little bundle with you."

Kagome gasped. " It's a shame you were fighting though who knows if it's living or not?" Kagome held her stomach. " I'm not pregnant, every female demon knows the exact moment when she's pregnant."

" My dear," He chuckled walking to her cupping her fearful face. " Would I lie about something like that..." Kagome thought a moment and backed away as fast as she could. " NO...I don't believe you Naraku...And I won't." He whipped out his long arms and grabbed her leg. " You won't go without giving the jewel to me."

" NO!!!" She screamed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sukanko came out the hut sighing, Her son and step son were waiting outside calmly. " What I miss?" Inuyasha shrugged " nothing really. What happened in there?" Sesshamaru entered. " Did they agree to help us in reward of more land spand between both lands?" Sukanko sighed again.

" I'd doubt it. they made me just want to kill all of them and steal the women but that wouldn't be wise."

" That would cause a war just as quick the men trying to steal them back." Sesshamaru said. " We don't need any wolf blood shead...we're are honorable rulers not some dogs and that's what we need to prove. Especially you Inuyasha.' He looked at Sukanko weridly. ' does she mean with me being a half-breed.'

" They told me your little preformance, good job IF Kagome didn't blow her cover, but since that has happened. YOU need to earn the trust back. You're a good liar Inuyasha just don't get caught..."

He nodded and turned. " I need to check on Kagome..." And with that he waved off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha returned to where Kagome was resting and found NO ONE there.

" I have a funny feeling about this." He sniffed getting a floating feeling or discust. Naraku was in the area and really close. Inuyasha growled and held his sword on his side. " He's gonna die today..."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Inuyasha arrived there just in time, but the scene wasn't pretty.

It seems the girls had come to see what was going on and laid on the ground unconscience. He turned to look at Naraku ready to fight but the sight he had seen wasn't what he had wanted.

Kagome laid head down clutching her chest refusing to look at him or Naraku. Inuyasha growled and seen tears obveously falling freely. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!!"

" Cool yoursefl Inuyasha I have a light hold on her, I wouldn't want to kill the kid." Inuyasha clicked his sheath looking both ways. " What kid, I don't see any kid anywhere?"

Naraku shook his head and smirked. " You obveously don't know eaither, Such a shame. you half-demons can't relieze anything in the moment like full demons can." Inuyasha growled. " What are you talking about Naraku?" He chuckled and dropped Kagome to the side. Inuyasha glared deeper at Naraku.

" This little wench has been keeping a lot of things from you...And I think it'd be best if she'd tell." Inuyasha pulled out his sword and growled. " DOn't lay a hand on her...DIE!" Inuyasha swung his sword. Naraku jumped and disappeared.

" I'll be back Inuyasha, Don't think I left, Don't think I'm not watching. The Jewel will be mine....And the western, eastern, ect. WIll all be controled by me...." His voice faded as Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side.

She looked at him and left the eye lock they were going to have. He slanted his eyes and said silently. " What was NAraku talking about when he said you're keeping things from me?"

Kagome clutched her chest again and whimpered. " Kagome?" She slapped his hand off her and she stood, holding her side. " Enough pity, alright."

" Are you going to answer my question?" She picked up her sword and glared at him. " Why?"

" You're hiding something from me and I want to know!!" He yelled at her. Kagome pulled her blade back a bit and swung it at Inuyasha. " Kin-Kotsua!!" He jumped up in the air quick enough so the blow wouldn't attack him. It was a white light that speard across the area like a posion. But light enough to only stun you.

" KAGOME!!!"

She ignored and walked off. He watched in amazment.

She was hiding something and he wanted to know.

He remembered the girls and began carring them back to the opening to get healed.

A lot of shits been going on and Kagome's obveously's the star.

*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*--*--*-*-

Hours later Sukanko had been called back in for negotiation. It was quiet the wolves all huddled to their homes early because of their visitors, and the visitors weren't even happy.

Kagome sat next to Rin and Ayame. Sighing slightly. Sango was asleep aganist Miroku and miroku was dozing himself. Sesshamaru was on the ground on full alert and catious but also falling into his own slumber. Inuyasha was the only one not sitting he was to roudy. Naraku coming after ONLY Kagome. The kid comment...Came to get what he wants, He only wants the jewel.

Kagome knows whats happening. She has to had known, Since she had came back things had been crazy and a lot of attacks had been happening. And Inuyasha had to know...WHAT THE HELL IS SHE HIDING?

" Kagome?" Inuyasha's soft voice towards her got everyone up again. He walked to her and kneeled. " What exactly have you been hiding?"

She shuddered. ' does he know...damn you Naraku,' she looked in his eyes. ' he's been trying to add things up.' She looked around at the curious looks.

" I can't tell."

Inuyasha sighed. " Why is that? Naraku had said, he told. He's mocking my knowledge."

" It's not that hard." Sesshamaru mummbled. Getting a couple giggles. Inuyasha glared at him. " I want to know. What's been going on?"

She thought. Reaching up to her stomach and unfortionatly stopped. She refused to tell about the jewel. Last priority. Right now that had to be checked.

She smiled softly and giggled. " I'm pregnant."


	27. Chapter 27

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 15

Inuyasha P.O.V.

Looks all turned our way. Pregnant?? She was kidding right. If she was it was not the time and it wasn't funny!!! " You're kidding right?"

Kagome shook her head. " No sir...I am not."

" How long?"

" How long do you think Inuyasha:"

" Inuyasha?" Rin warned. " What happened, you to couldn't have done it, their was so little fucking time to do...well MATE" Inuyasha shushed her. " Don't say that word. " Sesshamaru sighed. " You're the father?" He shrugged and looked at Kagome. Maybe she could have been pregnant before, it's only been about 2 or three weeks theirs a possibility she just figure now by her own period.

Kagome gave Inuyasha the dumbest look. " You're a complete dult arn't you?"

" Just figured that?" Inuyasha growled at Sesshamaru. Then stared at Kagome again. " This isn't something to joke around with Inuyasha" He sat in front of her and looked her in eyes seeing she was serious.

" Ok explain please!!!" Sango stood and yelled. " I think I know...Inuyasha told me..." Miroku annoced, " the night I was Stalling you girls, Inuyasha went to go 'talk' with Kagome." They blushed at each other. " I guess that was the little time they needed. Or long time. I was stalling you guys pretty long..."

" Weren't you guys mad...WHAT THE HELL IS UP WIT THIS! you guys are having problems and then happy with each other now...." Rin shook her head. " A Baby Kagome you have to go back with Sukanko!"

" WHAT!" Sesshamaru cut in at Kagome's out burst. " She's right imagine if in a battle? What are you gonna do if you get killed, or kill the pup?" She slanted her eyes. " Just think Kagome this is for the best, we'll handle the negotiaction."

" NO I'm staying till it's through."

" are you litsening idiot....This isn't just about you!" Kagome seen Inuyasha reaction, he was serious. " You ARE going with Sukanko and Sango. They'll protect you, we'll take care of the negotiation here!!"

"NO I AM NOT LITSENING TO YOU!"

He growled. " You staying here is leaving you for desaster Stupid!"

" QUIT CALLING ME STUPID!!!" She growled. " My name...you know my fucking name you ass..." He sighed. " I apologize..."

She blinked. " But you know I am right...If you stay not only you will be in danger but our pup...like i said this isn't only about you..." She slanted her eyes.

Kagome looked towards the girls and Miroku and Sesshamaru. " Do you also Believe that i may die by the hands of my own people..." She turned to Inuyasha, " Or do you think Naraku's vile hands will grasp at me..." He shuddered.

" I will not kill my child..."

" OUR..."

" Inuyasha do you truly want to take care of this pup?" He gave a foul look. " how could you ask such a question!"

_'" I want you to for-fill what we were going to do before. But not with anyone knowing...Or figuring we did so. No binding..." She whispered now. " call it a free ride..."'_

" Im just saying...you don't exactly love me..." He blushed slightly. " And like I had said that night...I just wanted forfillment. Nothing more...You know we hate each other, how exactly could a reltaionship like that last?"

" Kagome what are you saying!?" Rin argued.

" Im saying I do not love INUYAHSA!" Inuyasha gulped silently to himself. Somehow those words pained him more then any demon, blade, or Naraku killing his own mother. Yet he didn't even know himslef why.

Ackward silence....

Silence...

More silence...

A chuckle came breaking the stillness everyone turned to Inuyasha. Bangs covering his face. " I didn't love you anyways..." He looked her in the eyes with a face of amusement. Or was it? It looked like the smile would fade at any moment.

" How could anyone...You're pure evil at so many times. Im sorta surprised that a kid would be ours let alone the mating part. *chuckles* It's no point for us to be together right?" Kagome watched Inuyasha stand.

" Where are you going little Brother?" Inuyasha waved. " I just was gonna see around this place never really been around."

Silence Again...This was gonna be a long unforfilling day.

*********************************************hours later (females only)**********

Kagome went to the waterfalls and sat at the edge of the water kicking the water slightly. Rin, Sango, and Ayame glared at her silently and pretend to hold conversation.

" We sould be heading back, I will be going with Sukanko to the western lands. Maybe by that time the negotioation will be over." She didn't turn.

" Sesshamaru and Inuyasha can handle themsleves. Rin will you be staying with Sesshamaru?"

Rin stammered surpirse Kagome started talking, she had been silent the whole time. " U-uh yeah..."

" How about you Sango will you be with Miroku-san?" Sango blinked and blushed. " I guess so he wants me here with him..."

" So Ayame hwo about you...I seen you with Kouga a while before." Ayame gulped. " Yeah He asked me to marry him again."

" SO are you going to do it this time."

" KAgome.."

" SOn't stop yourself from happiness because of my own brother. HE treats you differently then anyone else. Its your choice not mine."

The girls looked at each other when did Kagome ask these questions? She was always a joker but this was strange. " Kagom-" Rin stopped when she heard a sniffle. Salt water passed her nose and then she got it.

" What Rin? Something wrong."

" Kagome..."

" Yes Rin?"

" Why are you crying?"

It became silent once again. it felt as if hours went by as the seconds ticked away. Kagome streached upward and tried to whip the tears slik-like by when putting her arms down and rubbing the free-falling tears, but they wouldn't stop.

" Whose crying...I would never reveal my tears. Im a warrior." Her voice creaked the more she spoke. " I wouldn't cry for anything..."

" Is it Inuyasha?"

" Him * Laugh/Crys* That Baka isn't anything to do with this...I hate him, besides he never really cared for me..."

_ " I haven't really had a good day with a person like this before." Inuyasha glanced at her." i mean at my tribe the woman are usually full-demon and the men just pick you and wait for an answer, for me that wasn't an oppertunity. then here a lot of males have no intention to care if your half-demon or not they look at you and if they like you they'll let you know it..." Inuyasha coughed uncomfortably, then the fireworks started to show. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha watching the fireworks spread across the sky." Kagome, Look at the last Fire work it's the finaly. Kagome watched the light spin and twerled and twist. She couldn't move her eyes from it. " WOW...."_

_Kagome turned to him. " WOULD YOU GO AWAY your like a puppy who just wont unclinge to it's master!!!" Inuyasha growled. " DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PUPPY" Kagome smiled at her own point. " Well you not a dog!!!" " look wolf, i'd advise you not to fuck with me..." " TRY ME" Kagome and Inuyasha faced each other with a strong glare and growl._

_" Kagome..." She turned to her. " You dont act like a leader to be yourself you know. Ye are a loner yourself. to control yourself from turning to an impure demon like most you excape that life in secret. that's probally what that boy is doing. don't doubt him for being what he is, and don't hate him. Not all kinds act alike and not all kinds act by rules. Esspecially Demons." _

_" Hello Mi' Lady how are you doing today?" A villager said more looking at Inuyasha following her. " Who is this your husband i hope..." Kagome growled. " Would you go away...." And she kept walking to Keade's hut._

_" Inuyasha, Kagome, I think you two should apologize to each other. ye just met not even knowing each others names and yet are fighting." Kagome and Inuyasha huffed. " Like ye two were siblings yet ye are not..." Kagome glanced at Keade who had her sneeky smile across her face. " BAA-CHAN i hope youre not implying...." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a confused and not-wanting look. " What is she Implying, Wench?" Kagome couldn't believe how dence he was. " Mutt, she's implying it's some sort of destiny..." For some reason he only paid attention to the MUTT part. " MUTT who's a mutt." Kagome looked around the room ashamed to even be expected to fall for let alone mate this guy. What happened to a better Destiny?_

She Smiled at the last memory. Inuyasha and her were usual arguing during everything. Yet she loved every moment with him, even when they first met.

_I hate his Kind..._

_" I don't..." _She argued with herself. "_ I never have..."_

" Im in Love with Inuyasha...I love him with all my heart. Yet I regected him so baddly. " She curled in a ball and bit her bottom lip slightly. Rin Sango and Ayame sat next to her. " I love Inuyasha so much, yet i doubt he'll ever feel the same, He doesn't even care about me..." She cried harder. " I hate myself for doing such a thing, the first man I'll have feeling for in such a way, the first man I fall in Love with, Despises me and I know from the way he laughed at the situation...

Inuyasha hates my kind..."


	28. Chapter 28

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy.

Chapter 16

Kagome POV

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to unsatisfying months, Sesshamaru, Sukanko, and HE stayed with the Wolf tribe to negotiate with them, but every chance that my granfather gets he rescheduals, turns it to something else, he'll truthfully do anything to keep wolves from breeding with dogs.

He'd come and go...to Check on the western Territory surroundings. Ya know to keep intruders from coming in Like Naraku and whatever else. I'd stay into the shrine Castle when he came and kept my boundries when he entered the castle.

He never spoke to me, or even look for me, just enter and go when needed. I'm not on his mind right now. I'm not his priority, Just a minority, and a danger magnet. Everything going on happened because of me...And I can see why he'd hate me.

Right?

I should probaly jump off a cliff or something, Funny I tried a couple time a few Weeks ago, but Sukanko stopped me, then Ayame, Then Sango and Miroku...I guess I gave up after so many attempts.

My stomach grew and grew I never thought pregnacy would feel like this. I never expected to be pregnant...i'm 8 1/2 months now and I feel as if i'm carrying twins, I might be, it feels like too much for only one.

Sango and Ayame check on me from time to time in the castle and comfort me, like i need it, I'm not so messrible any more. I'm fine...You believe me right?

Good, I hoped so.

My brother and Mother left the tribe a couple days ago and stayed with me in the castle, watching me caustiously since my cliff attempts. They even baracade my door ever night to make sure I don't sneak off to do it. I'm not so desperate to die and besides. This wouldn't be far to my child. I couldn't kill him/or hopefully her, I hope it's a her, I'd name her Izaiyou for her memory, I miss her smile and comforting words. She always made me comfortable and knew what to say, and when to say it. But it probaly wouldn't be wise, it is Inuyasha's choice anyways.

I wonder what she'd say to me if she was here, ' don't mind him he's always such a child, he'll come through don't worry, I know...' No not likly something more imsperational. ' Kagome-chan BUCK UP, stop this nonesence, you're an officical INUTASHIO for crying out loud, a very powerful female, surrounded by welcoming arms, by people who will accept you no matter what, this is your family too, and you are now a part of it all, be thankful, and stay happy, you been through worse.'

Thats sounds about right.

I wish she was here to say that to me for real...

NORMAL POV

Kagome walked out the door carrying greens in a basket to help Sango, without permission of course. " KAGOME!" She scwented at the sound, ' damnit Shippou...' She turned seeing Shippou glarring, " NO LABOR, you're preganant for Kami's sake. Give me that." He took the Basket without a fight, " It's doesn't weigh anything Shippou, that was not labor that was a simple chore, besides I'm helping Sango today."

" Did she say so?" Kagome smiled werily, " Kagome..."

" What? I can't do it, NO FAIR" Shippou laughed. " You seem better then usual, I'm glad." She gave a werid look and slanted her eyes. " Yeah..I guess Because I've been thinking about Izaiyou for a while." Shippou tilted his head. " What she'd be lecturing me about, It was quant and very imsperassional, like she said it herself. I'm glad that I did, it sounded exactly like something she'd speak to me about."

" I'm Happy that your Happy" Shippou smiled and walked off with the basket in hand, " Hey can't I get that back."

" Preganant, Kagome."

She thined her lips in annoynace. " COME ON!"

**************

Grumbling she decided to do something in the courtyard, finding the arrows from before she smiled. " Here's something." She Placed herself in place and shot. Bulls eye. " Nice work now the next one..." She Placed two in place this time, one went out of control as she shot and the other in the bushes.

" KAGOME..." " SHIT!!!" She twitched turning to see Sango with an irritated look and Miroku with and arrow in his hand.

" Oops. My fault I didn't mean to-Well ya see-what had happened was."

" Kagome you been way to-OWW-restless latly. " Miroku announced, spinning the arrow slightly. " Are you anxious for something." Kagome slanted her eyes.

" Just bored, I mean since you guys figured I was-AM pregnant you havn't got off my balls yet,"

" WHAT?" Sango growled. " Come on, crowding me, guarding me, making sure I have absolutly NOTHING to do. Kami in heaven, Just let me do something for once I'm BORED!!"

Miroku sighed. " Well I could understand that," His cat tail tugged Sango to leave, she was about to object but gave up as the tugging got harder. " Just watch yourself." Sango warned before being tugged once more.

Kagome sighed, " great...What to do now," She twisted her lips in thought and walked to the front doors of the castle and decided to walk around the villlage. The men all finished with rebuilding the place before she even left to her tribe once again were selling fruits and vegs and different items around the area. She walked to a corner area and seen a necklace. The male there sat upright at a customer at his bench.

" Welcome do you spot anything you like." Kagome smiled and pointed to the light silver wrapped necklace in front of her. It had demon teeth sparked through holding onto the silver and in the center a wrapped tug of the silver, perfect for the jewel.

" Would you like it..." Kagome frowned. " I'm sorry I have no money on me..." He tilted his head and then looked back and forth quickly before handing her the necklace, " It belonged to a demon child in the south she sold it because of the good fortune it gave her, she thought she didn't deserve it but that's something me nor my father understood. I want it to bring good luck to you as it brought the child. O' when is it due my dear, you're about to burst?"

" Oh in a couple weeks, or maybe even sooner I hope." Kagome smiled holding the charm. " Thank you sir..." He smiled a toothy grin. " No problem, besides, I owe Inuyasha that much." Kagome shuddered at the name and nodded slanted eyed. " You miss your mate eh?"

" You could say that...Well I gotta go lots to do in the village, Thank you again." She then walked off as fast as her body was able.

********************

She finaly came back to the palace holding the charm to her chest as she did the Jewel. Ayame awaited her and smiled seeing her come. " Welcome back Kagome-san" She sighed. " Is Rin back yet?"

" Oh no...her and Sesshamaru are still in the tribe negotiating, I'll be Leaving tommorrow and help out down there, i'll be switching with..." She shut her mouth. " Well he wants to be here, he knows the baby's coming soon and wants to see the birth." Kagome sighed. " Suddenly I don't mind holding these kids for a little more."

" Kagome."

" DON'T!" She growled. " Look I need to go lay down the sooner the better." She mumbled the words and went down the hallway to her former room, but stopped to the sword room that HE showed her so long ago. She sighed and opened the door looking to see everything exactly the same, the poster of the GREAT INUTASHIO, Big and strong, Large demons behind him vs greater demons all over the place, cat, toad, fox, and even baboons, He was everything to Sukanko and Izaiyou. She sat upright, wait Sukanko AND Izaiyou. She decided to not ask that question.

" What would you tell me Lord Inutashio? EH?" she mocked the poster a moment. " Would you be proud of a wolf being with your son...or would you laugh at the fact that I allowed myself to be impregnanted by that coneeving BASTARD..." She slanted her eyes. " Sorry symtoms of the pregnacy." She sighed and breathed out fustrated. " Your son hates me..." Kagome laughed it, feeling the tears begin again. " I wish maybe if you were here things may have been differnt. maybe you would have seen imediatly my sisters deseption into letting me marry and set me with another INU, I would have never met Inuyasha and I wouldn't be having the next generation of your family, a wolf, a dog, and a human...Strange eh?"

She sighed again. " Maybe if I had never disobeyed my sister and brother, maybe if I litsened to everything they told me and what they said I wouldn't be here and..." She sniffed chocking back the tears. " Maybe I wouldn't -I wo-wouldn't" She slid down the wall to the poster and cried. " I can't be-believe I..."

" Kagome-chan?"


	29. Chapter 29

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy

Chapter 17

" Kagome-chan?"

**************

'Inuyasha?' She turned and seen the male, he was figgeting moving casuiously about, probaly deciding wether to come in or keep his distance. Kagome starred at him a long moment before growling.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" She glared at him, He twitched before getting defensive. " WHAT DID I DO?"

" WHAT YOU THINK!" she yelled getting up and whipping the tears from her face, " YOU GOT ME LIKE THIS!!" He growled and scowled at her. " What crawled up your ass." He softened his look. " Can't we get along for the moment, Kagome, I rather not have the kid think we hate each other?"

" Kids..."

" What?!!" She sighed. " They feel like more then one, it may be twins or even..."

" DON'T SAY IT..." She was taken aback. He looked afraid, but of what exactly?

" Say what? Triplets? Big deal..." She scoffed when he walked off. " H-HEY"

***************

" Stay away from me..." He ordered not turning.

" I thought I was the one who wanted that..."

" Well you're not exactly keeping your word."

Inuyasha and Kagome sat across from each other in the empty room, Inuyasha sat cross-legged as she plopped down, careful of the baby(s) of course. " Arn't you gonna leave."

" You made me sit and now I won't be getting up for a while so get used to it."

" You won't be getting up?" He smirked and stood. She glarred and growled lethal, " Sit NOW..." He gave a weird look. " Didn't you hear me, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN..." He jumpped a bit at the tone and straightened, " Why shoudl I litsen to you."

" INUYASHA DON'T PUSH IT!" He gulped and sat back down. " What are you so afraid of..." He rolled his eyes, " I face countless demons, negotiate trades, and save lots of people's lives around this area with usualy not even a thank you note, I even faced Naraku and tried to find the Shikon jewel for the past year and a half. But this is...this is too much."

" What."

" Being a..." Kagome opened her mouth finally getting it. " Your afraid of being a father?" He gulped and his ears flatened. " Whats so bad."

" What if I you know, do something wrong."

" You learn from it big whoop."

" Accidently hold them too tight and kill them?"

" I think you can control yourself..."

" My tempers not so easy."

" You won't hurt your own blood."

" But."

" NO Buts..." She smiled. " Inuyasha it's nothing, I'm sure that you'll know exactly what to do...Instincts right." He smiled. " I guess."

" Oh course I'm *breaths heavy* right..." He blinked and crawled to her. " You Ok?"

She giggled. " Yeah it's nothing just restless. Don't know how to settle down at times." She looked at her stomach and growled. " Doesn't matter..." She straightened up again and leaned back. " Wow this ones long..."

He reached out for her and she dusted him off. " It's nothing Inuyasha don't worry." He hesitated a moment and bit his lip. " But Kagome your..."

" What?"

" Wet?" She looked to her side seeing a puddle under her, " Uh oh, Inuyasha, coming go get the others now!" He jumpped up and nodded running off. She couldn't believe they were coming eariler then expected. just a few weeks but eaither way, she didn't need them now.

" Great you know daddies here and then you want to see him in person, couldn't you wait..." Another pain hit her. " Whoa, OK OK I get it you want out-you want out..."

********************

The women came all in and decided not to move Kagome for the fact it may harm her, they all gathered everything and only moved her enough to me under the materss that was to prtect the floor from blood and other things. 8 females were their and all running around getting water and towels and perparhing the blanket for the infant or Infants.

Inuyasha decided to stay outside, It's wasn't a good idea to go in there with her, all the insults she said, all the things she called him, he rather not have her claw at him when he walked in.

" Kagome's having the baby?!!" Rin came in out of nowhere and asked. Sango startled by her entrance answered worried a nod and kept pacing, with a worried Miroku telling her to sit and calm herself. Rin tapped her foot after a while waiting for the birth to be over, She grumbled curses since no one wanted to disturb any one of the servents in the birthing process. Inuyasha was the worst in being patient. He did all three of the things stated, He paced, cursed, and worried. He wanted to enter the room but then again didn't want to.

He gulped at the thought that because she was taking so long was because of the fact that their was more then ONE. He shuddered. The 'freak-out-now' started again. Then the pacing again. This was too much.

" INUYASHA, your giving me a headache." Rin complained finally calming down when 2 of the nurses walked out, the told them that Kagome was fine and the brithing process has started the babies are responding. Inuyasha sat at that, now he knew their was more then one. He moved his leg furiously nervous as to how many...

" Are you sure she's alright she sounds like she in a lot of pain." He paced again. The 2 nurses laughed at him silently. And once again told him Kagome was fine.

The hours were grusome and as everyone patiently waiting slept Inuyasha was restless. Hearing Kagome grunt and yelp as she pushed for whatever coming out, he scwented. She'd hate him after this, all females should hate their men after going though THIS.

Daybreak came and Kagome still pushing, Inuyasha still pacing hoping everything was going the way it was supposed to, everytime a footstep inside the room went faster then the normal pace he thought something may have went wrong, everytime that Kagome stopped her yelping and yelling he thought that she may have died. He was an official reck, and worst of all he didn't want to hear about any of the babies deaths, he wanted them to live of course. While everything was going through his mind at once he finally sat down and closed his eyes trying to zone out of it and imagin something else, to stop worrying about it for a moment to think...

The door opened snapping him out of what was a moment of peace, a smile creased the females lips as she annonced the birth was done, twins...Inuyasha sighed and asked. " Is it ok to see the mother?"

She shushed him and smiled. " She's resting right now...Maybe later alright, but you can see your 2 little girls." He smirked werily and stood, Miroku, Sango, And Rin. Following the Nurse. Inside a seperate room somehow they snuck past everyone to get the 2 little girls away.

Inuyasha hesistated a moment and walked causiously to the infants, they were asleep, one with the black ears with a grey stripe holding tightly to the blanket she was wrapped in, her hands were fragile and body small, she was pale and cheeks a light red color. The other had grey ears with a black stripe on them, she was sleeping without a care little hands open and next to her head as she slept lightly, both had black hair curly and shapped into their baby faces. He stepped back and smiled. " Thanks, I gotta go." He deverted to the others with the last statements. " Inuyasha?"

He waved off and closed the door.

***************************

INUYASHA POV

What I need more then anything is a walk. This is too much. I never thought I'd feel like that when I seen them, She had those two..._Things?_ Like that, No problem, I could take care of them until she's up and running again, right. My stomach twisted into a big knot, Maybe Kagome is up by now, it's been a while.

Or maybe I should just stay away for a while she sounded pretty angry at me in there. She might try to kill me. I sighed giving in, right now it would be best to see how she's doing right now.

I walked back to the castle grounds and went to the room Kagome was carried to while I was gone, it was more comfortable then a sheet on a wooden floor. Walking into the room, I slowly closed it back seeing Kagome still sleeping. She looked SO fragile like that, sleeping like she just went threw hell and back, I stepped back thinking maybe it was best to leave now while I had the chance.

I heard her mummble something lightly in her sleep and that diverted my attention back to her. She clutched her chest again...Why was she always doing that, everytime something came after us in the forest she clutched her chest, when I found her in the with Naraku she was doing the exact same. She always did it like it was a habit, she wasn't clutching her heart that was lower, it was always just beneath her collar-bone, having a death grip aganist whatever that was under her shirt.

I walked to her curious. What was it she clung to, the closer I got the more I seen, the Silver stringed Necklace that popped out slightly, I seen the curved triangular shapes on the thing, probaly demon teeth, a small collection probaly, I moved closer seeing that she moved to another side in her slumber.

I sighed as my curiousity grew when a round object feel out, It was shiny and glowed even in the dimmly lit room, purple no I think even pink, it was like a jewel. A perfectly circular jewel. I slanted my eyes.

It can't be that?

Can it...

But...Don't tell me that Kagome was holding the **Shikon No Tama **the whole time?!!!!!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy

Chapter 18

NORMAL POV

Inuaysha sat in the corner grumbling to himself, he couldn't take it...not yet anyways. He wanted an explenation. But how would he get it, she obveously avoided the situation before by saying she was preganant, which was true....But she had it the entire time, the time he traveled around with her, Is that why Naraku was after her all the chances he got, but who gave it to her?

He watched her with a deep glare creasing nose in annoyance, how long had she been keeping this secret from him. The bitch. " I can't believe this..."

*******************

Kagome woke up in an empty room that lite with the new found moon. She sighed and smirked at the fact she wasn't carrying her twins any longer, her guess was right aperently. She sat up and sighed seeing that no one was in the room with her. The door opened at the moment and she went to alert. Souta came in holding a tiny bundle then behind her mother. " O I'm so sorry Kagome...Baby I missed your birth!" Her mother apologized and walked to her showing her the bundle she held. It was the one with grey ears and black stripes. Souta must me holding the one with black ears and grey stripes. " I don't mind mom, it sorta came as a surpirse myself."

" Still though..." She coo'd at her grandchild and smiled. " So what's this ones name..."

" I leave that honor to Inuyasha..." She widened her eyes and nodded. " I only have a couple suggestions onto what to name them."

Kagome smiled, as Souta sat next to her showing the other. " I would name this one Chuchi, she'd so adorible, with those golden eyes and the other Kawaii."

Kagome shook her head. " Really mother,..."

" No no more Um, suki and Sakura, beautiful names, or Inai and Iruka, or even Taki and Tempa, Akura and Saji...O so many to choice from!" Kagome laughed. " It's all nice names. But as I said I leave Inuyasha that honor." She sat up all the way siding off the bed. " Besides where is he."

" The nurses say he had a little perental melt-down and went to the river. I'm not really sure, Rin told me he was a reck during the pregnacy birth and she couldn't believe she'd see HIM of all people in so much toruture from hearing you..." Kagome slanted her eyes. " He should have took a walk...Until the birth was done."

" Do you know how long you were in their Kagome."

" I don't know I forgot to count while pushing the buggers out..." She poked the black eared ones nose. a small baby sound escaped her lips. " Not quite a giggle but we shall work on it my dear..." Souta laughed. " i'm just glad to be an uncle. I wonder how I'll spoil them."

" UN UN no spoiling, They'll be horrible."

" Like you..." Kagome giggled hitting her little brother. " I think I should look for Inuyasha." Souta handed the baby he held to His mother and followed. " I'll go too."

He mother stood with a stren face. " NO YOU DON'T...You just had a baby Kagome think of your health, you will be bed ridden for 3 days before that door you made for the babys will close completly..." Souta covered his ears and glarred at his mother. " Besides, Inuyasha will come on his own...Right now you rest." Kagome sighed and nodded quickly before lying back down, " Sukanko wanted to come also...But Father had called for a meeting, still refusing to talk about the subject at hand."

" DO you disagree with Oringanma?" Her mother sighed. " i think it will prosper both sides, which Sukanko and Sesshamaru is trying to project _that_ to the stubborn fool. But by the time he finally decides. It will be years!" She sighed. " Don't worry about it dear. Right now you need to get ready for sleepless nights and constant feeding. Take a nice sleep. " Kagome nodded and moaned as she thought of the fact her mother basically cursed her to having no real night of sleep and taking constant care of the twins, breast feeding, changing, placing them to sleep. " UGH INUYASHA BETTER HELP ME!"

*******************************

Miroku walked down the graveled road to the lake and sighed sensing his stubborn friend. " Inuyasha have you even seen Kagome yet?" A grumble, Miroku Jumpped to the trees and landed in the area Inuyasha sat. He was in the hot water, hair wet and strains covering his face carefully, His golden eyes slanted in distaste, mouth thined in a line. He sighed looking at Miroku with the same distaste and hitched his arms on the edge of the spring puffing his chest a bit at he arched to look at the moon. " She's up now?"

" Yeah been for a while she says you're naming the twins? So whats it gonna be?"

" I'm naming them? I give the honor to her, I'm sure she has some good names for them."

" Inuyasha?" He raised a brow at Miroku. " What is it?" He growled as Miroku gave a brotherly look. " Kagome wants to see you..."

" For what exactly."

" To talk about the vacation you're taking, HELLO, "baby"...strike that, babies. She wants to know the names tonight."

" I rather not bother tonight..."

" INUYASHA?" He sighed finaly shrugging his arms. " I don't care Miroku, you don't get it...Sure their mine-yeah yeah but me and Kagome don't even like each other why should we act like it now?" Miroku sat cross legged on the ground. " You're very idiotic...Kagome knows she cares for you clearer then you aperently. Do you know she tried to kill herself a couple weeks ago?"

He stared at Miroku with no emotion. " Becasue of you..."

" How is it my fault?!"

" She was sick Inuyasha, the fact that she figured she was pregnant not only tramitized you...her too." Miroku picked a jagged rock. " And the fact that you acted as if you didn't care for the longest time made her that way. She didn't talk to anyone and when you came, she avoided you as much as possible as to respect you..." Inuyasha roled his eyes. " She's been the most sincere and most honest person around Youskai Korai...And you're pushing her away...after she had your kids too?"

" Honest eh?" He laughed finally deciding to get up out the water and back into his clothes. " Honesty...What is the real definition of that? To tell the truth....to be honorable enough to every one to let them know always of your feelings, not hiding anything? Or is it in seperate words, Sincerity, Integrety, Candor, Openness..." Miroku was confused. " What are you trying to say Inuyasha?"

" You know the thing we've been searching for on the side after leaving the little tribe she used to live. The SHIKON NO TAMA..." He laughed to himself walking out without his top to his himora. " So what, what does that have to do with Kagome?"

" EVERYTHING..." He growled. " She has it right now around her neck. She's been having it for the longest time, since you first met her, since I met up with her aganist Naraku...That's why she was always Naraku's target, that's why she clutched her chest everytime something bad happened...she was attracking it with the jewel, the demons who sensed it...like those spiders that attacked us...the SHIT that happened was because she didn't tell a soul about that little sacred jewel she hid from us!" Inuyasha straightened his himora top and glarred. " This whole thing that we had was nothing. Kagome doesn't trust me....I don't trust her...Like she said before I even slept with her...It was a free fucking ride. Those kids arn't mine officially....I'm the father alright. No doubt about it. but the fact the mother and father will not get along with each other to raise those two...*laugh* We'll be lucky to both last to the 5th summer with them."

He slanted his eyes. " Those kids I don't deserve...I don't really care at all for her. So I decide, she names the twins, and then Leaves Youskai Korai after she hands the Jewel over to me." He pushed Miroku to the side jumping to the trees back to the castle. Miroku glarred at the trees and yelled,

" I can't believe that mutt...He's utterly UGH!!"

*************************************


	31. Chapter 31

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy

Chapter 19

**************************

Kagome POV

I hadn't had any visitors since the birth, well if you count my mother and Rin and Souta...and well Sango too. But those were it. Miroku would come from time to time but was always busy with something, saying that he was trying to keep something away from me, what is it? I don't know he never tells me...I'd ask to see Inuyasha but Sango would always give me a look and say calmly that he's watching the twins. I'd give a weird look and a smile would come. Something too Fake...

I wished he'd care enough to see me...I guess not. I asked Miroku and Sango countless times as a week went by...Then a month. What was going on, every moment I'm by myself I hear yelling in the back of the Castle the voice going so quickly that I only understand a couple words, Sometimes it's Miroku, then I'd Hear Sango...Sometimes even Rin...I never heard her so Angry with what ever they're doing, and everytime in the process I'm kept away.

I actually tried to leave to room to see what was going on and my room door was barcaded? What the...I'm not gonna comit suicide now....I have two kids to take care of. I don't get it...What the Hell is going on around Youskai Korai?

***************************

Normal POV

" You can't keep me away for so damn long it's MY castle!" Inuyasha yelled as he was tackled by Rin and Sango quickly came after with a rope. " You're not getting near Kagome!" She Threatened and tied his arms behind his back. He growled flipping back up and kicking the girls back a few feet they growled at him and pounced at him. Miroku came in and helped. " Inuyasha you're not going to harm Kagome and you know it. Leave this alone and just walk away."

" Not when everything I ever wanted it a jem away..." Rin took him down again and put him in a choke hold he easily was freed when locking her legs behind her and making her loosen her grip and fall. Sango grabbed his legs and tied him up tossing him to a post.

" Inuyasha stop doing this for your own selfish desire!" Miroku ordered. Inuyasha growled as he breathed heavy at them, anger pulsing even larger then before. " Kagome Is a mother!" His glare deepened. " And you're really going to make her leave, after taking the Shikon jewel from her...Even by force...What happen if you hurt her."

" I WON'T"

" We cannot take that risk." Miroku sighed and told the girls lightly. " Take him to the farthest side of the territory...Leave him tied..." And with that they left.

*******************************

Kagome woke again hearing the noise. It was happening again, what the hell was it that was so hard to handle? She stood and tried the door again, LOCKED...She growled getting tired of this. " THAT IS IT!!!" She popped her sword out of its sheath and Yelled. " WINGED PAREL!!!!" The door and whatever baracded it was gone within an instant now she could go and see what the hell was going on for the past month.

*******************************

Miroku shuddered hearing the shambles. " Kagome's loose. Hurry..." Sango and Rin nodded about to take off when sudenly a wind stopped them. Kagome tilted her head a little confused. " What's going on?" she looked at Inuyasha. " And why is Inuyasha bond and gagged like that?"

Miroku laughed. " N-no reason Kagome Go back inside." Inuyasha struggled, getting an idea from his occupation. He whimpered slightly getting Kagome's attention. " Doesn't seem like nothing." She kneeled and seen Inuyasha growl trying to get out of the ties again. She sighed and untied him. Rin and Sango tired to block her getting an impulsive reaction. " What the hell is going on."

" It's a game Kagome-chan!" Rin lied. Kagome slanted her eyes not convinced. " I thought it was something you were protecting me from..." She pushed though them and finished untiing Inuyasha, He smirked at her obidence. " Thanks Kagome." She was suddenly grabbed and taking in the air. She looked to see Rin growling deadly at Inuyasha. His smirk slanted a bit and he stood.

Kagome's breath was uneven as she seen a rip in her padding shirt. Inuyasha clawed at her...he was trying to hurt her....She growled. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!"

Inuyasha sighed. " Why don't you tell me, How long have you been holding the Shikon jewel?" Her heart stopped. " YEAH I KNOW....So how long Kagome? How long have you been lying about not knowing anything about the jewel..."

She backed a few steps as he came after again, getting Mirkou and Sango to grab him quickly and toss him to the ground. " RIN GO!" She nodded and took off running.

Inuyasha quickly dispatched to the trees and tried to tackel Rin, But she was too fast. " Come here!" Kagome pushed off of Rin who tried to grab her again to take her with her, Kagome had other plans though.

": INUYASHA THIS IS ENOUGH!" She pulled out her Kenkiga and made Inuyasha jump back pulling out his tensaiga, She slashed at him and he guarded clashing their swords aganist one another, " What's so special about the jewel to you eh Kagome? You havn't used it and you obveously don't trust any of us to tell about it..."

She growled jumping above him and cut his Himora in the process. " You of all people I thought would be unable to keep secrets from me..." She growled even deeper. " You have no sense in mind at all do you Inuyasha?" He glared. " Is that why you havn't been to the tribe to help Sukanko and Sesshamaru in so long. You;ve been over run by 2 wolves and a neko?" He growled even deadlier. " No matter what you do you always have something on your plate ay Inuyasha, and besides how would you use the jewel. Do you even know HOW?" He slanted his blade and aimed for her legs.

" That's right the only thing you know about the Shikon No Tama is that it grants desires and that's it. Did you know you need a Miko to help with the situation did you know that if you use it for any impure thought you cursed this earth for disater for you're own selfish desire." He jumped off the tree after her as she flipped and slashed her sword. " WINGED PAREL"

" WIND SCAR!" The two essences clashed and disapaited all the same, once again their sword clashed again. " DO you know because of the fact you want to become a full demon will kill everyone around you...DID you even consider the fact that you may even kill your kids!" He hesistated a moment at the words. She hooked her blade upwards and had it towards Inuyasha's neck, he growled flipping his blade to the ground as it transformed back to the beaten sword she seen years ago. Then dug his nails into his arm. Kagome's eyes widened at the fact he made himself bleed. Then he flicked it towards her. " BLADES OF BLOOD!" She dodged most but one caressed her cheek causing blood to fall. She growled putting her blade in place and charged at him.

All the while Miroku, Sango, and Rin had enough sense to go get more help for their sensless fighting.

" All because I don't know how to use it. I would figure out..."

" When exactly, when its too LATE" She slashed his chest and filpped backwards when he dug into himself once again. " BLADES OF BLOOD." She jumped to a tree branch and bounced off the trunk of it spinning in the air. " CASCADED SCAR!" she tackled him as her blade held him back, she kept him pinned and seen his glare. She looked to her side and seen his Tensaiga crooked on the ground. She grabbed it and glarred back at him.

" You're very carless. And you don't know when to think things through. That's probaly why Rin and Sango had been stopping you this past month." She sighed seeing that Shippo, Souta, Her mother, Miroku, Sango, AND Rin came in the scene. " Theirs no point in fighting me, You'll lose."

He scoffed. " Fine let me refraise so you can understand. YOU WILL LOSE...

" The reason I kept the Shikon jewel Secret was because Keade kept it to me to do so, to keep it from power hungry Demons and decitful Humans, which I had met on my journeys here." He slanted his eyes. " I can't give this to you, And I won't..." Standing she looked at his blade and tossed it to him.

" I want you gone."

" With the jewel in your pocession I presume."

" Whatever..."

" Sora and Kisa is coming with me..."

" The hell they are." Kagome gave a strange look, as did Miroku, " Inuyasha I thought you..."

" I changed my mind...." He shoved his sword into place and growled. " Sora and Kisa are staning with me..." " I'm the mother."

" And i'm the father. "

" I Gave birth to them."

" And I've been taking care of them..."

" While planning to destroy me in the process and take the jewel."

" You're not a saint yourself, keeping something as important as that from me."

" Because your a power hungry demon...."

" What makes you think I wasn't going to do good with my new powers." Kagome scoffed at him. " Nothing good come from a newly formed full fledged Demon....No offense."

" And what makes you say that."

" Inuyasha you can hardly control the food on you plate, what makes you think you can handle that much power so suddenly." He growled.

" Exactly. Just let me take my leave...O and I AM taking Sora and Kisa with me." He blocked the path.

" Inuyasha...."

" Kagome..."

" You guys why don't we sit down and think about this I mean for the good of Kisa and Sora..." Shippou tried to encourage they sighed and nodded going back to the castle. Mummbling insults to each other the whole way.


	32. Chapter 32

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy

Chapter 20

**************************

WOLF TRIBE

Sesshamaru sat next to his mother, Ayame next to her and across from them was the elders wolves. " Are you hearing our plea clearly." Sukanko Argued.

" Now its a plea?" Oringanma sighed. " This has been going on for a year now Oringanma, why can't you just comply with us?" Sukanko pleaded. " Because it's our females choice..."

" You said that before and they didn't answer they leave the choice to the elders!" Sukanko sighed. Ayame crossed her legs. " What about you Ayame arn't you in love with Kouga,"

" NO such thing..." She barked. " Besides I'm here for support. I agree. this will prosper our tribe and it will benifit their territory. But your so thick minded on what YOU think is good for the tribe that you refuse to have a INU mate with a wolf!" Oringanma growled. " This is not about MY beliefs. Mating outside the tribe will exteict our kind..."

" SO will not breeding Oringanma!" Ayame growled. " Do you understand our situation, the men are dying, the females that have mated had nothing but girls, maybe 2 boys out of their litter. This is becoming harsh for our kind, the reason we're becoming extinct is because the fact you won't proceed with the deal that Sukanko is trying to make, And the longer you wait the faster we die off."

The brown wolf on the side interjected, his yellow eyes brighten at her words. " Do you really believe that the females will agree."

" I spoke with them and they all will agree with the choices you make..."

" This won't help us I know it, it won't get us in progress we'll just make mixed breeds. That's horrible eiather way we do this our races are going to die out." The brown wolf pointed out. Oringanma sighed and said, " A mix breed is worst then a half-demon."

Sukanko rolled her eyes. " To you...do you not know that we are the closest in DNA, that the fact that we breed wont change a thing, so what that their mix breed, I know what it's like to live with a half-demon and since you think their the same, they are not as bad as you may think, for example have you dared to get to know Kagome?"

" What point does that make." A grey wolf with white paws interjected this time. " Have you considered her as a person instead of what she is? As your family?"

" Why would they." Ayame enetered before they answered. " They never gave her a chance. And I bet they don't even know..." Oringanma raised a brow. " You're great grandchildren has been born a month and a few weeks ago....She had twins."

" What is it?" The brown wolf asked. " If she mated with that half-breed dog then she had even..."

" WORSE?" Sesshamaru growled. " Even so, they are my nieces and I'd advise you to NOT talk ill of them wolves." Sukanko corssed her arms. " I agree..." Ayame smiled, " So make the decison....will we have you concent in bring the tribe from the mountains to Youskai Korai or do we have to contenue this till our own extinction?"

Silence

*********************************

" It'll be my turn to go down to the tribe soon. " Miroku stated. " I'm coming with you." Sango smiled werily. " I think Kagome will be safer with you here Sango..." She sighed. " You may be right. Inuyasha seems ruthless..."

" And that makes him a good fighter, he saved a lot of lives."

" And took equal amounts i'm guessing?" Miroku shut his mouth, " Don't take him so harshly, he's a better guy then what you have seen, he just...when he see's somthing that he wants he doesn't think it through, he's very one tracked, it's hard to keep him multi-tasked, that's probaly why it was such a surpirse that he'd been taking care of Kisa and Sora while Kagome stayed bed-ridden..."

" Then why did he try to kill her..."

" He didn't" She raised a brow. " He was taking it very easy on her actually....Kagome obveously the same, He could have easily killed her if needed. The Backlash Wave isn't exactly something to mess around with..." Sango blinked. " What's the Backlash Wave?"

**********************************

Kagome glarred at the male she was forced to sit in front of, " Come on you two can you actually get along...I've seen you do it before?" Shippou asked the two as their gaze never left each other. " NO..." They responded growling, Kagome finally broke free when Her mother handed her Sora The one with the Black Ears and the grey stripe, She diliberatly went to Inuyasha and gave him Kisa. The one with the Grey Ears and the black stripe. He started cooing at Kisa as she reached for his dragon tails.

Kagome watched him with a smile and slanted her eyes looking at a curious Sora. She giggled when Kagome raised a brow at her, She then attempted for Kagome's necklace and held the jewel in her little palms.

" Look at that, you say that you can't get along, but look what Kisa and Sora can do, they bring the real situation out..." They looked at each other when Shippou finshed.

" What do you mean Shippou-chan?" He sighed and looked at Her mother as she smiled. " You're in love with each other." Inuyasha was officially confused. " how exactly?"

" Fighting constantly, arguments, you're already like an old married couple." They rolled their eyes. " We tired to kill each other today...I hardly call that love."

" I agree."

" More of annoyance then love..."

" O no but it's more love then you both know."

Kagome laughed making a joke of it. " Inuyasha can I slit your thoart tonight." He thined his lips in annoyance and said, " Of course but first I want to take your leg with me..."

" SO MUCH LOVE!" They said together looking at Kagome's mother again, she glared at them angry that they made a mockery of what she had said. " Sorry momma..." She looked at Kagome sternly. " You two love each other, it's clear to everyone except you both....Kisa and Sora can even see it." They looked at their children sleeping somewhere through the conversation.

" If you want more opinions we can get it, as soon as Sesshamaru and Sukanko come back of course."

Inuyasha sighed deciding to change the subject. " How is it going down their anyways?"

" I'm not sure, they havn't sent any progress letters latly, so I'm as blank as you on the situation down there." Her mother answered. Inuyasha craddled Kisa closer when she moved eagerly in her sleep. " So what can we do...they all seem to not want us to breed with your kind, no offense."

" None, I'm with you on that statment, I wish father could just take it as it is, It could benifit in so many ways....both sides."

" Everyone says the same but Oringanma isn't so easy to influence. They could put a stick up his butt, but if he doesn't believe it's there he won't believe it's there. "

Silence.

" Are the two of you calmer now?" Shippou asked, Kagome and Inuyasha slanted their eyes at each other and looked at him.

" As long as the jewel's in her posetion...No..." Kagome sighed. " Inuyasha...This isn't fair."

" What you've been dong for the past year has been unfair. You knew me, Miroku, And Shippou's been busting our asses looking for that damn thing, following rumors and leads, When the whole time YOU had it." She sighed. " It's my responsibility to keep it from bad people."

" So I'm a bad person?"

" No Inuyasha it's not that but what you want to turn into is the bad person, why can't you just stay Half-Demon?"

He was silent.

" Is it that bad that you can't tell me the truth..."

" Did you..."

" YOU just wont let it go!"

" Because..."

" WHAT that's the only thing I lied about Inuyasha?! The only thing I kept from you, y-you just don't get it do you?" He looked at her weirdly. " Get what?" she glarred at him and stood holding Sora tighter. " Nothing I'm going on a walk."

" Hold on a..."

She was out the door.

Brushing by Sango and Miroku the same, they decided to keep out of it.

*-/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Kagome wrapped Sora up with an extra sheet to keep the new cold air from getting her infant sick. Walking farther from the path she was on.

' I can't believe I was about to admit I was in love with him....UGH!' she rocked slightly when Sora began to cry. " Shhhss It's ok Sora, momma's here no need to cry..." She cried even louder, ' Sora?'She got louder as if in pain, what was wrong?

A big gust came into play and Kagome flew back as something swept her baby from her she hit the tree.

" I tried negotiating with you Kagome, but you left me NO choice...."


	33. Chapter 33

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy

Chapter 21

" I tried negotiating with you Kagome, but you left me NO choice...."

*********************************

Inuyasha tried to rock Kisa the best he could she sounded like she was in pain, the sound scared him was she sick? He handed her to Souta just in case he was holding her wrong, the sound got worse so he grabbed her back and tried his best to stop the crying.

" It's ok...come on Kisa. What's wrong?....it's ok...do you want mommy...." She screamed once and cried louder. Inuyasha's ears felt severly injuryed.

" What's wrong with Kisa?" Kagome's mother asked. " I don't know she just started out of no where she giggled and then she opened her eyes like-like..." Inuyasha stood upright feeling his hairs on his neck stand on end. " Somethings wrong..."

********************************

Kagome breathed shallow seeing her baby in the hands of that brute.

" Naraku NO!" He laughed at her and held the baby close to him as she screamed crying as loud as she could, figgeted and cried louder. " GIVE MY BABY!"

Naraku looked at the infant and raised a brow. " Such a precious thing." She whimpered. " It would be such a shame if it's neck snapped..." Kagome felt tears come for the sake of her child. He shook the baby lightly, enough to make the cries hiccup.

" Naraku please....Don't hurt her...I'll do anything."

" Fine then, I need a favor to ask. I want you to meet me in the border lines of Youskai Korai and give me the jewel..." She clutched her jewel and looked at her daughter. " FINE!"

" No no no my dear...Not yet. I want it after you do my favor..." Kagome whimpered. " I want you to take the tensaiga and kill Inuyasha with it...." Her heart stopped. " A worthless life for another. I say is a fair trade."

Her breath became even more shallow. " I'll give you till Sundown in 1 day. I expect to see proof also, his blood covered with the blade. " He laughed. Craddeling the baby again, Sora screaming even louder now. " *laugh* See you Kagome, O and have a nice night...." He disappeared.

As soon as he did Kagome went in feel-position (did I spell that right?) and cried, Gasping for air unevenly. She didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha came in the scene and raced to Kagome. " You alirght....Kagome...." She cried harder, " Kagome where's Sora, something happen?! What-what happened?" She tried to say it, but the whimpers prevented her, she tried to gather herself but what mother could after her childs been taken from right under her.

" He...He took..." She held herself.

Inuyasha became anxious. " He...Who-what went down Kagome?"

She gasped. " Naraku, he took-he took her....He took Sora."

*****************************************

" THAT BASTARD!!!!!" Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table in the court room of the castle. " I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'D STOOP SO LOW....He has no Idea who he's fucking with."

" INUYASHA, calm down." Miroku tried to calm him down, but the more Inuyasha looked at Kagome, how hurt she was, how confused she was as to what to do herself, infuriated him.

" Inuyasha, that's not all he asked for...." She huccuped her cries, tears still falling, Everyone starred at her, " What did he ask? What else did this maniac tell you to do."

She was silent as she looked at Inuyasha.

" He-Naraku..." She spit his name like venom. " Told me to take a life for a life."

" Who's life Kagome?" Sango asked. She held herself again. " A-a life for a life...."

" Hai Kagome you said that already...." Souta urged. " He wants Inuyasha's life for Sora's....He want's me to kill him with his own blade and meet him to take Sora back..."

Silence.

It was quiet for the longest moment, only the sound of crickets from the outside, until the sound of a clack between hard metal was heard, everyone turned to Inuyasha who had took his sword off with the sheath and threw it to Kagome.

" What are you waiting for...We have to get Sora back...."


	34. Chapter 34

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy

Chapter 22

*Warning Warning-another little tiny Lemon jucie special...hey their in love for crist sake and you do want to know what happened right? Good, That's the annocememnt. TTYL*****

It was quiet for the longest moment, only the sound of crickets from the outside, until the sound of a clack between hard metal was heard, everyone turned to Inuyasha who had took his sword off with the sheath and threw it to Kagome.

" What are you waiting for...We have to get Sora back...."

Kagome looked at him frantic. " Inuyasha it's easier said then done....I can't kill you!" He growled. " Do you want Sora back or not!"

" Inuyasha."

" Kagome do ME a favor a litsen to me....Kill me!" She breathed shallow again. " I would gladly give my life for Kisa and Sora...." He slanted his eyes. " But Inuyasha." Tears started again.

" No...Ok, we have till Sundown so stop waisting time." She closed her eyes and ran out the room. Souta glared at Inuyasha, But stopped his attempt for a speech when he seen his eyes sadden. Inuyasha looked at everyone before following Kagome's emotions and walked out the door.

" What do we do?"

**********************************

Inuyasha was in the back of the castle and leaning aganist the post of the thing, he looked at the small lake that held the yellow tail fish and watched the smaller ones circle each other, swimming. The moon made sure that the lake though in the night shown even brighter. He stayed though in the dark side of the post, where his shadow couldn't be seen.

He sniffed and contenued to stare at the fish, finally he slid down the banester post and kept his head down. In thought the whole time he didn't notice Kagome come. She seen him clutch the grass beside him, stepping to him caustiously. Bur what made her stop her attempt to go even nearer was the salty scent coming from him, she couldn't believe he was crying.

She bit her lip and walked to him confidently as she sat in front of him. " Inuyasha..." He didn't respond. Nor did he look up. " Inuyasha...." Still no responce. " Please speak to me..." Inuyasha looked up at her and she seen his normal confident golden eyes, broken shinning from the tears he was still producing. She couldn't take it and hugged him tightly. " Inuyasha..."

***********************************

The morning came and Kagome still disagreeing with the decision she had to make litsened to Inuyasha, instead of the proof she was going to bring with her, she was now going to murder Inuyasha in the bondrey she was going to meet Naraku...And go home with Sora and not Inuyasha too...

He agreed to the situation before even brought to him. Once again he'd give his life for Sora and Kisa. 'They're my life' he added this time.

Miroku left today to the tribe to replace Sesshamaru, Sukanko thought he had spent enough time there. He objected of course, but Sukanko's word was last. He came to a disappointment to the twins he was informed about only one was their, guess what pissed him off?

Anyways, Scouting the region was Rin, she wanted to make sure the bastard wasn't coming anytime early to be slaughtered on the spot, but not with her niece in his hands, he played it smart this time, he wasn't going to be killed as long as Sora was in his hands. Sango left also with Miroku though he prostested she refused to leave her mate by himself, esspcially since though he was wise at tense times, he was still a pervert.

Ayame came back to replace Sango and the situation with Naraku and Sora made her angry also, she guarded the south side of Youskai Korai and made sure he wouldn't envade that region side. Also Keeping a close eye on Kisa.

Inuyasha and Kagome went off alone, No one decided to see where they were. Where-ever they were they're saying their good-byes before sundown.

**************************************

Inuyasha held Kagome closely and watched the waters wave to the sand. She snuggled as close as possible to him, feeling how warm his chest was, his heartbeat, the way his arms encircled her closely, saftly, she would miss this the most, the moments where they didn't argue. The times they actually got along and acted like this, comfortable around each other, She remembered when she thought that Inuyasha died by the spiders in the tunnel. How dispite her fighting for the tears to stop they didn't.

The thought of her having to lose him for real this time, with no antidote for death...She didn't know what to do. Inuyasha looked at the ocean water and smiled weakly. " Kagome, Stop crying over me ok, it's not worth it...." She widened her eyes, she was crying again. " But..."

" No buts, Stop it and that;s an order." She smiled and sniffed, Hoping maybe the tears may stop. " Inuyasha, can't we, find some way around it...someway to not have to kill you to get Sora back, maybe if I just give him the jewel and take Sora and run then maybe."

" Kagome." he scolded her playfully. " We could run...really fast and we might make it."

" Kagome, drop it."

" But Inu..." He halted her sentence by kissing her. Kagome slanted her eyes following his lips as he stuck his tounge in her mouth, she followed suit and sucked on his tongue getting a deeper responce from him. He brought her backwards with him and he held her face with his hands, Kagome tried to get in a better position only to have Inuyasha moan in pleasure. She wanted to giggle at him but she was so caught up in the kiss she couldn't laugh.

She began pulling away to have him let go looking apoligetic. " Sorry..." Kagome smiled at him and let out a laugh. He then glared. " Don't look at me like that. I liked it Just tell me next time..." She petted his head ceressing his ears getting a purr to come. She giggled again as he tried to glare. But it just turned into a pleasured grin and purr. She smiled at this and grabbed his other ears getting him to fall backwards again. " Inuyasha?... " He quickly snapped out of it and blushed. " You're so cute...." He curved his lips in a small grin. " And what are you Kagome?" She blushed, " I dunno how about you tell me...." He slanted his eyes holding her again. " I think..."

" I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world." Funny how she thought that he was going to say something smart. About to use a usless retort she stopped and looked at him strange. He looked serious, but he was a very good actor he could be lying....He raised a brow and kissed her lightly on the lips once again. Kagome blinked, maybe it was true...But he could fool anyone. Even her. Yet he was trying aparently to prove it. " Inuyasha" She said as they finally broke free. " How many times are you going to say my name Kagome."

" I want to say something after but I can't think of anything." He snickered and held her tighter seeing that the sun was now starting to move. It was probaly an hour now.... Still a couple seconds left, and he was going to spend every last one with Kagome.

Silence came for a while and Kagome sighed every so often at it. Inuyasha laughed at her bordom and asked. " What do you want to do to pass the time."

" Make it stop..." He laughed. " Inuyasha it's not funny...I don't want to..." She closed her eyes. " Stop it..." He lifted her head up again and pouted, making her smile. " It's better if Sora and Kisa have you then me...I would do anything for you Kagome though I don't show it...I-" She widened her eyes. " You what?"

" I...it's harder to say then think...." He scratched his head and smiled. Kagome slanted her eyes as he tried again. " I well-I love you Kagome...And You are my mate and I want to be with you..." He breathed saying it. " I love you..." He laughed. " This becomes easier the more I say it." Kagome laughed at him and kissed him. " I love you too Inuyasha. I have for the longest time. "

" Sorry to keep you waiting..." She cuddled to his chest again. " Inuyasha I sorta know what I want to do now..."

He lifted her chin up and waited for an answer. " I want us to mate...for real this time..."

" Mark and everything?"

" Mark and everything..."

He smiled. " I won't complain..."

" I bet you won't...."

xxx

Inuyasha didn't waste anytime removing Kagomes clothes from under her. He was careful not rip enough for it to be too noticable for what's about to happen. She laid on the sand watching him now remove his himora top, refusing to take things way too quicky, he wanted things to stay really slowly, Right at that moment he just wanted to satisfy his mate.

Kagome looked in his eyes seeing his ember eyes with a whole new emotion, not that heated face he had the first time or the fleeting feeling of her coming onto him, It was a look that brought her attention away from the world, it brought her to the brink of satisfaction to have a _husband_ with her, someone who loved her, Someone that actually wanted her for what she was _and _who she was. Inuyasha though he was her assigned sutor, though he was not of her kind, loved her...And she was happy for that. Finally, genually happy that someone cares about her. Someone who protects her. Someone who holds her, A friend.

Inuyasha was more. But he was dying today.

He'd be dead at sundown. She growled mentally as he kissed her neck. Naraku was taking her love away from her. She despised him, how much would he take with the jewel in his hands, how many lives would he take with it? _" Oh, but Kagome...I was going to do quiet the opposite. It's very simple see. I mean everyone will get what they want. I'll have the jewel you'll have your friends and Inuyasha beside you with that little bundle with you." _Inuyasha....He was going to get rid of Inuyasha besides anything, He was going to do the opposite not matter what his snake like tounge said. He was lying to her from the beginning. He is just another greedy demon. She snapped out of the trance of anger a moment when he laid on her lightly, keeping his position upright on her.

But why exactly is Naraku trying to break apart of her family why, did he attack Youskai Korai and killed Izayoi and the women and children ONLY. What was the reason behind all the things Naraku has done.

Inuyasha locked lips with her again, and Kagome twined her fingers in his hair. Opening her eyes slightly, she watched the way his hair surrounded her and protected her in a way also. She smiled in the kiss and moved closer to him, wrapping her legs on his waiste. The sand lightly pressing light dents on their bodies. He broke the kiss and decided to take off the bottom himora and let it lossen going to her privacy letting everything trace his tongue, Kagome arched back. " Inuyasha...." He let his claws ceress the area lightly, causing Kagome to grip at the sand next to her.

Her black raven hair encircled in the sand and traced sparkels to her forearm down to where Inuyasha held her closly.

Soon the pushes he made with his hand curved, getting rougher on her. She was in bliss and smiled at the change. .This was Inuyasha and she was glad about it, It was just like him rough and hard, He wouldn't last long making nothing but love the whole time without some fun in it. And she wasn't complaining, she became accoustomed to this Inuyasha.

He pulled her closer almost greedy to have her taste on his tounge. She almost climaxed amoung that only, And watched her mate contenue. He was smirking. Liking the reactions she made aperently. She laughed feeling the pleasure come again, breaking into a moan in the middle of the laugh she gave. The grin widened.

Inuyasha let go of her and gathered ontop of her again. " You like that Kagome?" He whispered to her ear, Placing his fingers in her region again. She arched getting closer to him. He held her up in that position and quickly switched his fingers for his member in her. She wanted to lay back down to grab something at him pressing into her so roughly. But the way he held her up the whole time made her finally sit up resting onto his dick, arms wrapped hastly around his neck moaning. He smiled as she took control on him and moan his name lightly. " Inu-Inuyasha..." He hissed at her calling his name.

" Stop Kagome I don't want to cum so soon." She smiled and bit her lip burring herself in his silver hair. He helped rock her faster when she slowed down, She came a while before. This was now the 3rd time counting the eatout session he gave her. He fell back and Kagome laughed making him smile at her. She then placed her hands on his chest and looked him in his eyes. His grip lightened on her waiste and he slanted his eyes.

Kagome smiled tiling her head to the side like a puppy would do, He smiled again and rolled ontop of her. " You are such a puppy."

" One to talk..." He kissed her neck lightly and pushed again into her body, She tried to focus on anything else to not loose control, she was about to bite him. But she was beat to it.

She felt him cum, she did also, But what got her even more was the fact that he bit her on the neck. She was destracted at the time and didn't relize that he was planning to bite her so soon. She widened her mouth and bite him back, hearing him hiss a bit. She let go a moment later and smirked at him, h glarred playfully at her.

" I didn't bite you that hard..." She shrugged. " I don't care. You'll live."

Silence.

Kagome slanted her eyes relizing the words as soon as they were said, being brought back to reality she sat up and loked towards the horizon, it was close to sundown, the purple blushish waves in the sky were coming. Inuyasha got off her, making her devirt her attention back to him.

He dusted himself off, mostly, and placed his himora back on. Kagome laid their refusing to move. Naraku-Damn, she hated him with all her being and would hate anyone like him. Hate his kind. She was tossed lightly her armor and looked at Inuyasha who was straightening his clothes looking back at her. " Hurry and get dressed Kagome, we have to get back."

She whimpered as lightly as possible, doing as he said. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to kill her husband, she didn't want to kill the only person in the world who was even closly comparhed to her, more then anyone. They were destined.

Keade...

She slanted her eyes, she was right after all. They were going to end up together, destiny.

Good Vs. Evil.

Them Vs. Naraku and the Tribe.

The troublesome, the pain, the hardship that the relationship has to go through to stay together, to prove as a test. Is this even a test. She placed on her cufts and looked up at Inuyasha who had his back to her. He was trying to play it cool. Though even in his composure she seen the way his hand shook at the horror of losing his daughter to him with a mother,

Kagome widened her eyes. That's why he was doing this so reliably. He can't take loosing anyone else, Sora, Izaiyou. It's all of them. This Inuyasha , the reason he's acting so rational. He can't take it anymore.

Inuyasha is ending his own life for anothers

Inuyasha feeling resortment towards Naraku.

It's a pattern like Naraku, this was a plan. It's all for his gain, but their has to be a way around it.

Their has to be a way to keep Sora and Inuyasha alive and in her arms again. But....

How?


	35. Chapter 35

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy

Chapter 23

They made it back to the western boundries as normal. Acting as if she didn't have to do this-as if she didn't have to kill Inuyasha.

They entered the castle and walked to the room where The painting of lord Inu-Tashio laid. And his prized swords. Sesshamaru waited their with Rin beside him seeing the two come.

" This isn't the way that you have to go little brother."

Inuyasha stopped next to his brother not facing him and eyes closed, concent with his own descion. " It's not your choice."

" I promised father..."

" What would you think he'd do for us? If You or me or Sukanko or...mother was taken away, he would gladly give his life!" Sesshamaru sighed. " Brother if, And only if this is your choice, Then I'll not be apart of it, I won't stop you." He closed his eyes looking away from him. " Thank you..." Inuyasha whispered entering the room. grabbing the sword once again, He clutched the blade and sheath, sighing.

Kagome waited patiently as he placed the sword in her hands. " Lets go Kagome-chan" She held her composure and followed.

Outside the doors. Miroku and Sango stood and waited. " I thought you had to go."

Sango slanted her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. " I wanted to say good-bye properly." She bow'd her head. " Inuyasha truthfully, you are like a brother to me. I will miss you and honor your sacrifice." He nodded to Sango, then looking to Miroku.

He devirted his eyes somewhere else. " My friend, what exactly can I say..." Inuyasha smiled weirly and lent out his hands. Miroku quickly held to them and looked him in the eyes, keeping a storng embrace apon it, then bringing each other into a hug comfortly. " I shall miss you brother..."

" Me too Miroku." They stepped back from each other as they walked off back to the woods, probaly hurrying back to the tribe and catch up on what they missed.

Kagome turned seeing Shippou, he was whimpering to himself. Inuyasha sighed at him. " Shippou."

" SENPAI!!" Inuyasha slanted his eyes at the kid. He was crying. " Come on Shippou. Stop crying ok...Thisisn't the way I want to remember you. You're my baby cousin alright..." He sighed. Shippou smiled sniffing.

" Don't cry for me alright. It's for the better." He nodded and turned away quickly. " I'll miss you Senpai..." Inuyasha nodded and went to him, Hugging him lightly. " I'll miss you too Shippou."

Kagome closed her eyes. Hoping to not have to deal with this now, not the tears, nothing. " In-Inuyasha..." She creaked. He let go of Shippou sending him off, once he was far enough he responded. " Please...Kagome." She bit her lip. " What do you expet me to do Inuyasha? Be happy that you're going to die. That I'll be the one to do it...Well I'm sorry I CAN'T..." He slammed his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly. She dropped the sword and tangled her hands in his hair. Never wanting to let go, never wanting to leave.

But he moved.

" We have to go before Sora gets hurt." He was watching the sky, He didn't look at Kagome when he placed the sword in her hands again. " Lets hurry."

**************************************************

When they reached the border-line, Naraku appeared. He looked disappointed, holding onto Sora. She was sleeping, probaly tired for the crying she did around the man who stole her.

Inuyasha growled.

" Kagome, I said Kill him, not bring him to me..."

Inuyasha stepped forward a step. " She wanted you to witness it yourself. To watch my death." The smile from the devent came. " That's even better."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha feeling her vision falter. Tears again. " Inuyasha..." He rasied a hand and turned looking at her. " Kagome please...Just do what I say. Please." She whimpered, not caring about Naraku. She wanted to kill HIM anyday.

But Inuyasha...She couldn't do it. " For Sora please."

" She wouldn't want me to kill her father!!" Naraku glared and Inuyasha sighed. " KAGOME..." She whimpered again. " Please...Just make it quick...please." She closed her eyes feeling the tears fall harder.

Pulling out the long blade in the sleath, the way it shined and the way it was bladed. It looked new. A different blade from years ago.

Stepping to him she closed them tighter. As she forced the blade in his stomach. " Gomen..." Then twisted it forcefully for a quick death. She then pulled out the blade and turned her head away, smelling blood. Inuyasha's blood.

She looked up. The sun was now down. And she was without a lover. A mate. The father of her twins. She held herself. But quickyl snapped out of it when a laugh erupted.

" Kagome are you forgeting the jewel." She clutched the necklace she had and growled. Her teeth barred and eyes turning green out of furry. Claws growing at the flick of her wrist. " NARAKU..." She slung at him to only have him coo at Sora who was moving in her sleep. Kagome stopped dead. " Sora..." She fell to her knees in front of Naraku. " Please...Naraku. Give me my baby."

" Jewel first, then you can have you're precious daughter." She was unhooking her necklace when a scent passed her.

' a full demon?' she looked at the ground, then to Naraku when she heard him gasp. When she looked to him she felt the heat of a demon close by, too close. It's blood was strong, it's heartbeat was fast. It was blood thirsty, Kagome turned slightly to the direction the demon had to be and her breath stopped.

Their standing was Inuyasha...But it wasn't it was someone else. Not her love. He was a full demon, She check for the jewel and seen it still their. No wish. So how did Inuyasha turn to this? He stood hairs rising slightly at the transformation he made and starred at Naraku,

Naraku stepped back forgetting he was holding Sora and dropped her. Kagome quickly caught her and moved out the way to not be caught in the crossfire.

Inuyasha only smiled at the fear he inflicted on Naraku. " Y-you changed. The rumors were true." Kagome looked back and forth between them as Inuyasha tilted forward a bit like he was going to attack. ' He's not Inuyasha...'

His eyes were red with a green pool between them, face the same, but stripes on the,, same color, same clothes. But this wasn't Inuyasha, this was a demon a ruthless blood thirsty demon. Kagome held Sora who was waking.

" Miss me Naraku?" He glarred at Inuyasha. " You're just another demon." He laughed. " Do you want me to prove that assumption wrong?" Naraku stepped back only to be cut at hisback. He fell forward. Relizing that he was faster. he didn't even see him move, let alone get behind him and wound him. He looked at the blood and grined evilly.

Inuyashsa wasn't Inuyasha.

He got to his fours and jumpped to him tearing his body to shreads and peices all over the forest. But in the process Inuyasha stopped. The blood on his hand formed and ran down his hand as nothing. No blood no pain. He growled, throwing the Baboon suit to the side seeing nothing but a wooden shaped wish-bone and a hair on it. But more, chemicals of some sort.

He was tricked.

Inuyasha growled and began tearing the forest knocking the trees to the ground with one slash. Then he heard a small whimper.

His attention was to Kagome and Sora now.

' No...'


	36. Chapter 36

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy

Chapter 24

Inuyashsa wasn't Inuyasha.

He got to his fours and jumpped to him tearing his body to shreads and peices all over the forest. But in the process Inuyasha stopped. The blood on his hand fomed and ran down his hand as nothing. No blood No pain. He growled, throwing the Baboon suit to the side seeing nothing but a wooden shaped wish-bone and a hair on it. But more, chemicals of some sort.

He was tricked.

Inuyasha snarled and began tearing the forest knocking the trees to the ground with one slash. Then he heard a small whimper.

His attention was to Kagome and Sora now.

' No...'

He growled at them, Kagome clutched closer to Sora protecting her with all her being if she had to. " Inuyasha..." She whispered, as Sora fought out of her hold a little. She turned in her mothers arms as seen Inuyasha. But she didn't cry she reached out to him little by little. Inuyasha's growled deepened.

His breathing got heavier as Sora reached for him more. Kagome looked at him, growling and hold Sora away. " I won't let you" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha stopped. Sora tried to reach him again. And whimpers began, till they slowly became silent cries. Inuyasha growled at the sound. Sora then closed her eyes and cried. Kagome's back to the tree as Inuyasha was over her, He looked around the area and stummbled back a few steps before falling. He looked at Kagome with his golden eyes and sighed.

************************************************************

He laid on the bed, as nurses tended to his wounds in his stomach, he stopped bleeding and he'e be fully healed in 3 days. Kagome and the others by his side and curious as to what happened, but Kagome was confused to it herself.

Inuyasha just scowled at the questions, not liking the subject of his transformation.

" Kagome should have never removed the sword..." They silenced. " Then I wouldn't have transformed to _that_" Kagome looked at him angered. " SO YOU'D RATHER BE DEAD!"

" I almost killed you Kagome...you and Sora could have been dead." Kagome growled. " We're not..."

" Kagome...please."

" NO...NO MORE PLEASE....I'm gald you're still here. I'm glad that I didn't kill you."

" YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND KAGOME?" Sesshamaru shook his head. " Are you sure you want to tell her Inuyasha?" Kagome looked between the brothers and asked. " What? What are you talking about."

" You remember Myoga?" Kagome shook her head. " Never heard of him..."

" Totosai..."

" The sword maker..."

" Yeah." She shurgged. " Heard of him, but what does that have to-"

" Just litsen." He sighed. " That sword is mine because of other reasons then just because...Inu-Tashio...My father. He Intrusted that sword to me because it held demon blood with held....Kept it under control." Kagome blinked. " What?"

" That sword keeps that THING sealed up. The more I transform into it, the stonger the demon blood becomes. If I do it too many times. I won't be able to be myself ever again." Kagome was silent for a second, remembering the male in the bondry line, the blood thirsty male that was ready to kill her. Her and Sora.

That scared her.

Ayame interupted her thoughts, holsting Kisa up. " So it keeps you from killing...." Sesshamaru interjected this time, rocking Sora. " No It's different. When he's in that state he has no memories, no friends, no family, nothing, he can't think, the only thing he wants it more blood, more death. If he becomes what he said. Then he'll kill until he's completly destroyed."

Rin shook her head. " Why it that Inuyasha?" He slanted his eyes. " Because im a INU...A Half-Inu..." He sat up dispite his wonds, Kagome interjected with it but kept silent. " Because INU blood is extremely strong...Extremely over welming. It can easily over power my human heart if I'm on the brink of death. My desire to live gets strong and activates that blood, Making me change. And when I come back...I don't remember anything."

Kagome slanted her eyes. " Inuyasha..."

" Yes?" He turned to her and looked her in the eyes. " Is that the reason behind why you want to be a full demon to stop having this over welming transformation..." He growled. " Kagome..."

" Inuyasha please..." He closed his eyes. " Yes..." She smacked him on his head. " WHAT THE HELL!!!" Sora and Kisa laughed at their fathers distress.

She glarred " YOU IDIOT!, how the hell are you going to turn into a full demon for your own selfish desire. What is that going to solve, if you want to be a demon so bad then loose control! That's what you are in those transformations INUYASHA, You're a blood thirsty demon, and you're not...." She slanted her eyes. " You're not my Inuyasha..." He blinked and starred at Kagome.

" Gomen, Kagome..."

She nodded her head at him and smiled. " Now get better. I'm pretty sure I gave you a quick concusion..." He smiled as she walked out, and everyone else followed. Leaving Inuyasha with the Nurses.

********************************************************************

*Desolated Area....*

********************************************************************

" Damn you Inuyasha....KAGOME...." Naraku growled in the darkened room. " I was so close...." He thought in trance a moment, " I have to get that Jewel...." He smirked. Looking in another area in the mirror he looked in. A girl with white hair stood in front of him holding it for him and another female leaning aganist the wall of the frame stood.

" So Naraku, what do we do." He smiled at her. " I want you to bring me a guest that I know can get rid of Kagome for us. We'll deal with Inuyasha once his precious mate is dead." He tossed her a paper. " I've been working with a source for a while. That's the only way I can travel the forest without demons knowing because of this female. She's very reliable and this will be a great favor for her, if she helps me get her alone to slauter her."

" Who do I-" He rasied his hands. " Go to the bass of the mountains. Its right before you get to the tribe of wolves. Kikyou is her name, give her that paper and she'll answer to it immediatly after that report back to me. You got that Kagura?"

She nodded. " O and bring Kanna with you....Just in case you get too free again,"

She cringed and nodded with Kanna following behind.

*********************************************************************

*Tribe in the mountains*

Miroku and Sango entered the Tribe doors and went straight to the tent that the elders were held in. " Oringanma" Sango said looking in, no one but Sukanko was their. " Sango...Miroku....Good to see you." They bow'd. " Oringanma had to leave, his grand-daughter came and requested him to meet someone. " Sango growled. " Kikyou? Ugh..." She sat next to Sukanko and sighed. " I guess we'll be waiting for a while."

" They left a moment ago, saying they'd be only aburtly 30 minutes, they'll be considering the options Ayame left for them. She's a very good negotiator, she got them to sweat a bit at the tension in their decison that seemed impossible to pass up." Miroku laughed lightly and looked away going back into his depressed state. Sango sensing it closed her eyes and patted his back.

Sukanko raised a brow. " Something happen?" Sango looked at Miroku for aproval. He nodded and said lightly. " Inuyasha is dead..." Sukanko laughed. " Why such a dreadful joke Miroku?"

" It's not a joke Sukanko, Naraku..." Her breath caught with her. " Naraku killed Inuyasha?" They shook their heads.

" He took Sora, his Daughter, and told Kagome to kill Inuyasha with Tetsaiga, Kagome was in shambles the whole time. And Inuyasha just told her to do it for him and Sora. That he'd die happily for his kids."

" I see." Sukanko closed her eyes. " Is he going to be in ashes and burried the right way?"

" We don't know." Miroku answered this time. " I hope so, at least the respect for his body and soul will be freed the right way." She sighed. " You think that you can occupy the elders until I come back, I'm going to at least see if Inuyasha will be burried the right way." They nodded as she walked out the shacked tent. Leaving the mountains.

Only to be stopped by the wind making a horrid sound, it sounded in pain, like it was controled. She looked up to see and large feather flying by, the farther it got the more she seen the 2 figures on the glider.

Sukanko followed, going by the trees.

***********************************************************

" Who is this person, Kikyou?" Oringanma argued. Kouga stood by his sisters side impatient. " Yes, sister, it's been too long for my taste, i'm ready to go...." She grabbed Kouga by the collar and sat him down. " Sit, Stay...They're here." They looked up seeing Kanna and Kagura jump off the feather and face them, Growls erupted from some of the elders but neather of them feared them.

" _He_ told us to give this to you." Kagura stepped forward to give the note over. Kikyou grabbed it and read it. A smile ceressed her lips and she looked at Kagura. " Tell him I agree to help. KOUGA!" he looked at his sister weridly. " Is their any wolvereens near..."

" I thought Kagome killed them all off?" Kikyou smiled. " Only 16, we have 82. Bring the rest, just ring this bell and they'll come. I have a mission for them" Orinaganma looked at his grand-daughter. " What's going on Kikyou?"

" We're getting rid of a nusence, grandfather. No worries. You can go back to your little negotiating, I'm done." She smirked. Oringanma grabbed the paper quickly and opened it up. Kikyou didn't fight. " No Kikyou, not anymore, we're leaving Kagome alone."

She growled. " No we're not. She made abominations with a dog. then tired to kill Kouga and me, what else is she going to do."

" She's doing what she was sentenced. Nothing is wrong. we're leaving her alone Kikyou." She rolled her eyes, " That's an order." He then jumpped away with the other wolves, Kouga about to follow but she grabbed him again.

" We're doing it. AND going to help tear her to shread, tell him I agree. I don't care what that old wolf says. We're killing her and those to little mutts of hers. The husband I have no resent for...yet so I'll leave him to _Naraku_ and he can finaly have revenge on the western region."

Sukanko covered her mouth, discusted with the wench, the felt releaved. Inuyasha was still alive aperently. And Naraku wanted to finish him off. Bastard.

' I have to warn them before the plan come to play.'

She jumped off getting grabbed by someone. Looking up she seen Kouga grining. " Hey Sukanko..." She struggled. " Where do you think you're going?" Kikyou growled, looking back to her guest. " Think you can do me a favor, kill the mutt for me. She's a nuscince. " Kagura rolled her eyes. " No point, Kanna just take her soul." Sukanko gasped and kicked Kouga jumpping to the trees. Kanna sighed lightly saying.

" she disappeared..."

**************************************************************

Sukanko sighed in relief to find they weren't following her. She had to get back to Youskai Korai NOW.

Kagome was in danger, Inuyasha was in danger, and worst of all her grand-children were in trouble. No matter what may have been thought, no matter if they were only _partly _her family. They were her family. She became acoustomed to Kagome even more like Izaiyou did. Yeah she would definatly not allow this to happen. No matter what she had to warn Inuyasha and Kagome of what Naraku was planning. The real question is...why?

***************************************************************


	37. Beginning of Part 3

Ima love you, because i Hate your 2

By: Baa-bayLeeroy

Chapter 25

Im sorry, But their has to be a real moment of peace before I contenue. Happiness...*_*-^_^- :P- :)

Kagome coo'd at Kisa and Sora in her arms rocking them everywhere. Inuyasha next to her now. The 2 days had past and he was doing better. He could get out of bed, but still needed support of some kind. A cane was provided no matter what he complained about, if he was going to move about properly he needed that cane more then anything.

He slid down the ragged banester next to Kagome on the sheet. She looked at him happily as he reached to hold both of them like Kagome had done. " So how's things been while I wasn't allowed to move."

" Don't really know...Quiet." He rolled his eyes seeing her giggle. He watched his daughters sleep soundlessly. " Kisa's hair is changing color. Sora is getting taller. I think they may be ferternal. There growing pretty fast...They look like they could be walking... "

" Like they'd get the chance, between mom, Souta, Rin, Ayame, Sango, you, and even Sesshamaru. They don't even touch the floor to even try." He chuckled seeing them wake at their mothers gloating, they both giggled at the same time.

" well lets see if they're able to?" He handed Sora over to Kagome and put Kisa to the floor first. Kisa looked around the room immediatly curious to what she was on and laughed patting her small fist on the ground. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled. Then she attempted to get up, her arms flexed and she fell a bit before moving little by little turning to a sitting position in front of Inuyasha.

He side glanced to Kagome and expected her to put Sora down to try also. She sighed and complied putting her down on her stomach, Sora wikdened her eyes to the sudden position and looked around as much as she could, not curious but shocked. She looked frequently back and forth, finaly slamming her hands on the floor whimpering. Kagome was about to get her but she was stopped by Inuyasha. KIsa was on her stomach again, this time successfully crawling.

She was going to her crying sister and laid next to her laughing. Sora looked to her sister and luaghed with her. Then Kisa got back into her crawling postion and giggled going all over the floor now. Sora watched and began to set herself up also. She fell, Kagome again reacted only to be stopped by the father.

' let them learn, she's not crying she's fine.' He mouthed. probally worried that his voice would break her concentration.

Sora gripped at the floor and giggled when Kisa came back crawling faster, then flexed her arms following slowly at firrst behind her sister, then as the minutes passed, her speed increased to her sisters and chased her around, looking around the room and how some of the things their worked. the raggs on the floor next to the door. Kisa messed with the door panel and laughed at the attempts she made. Sora fell on the rags and got covered in the dry pile. Inuyasha laughed as Sora climbed out holding the rag and started playing with it, waving it around.

Kisa went to a new section of the room to the light that shown through the square window in the room, she got in her sitting position again and looked up at the window, reaching at it. The moon was clear and in a crest that night. She fell over time and time again, but didn't give up on her attempts to get the moon to pick her up.

Inuyasha laughed loudly, getting Sora and Kisa's attetion again. He got up with the holster he held and picked up Kisa then went to Sora letting her keep the rag in her hands and went back to the spot next to Kagome. She sighed and reached for her children, He handed Sora over and kept Kisa in his hands. Kisa sucked on her thumb slightly. While Sora held onto the rag tightly going into their own slumber again.

" Told you..." Kagome let a small chuckle excape. " No you didn't...But I don't mind it either, thanks Inuyasha." He smiled and rocked Kisa lighty as she finally fell asleep.

****************************************************************

Ayame sat on the stone baester of the front of the castle with the tigers on them. She placed a hand on the stone tigers head and smirked. " Did the Tigers own this ground before the Dogs?" Rin laughed on the other side of the Banester with Sesshamaru Next to her leaning on the post.

" Yes and No...They lived here but they didn't own it, and My father made an agreement of living with them centuries ago. They are neighbors to us and allowed to come here whenever they want. They shown loyalty just like we shown them. " Ayame sighed. " Well they're interesting. Hey-how come their not here now?"

" They left because of the attack to grounds farther away, not only did they kill Inu's they killed The tigers too. The suviors went off to prevent the same again to happen on the next attack." Rin enetered the conversation now. " So they live farther off." He nodded once. " Another question, that sword of yours?" Ayame started again.

Sesshamaru tilted his sheath and sighed. " It can't kill..." She scoffed. " Really, is it too dull. Man Sesshamaru I thought you of all people wouldn't allow a weapon like that to just-"

" No...It can't kill anyone." He pulled out the sword and shown it to Ayame and Rin, they looked at him weirdly as he went to a bird. Before it flew off he slashed it with his blade. They glarred. " Why you kill the bird for..." He shushed Rin quickly and pointed to the remains.

" Watch..."

The Bird was slached in half, but it's body still moved and it's heart beat was playing. It was still alive though in half, it was breathing, though the lungs should be on the ground, and worst of all, it wasn't bleeding at all. everything stayed in place. It was as much as alive as it was when it was about to fly off.

" How does it do that?" Rin asked. He shrugged. " It saves lives. Not kill them-why my father gave me this sword. I dispise with all my being. I don't know. But I cannot argue with his reasons, before he died, I dispised half-demons and humans alike, until Sukanko told me that Izaiyou and Inuyasha were coming.

" I hated the idea of living with the Kin family, the first 10 years I avoided them with all my being until, I was forced to babysit Inuyasha, He felt the exact same way I did to him then...

*Flashback*

A small boy in a red kimono sat in front of another boy, he looked in his young adult years, teenish about 16.

The small boy had silver hair and dog ears on his head, his golden eyes were slanted, mimiking the older male. The Teen had silver hair and elfen ears he was holding a low growl and his golden eyes were slanted.

" Why You have to baby sit me?- I can take care of myself..." The small boy mummbled. The teen rolled his eyes. " You're not the only one who doesn't enjoy this." The boy sloutched even more. " WHEN IS MOMMYCOMING BACK..." He sighed at the boy and said. " When she comes, she's with my mother too brat..."

The boy growled. " What ya call me!!" He poked his small finger to The teens chest. " All because your my older brother, fluffy doesn't mean that you can call me names!"

Sesshamaru growled, making Inuyasha's ears flatten. " Move your hand unless you want to lose it." He slanted his eyes and moved his hand. " Now if you don't mind sit here and be a good little dog." Sesshamaru got up and walked out the door. Inuyasha stuck out his tounge. " evil thing...I hate big brothers. " He got up on the table and sat cross legged, watching the door for when Sesshamaru would come back.

" Ima give him a peice of my mind..."

****************************************************************

" OOOOOOOWWWWWW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW" Sesshamaru had Inuyasha arm behind him and pinned to the floor, basically sitting on him. " Babysitting me doesn't include you sitting on MEEEEE" He sighed at his yelling little brother. " Get off!!!"

He didn't budge. " GET OFF ME!!!"

" Sesshamaru..." He looked up seeing a young woman arms crossed, with an even younger woman behind her with long black hair and an expensive kimono.

" Mother..." Sukanko glarred. " Get off your brother." Inuyasha gasped for air as soon as the chance came and ran to him mother behind Sukanko in the expensive kimono. " Mommy" She sighed at her child and told Inuyasha to go play somewhere.

" Sesshamaru-can't you at least act right outside the castle, we're here with Izaiyou for a reason."

' so the scum has a name' he looked to the side of the room. Sukanko sighed at her son. " Sesshamaru you're going to have to get used to this, You're farther left it to you to protect Inuyasha."

" The brat doesn't need my protection he said it himself." Izaiyou came in this time. " I know you don't like me very much Sesshamaru-but please, follow your farthers words, watch my son...He's done nothing wrong to this world at all, he's as innocent as any other child, yet people forger him for even being born the way he was...I'm sorry- I apologize to the fact that for MY sake Inu-tashio died. But you can't hate us both for his desion, his dying wish. He just wants his son_s_ to live. Please, follow your word."

Sesshamaru glarred at Izaiyou and looked away quickly seeing the pleading look. finaly just getting out of the room. Sukanko sighed. " Sesshamaru-Inuyasha not exactly the type to be _ok _left alone. That's why your father asked you-as his brother to watch him. he's too young to understand now-but being a half-demon only projects him to the demons around and the Humans as a nuscence and not a child. A half-breed. And truthfully it's not fair. so Litsen closly to me...Izaiyou is going to pack her things and come with us back to Youskai Korai, I want you to watch Inuyasha for _me._"

He nodded once before getting out the door.

******************************************************

Inuyasha was around some other kids at the time-well close anyways. Sesshamaru only sat on the castle steps and tapped his foot watching as the human children played _around _inuyasha. Inuyasha, finaly tired of waiting for his turn to catch the ball jumpped in.

They kids froze and watched him catch the ball in the air, landing softly after. " My turn" He said valently and was about to toss it. The kids looked at him strange and turned. " H-Hey...I was just tryna- Sorry I took the ball here." He bowed his head, they came back, but not only to take the ball.

The first boy snacthed it and glarred at Inuyasha. " My mom says to stay away from bastard children." He turned and signaled others to follow but they weren't done. The girl shook her head. " My mom says he's a mangy half-demon...UGH." The other girl joined. " Half-breed is what my daddy said. His mother was a running whore with a demon. Nasty. you'd think a demon would've killed her. Or would kidnap her or something being a princess and all." Inuyasha looked at them, one by one, insulting and informing, insulting and informing, insulting and informing, over and over again.

Then they just laughed and walked away. He glarred. His mom wasn't a whore, she said that his dad loved him and her. That they were in love and had him in the process. And what the heck was this half-breed crap he kept hearing? He kept a confused expression and went back to the castle where Sesshamaru was.

Sesshamaru looked at Inuyasha weirdly. " You're not mad at the things they said to you?"

" I don't know what they mean, well whore I do, but Half-breed and half-demon...whats that?" Sesshamaru rasied a brow. " Are you serious? You're mother told you nothing of it."

Inuyasha shurgged and sat cross-legged in front of Sesshamaru. " A half-breed is....whats the best way to say it without insulting you." He thought a moment _trying _to be nice. " It's when your half a demon and half a human...an atroshus combination, but here you are." Inuyasha thought and looked at Sesshamaru. " So they don't like me being a half-breed, it's not a good thing?"

Sesshamaru shook his head. " It usually isn't...."

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he went into the castle. ' Did I say the wrong thing?'

*end flashback*

" When that happened I started treating him more as a brother, realyl understanding the meaning of what he was and how it didn't only effect him but the family. He was my blood and I unfortionatly had to get used to it."

" Aw cute...So you're father gave you that sword to protect Inuyasha." Ayame coo'd. Sesshamaru rolled his eyes.

" No thats tetsaiga...Inuyasha's sword. That protects him-he gave this sword to me to save lives instead of take them. So I had a tokegen made so I could at least help in battles...." Rin sighed. " Well at least you do have a soft side, Sesshamaru"

Ayame laughed at him lightly and Rin joined

***********************************************************


	38. Chapter 38

Ima Love You, Because I Hate Your Kind

Part 3

By:Nek0chi

Chapter o1

********************************************************

Sukanko got threw the forest finaly and walked to the castle, sastified she made it.

It was dark- the new moon, great she had to explain the plan to them while they were human tonight. She gathered her footing and jogged to the castle grounds.

********************************************************

Kagome tied her black hair into a high pony-tail and fluffed it out. She was Changed in a black and red Kimono with a dragon on the back. It was neatly designed and straightened. Kisa and Sora seemed uneffected to the new moon, maybe they didn't have to go with powerless nights, like their mother and father. not until their older maybe.

Her brown eyes scanned the room more then usual, she didn't like the feelings she was getting earlier today, and now it's worse now that she's human. Inuyasha didn't seem like he was worried, but then again he might of not felt it. She watched her husband walk around the room, cleaning things up around their room.

His silver hair was now the jet black color and eyes a combination of brown and violet the way it shined. He was still that tannish color and eyes as big as they susally were. Kagome smiled at him and decided to help. Still not fully shaking the feeling coming over her.

" You been doing pretty well for someone who was afraid of being a father." He smirked. " Please I couldn take this easy."

" So you wouldn't mind if another came aorund." He dropped what he was holding which was a small doll that Sora or Kisa was playing with. " You're pregnant?"

" I didn't say that..." She smirked at him. He frowed his brows. " Kagome that's not funny."

" What are you talking about I was serious. Mildly." The smirk turned to a smile. " Besides, if it's so easy what the problem with another...maybe a boy this time." He decided to ignore the teasing she was doing and contenued. " I wanted a boy the first time, but hey you can't just make them what you want all the time." She scowled playfully.

" Yeah look at you-bet they never expected it."

" One to talk." He side-glanced her, some humor was their but also some seriousness.

" will you name the baby next time."

" it is the fathers honor am I right..." He grinned at her. " Ya know maybe we should start on that little boy if you're not pregnant."

Kagome looked at him funny and said sarcastically. " Sure-IF i'm not pregnant alreayd...shoot. Guess not." She then walked out the room. He followed. " Not funny Kagome."

" Who says I wans't being serious?" Inuyasha twisted his lips in annoyance. " Ok, fine I get the point."

" DOn't be so addictive, Inuyasha...I'll be here for a long time-you'll have thousands of chances."

He laughed at her and she joined him going to front of the castle. Inuyasha looked out to someone and blinked seeing her. " Sukanko!" He called then the closer she got, he bagan to get frantic. She looked scared almost, and dirty from goin gthough the forest so carlessly.

" Naraku..." She said in a whisper. " Naraku is teamed up with Kikyou and Kouga-two other females are partners with him also, their planning to hurt Kagome. Then you..." Inuyash looked at her confused. " Why does he want to get rid of me so baddly."

Sukanko sighed, " I wish I knew myself."

***********************************************

Kagome's mother( I think it's better to give Kagome's mother a name sorry it took so long.)Nitcha, sat next to Kagome. " What's so damn important about that jewel?" She asked her daughter. Kagom esighed. " It grants desires-human-demon-even my kind, any desire anything at all. Who wouldn't want a jem like that."

" But Inuyasha? Why in after you?" Ayame looked to Inuyasha now. " I don't know?"

" They were talking about revenge on Youskai Korai, what did the objective seem to be when Naraku came here in the first place? " Sukanko questioned. Kagome slanted her eyes. " I think I have a theory..." The attention was turned to her. " When I came here I relized that nothing but men were left. No children to raise, no females around, and if the are they died in the forest from the wonds thy got. But yet...did any men get killed?"

Sukanko shook her head. " No Kagome he killed men also..."

" How many?" Sukanko thougt a moment and said. " 12..." How old were they?" Sukanko blinked. " older men, probaly unable for another marrage."

" That's what I thought." They didn't understand. " Naraku only killed people who were able to contenue the line of full dog demons. And men who weren't able..." Rin sighed. " Kagome I don't get it."

" Let me explain, when Naraku came here he had an objective. Something he was after more then anything. Yet when in his slaughter, he left Sukanko alive. A female,. but he knows that she'll never mate with anyone else. Esspecially not all the dog demons in Youskai Korai, Then he Kills Izaiyou-which doesn't make any sense. She was in the exact same postion that Sukanko was in. And wouldn't mate with any other male, and no male would dare touch a women that Inu-Tashio marked.

" No offense Sukanko, but the females here have the same amount if not more power then you, he could have killed you-if he wanted to yet he needed someone alive for the next act in his plan." Kagome pulled out her jewel " To get the jewel. I was the victum this time, Keade...my fathers adopted mother. Our village was attacked. I didn't think anything of it. Demons came all the time in passing boroughs, But this time millions came. Even large 20 feet demons. All to this little village to _her_ hut. She was holding the Shikon No Tama at the time. And intrusted it to me before her death."

" Fase 2" Ayame scowled. " Not quiet done. He's been working with Kikyou for Kami knows how long. And knew the situation I was probaly in. That;s how he probaly found me when I was close to Inuyasha-He asked me to join him, I refused and almost payed for it." She looked ar Inuyasha. " So in the process of all of this. He had to know that my Tribe was filled with nothing but females basically and that we were near extention. HE had to know before he attacked Youskai Korai. He knew if he put you in the same position that you'd become desperate for the sake of your bondries. But I THINK he expected Sukanko to be stubborn like the elders.

"Or not. Maybe he wanted me to go to the wolves. but that still doesn't explain why he wants revenge aganist Youskai Korai. " Sesshamaru added.

" That I still unfortionatly don't know yet." She rubbed her temples. " Kagome do you think we need to put Kisa and Sora to another location-probaly with the Tigers. They would be the safest place until this is over with," Souta informed. " Yeah I think so too." Inuyasha agreed. Kagome did a quick nod and sighed. " We won't really be able to rest until Naraku is dead and this jewel disappears."

*************************************************************

Morning came and their powers returned. Kagome placed her armor on and already at dawn gave Sora and Kisa to Souta to take to The Tigers. Inuyasha decided to take earlyl percastions and was scouting the area with Sesshamaru.

Rin was with Kagome around the back of the castle and watched the fish in the water, " I can see why this is calming." Kagome looked up to Rin seeing her somewhere else.

" Hey Rin you ok?" She nodded. " I'm just tired of fighting...We've been trying to avoid Naraku since we heard of him, he's a genius in a lot of these things, so far he's been one step ahead on everything. I'm sick of it." Kagome laid back in the grass. " I could understand that,"

" Sesshamaru is too" Kagome blinked. " He told me, he could understand occasional battles, but Naraku has made a simplel chore turn into a job to him. The longer this goes on the longer it will take before I can settle down myself." Kagome slanted her eyes." It's my fault."

" No it's not, it's Naraku's fault. He would have bothered us, even if you changed everything that you've done..." Rin sat next to her. " I just wish he was dead."

' I do too...I just want him to leave us all alone.'

*****************************************************


	39. Chapter 39

Ima Love You, Because I Hate Your Kind

Part 3

By:Nek0chi

Chapter o2

****************************************************

6 months...nothing.

Same procedure. Inuyasha and Sesshamaru going to see the perimeter to make sure no one was sneaking around, then Rin and Ayame watching the castle and Kagome over night, esspecially on the new moon.

Kisa and Sora was now crawling and refused to get picked up now. They were growing really fast and acted as a team.

But still to the situation to all of this crap that Naraku went through. To not forfill it?

Is he afraid for the outcome coming too quickly or has he developed a new plan.

No one was sure. So they'd contenue this until something came up somewhere.

*********************************************************

Sukanko went back to the Tribe in the mountains, Oringanma was now beginning to narrow down and agree to the plan and team with the Inu's in restoring the clan. He decided that the idea of half-breeds in his land wouldn't be as bad as it sounded the first time, now it's up to him to convince the other elders. As Nitcha said before. Years and Years and Years.

**********************************************************

Kagome walked out the castle doors, jewel in full view now, and along side her Shippou and her brother, Souta.

They went to the middle of the city basically and watched as the light shown around the area. It was sunset. Too many nights had past that she passed up to stay from danger. Now she could care less.

She left Kisa and Sora with Inuyasha and left without another word. Keeping Inuyasha their would mess up Sesshamaru's procedure to get Inuyasha moving. Watching their ffathers territory intrusted to them. He wouldn't be able to get Nitcha to do it, she was too busy in the Tribe with Sukanko, leaving at sunset to proced the negotiation. And Ayame and Rin are always around everywhere doing errends and asking questions.

So he'd be left with all the duties of running around the boundries and Youskai Korai.

She smiled to herself. She had it planned out perfectly, And Shippou and Souta wouldn't let her leave alone anyways, so it wasn't A bother bringing them with her.

" Souta you think you can find a new kimono for Sora and Kisa. They've grown out of the other ones." He nodded and went to the vedor about 6 feet away from them. " Shippou you think you can find them some jewelery?" He slanted his eyes. " No way, I'm going where you're going." Kagome smiled. " Ok Shippou, I need a new case for the clothes I have. Inuyasha broke it."

" How?" Kagome laughed. " Sure you wanna know?" Shippou quickly changed the subject. " I'll live without knowing. So after that you can help pick out Jewelery for Kisa and Sora...." Kagome rolled her eyes. " Great idea Shippou, don't know why I didn't think of it." She looked around the carts and stands until a female caught her attention. The smile she held disappeared. Why hadn't she sensed it earlier. " I can't believe she's even here, how'd she get passed everyone?" Shippou looked to her direction and looked confused, he never met her so he would of course not know.

Souta ran up at that moment feeling the tension. " You ok sis?" She growled pushing passed him and others in the dirt paved street and went straight to face her sister.

Kikyou was wearing a blue tinted kimono and her sleaves long, a bow wrapped her waiste and her hair was in a high bun. Though some strands hung in front of her face. She was looking for something like all the other Inu's and passing travelers. (that were allowed through) Yet she wasn't looking up for a fight, more like a celebration. But Kagome didn't care at that moment she wanted her out of her life and her territory. This was her home now and Kikyou wasn't going to ruin her life any longer.

" KIKYOU!" She yelled at her. She turned to her sister, but not with a scowl or the fake smile that was held on her at time. It was hurt, apologetic, and ashamed. " Kagome-chan...I've been wanting to see you I just..." Kagome Reached her hand back and slapped her across the face. Kikyou stayed in the position she was in, no growl, no glare, no words. She remained the same sorrowful person she was when she noticed her. " How dare you come here." Kikyou slanted her eyes. " You know you're not welcome." Shippou and Souta caught up.

Souta growled. " Kikyou. What are you doing here?" She straightened heself and bow'd her head. " Gomen ne sai!!!" They gave a suspecious look to each other. ' What are you doing Kikyou?' Kagome asked, mind-to-mind now. She could read all her thought as soon as she responds back and whatever deception she was doing, she would know. ' Apologizing, Kagome-chan'

nothing...

Kagome slanted her eyes unsure. " Kikyou what's wrong with you?"

" Nothing I just...I feel bad and I don't even think I deserve forgivness but...Please Kagome, I'm so sorry. Gomen ne sai!" Souta looked at Kagome. " You think we should."

" She's telling the truth on the apology and theirs nothing deseption in saying sorry." She turned signaling Kikyou. " Come along. Shippou you think you can finish the shopping?" And waved off.

Shippou sloutched. " Great..."

*****************************************************

Kikyou followed the two into the castle and sat at the table in the coreror room. ( i don't know what it is eiathe rdon't ask, but it was in the cinderella thing...^_^) " Stay right here..." She nodded and sat, not moving an inch from the stare she got from Souta.

" Are you angry with me too little brother?" He turned his head away. " Not as furious as Kagome, but close enough. Why you here."

" To start on a better foot, to start over with my sister and tell her some news. I have to obveously earn her trust back to do it though. I wish she'd forgive."

" Most people don't trust a person who's been trying to kill them since they were born" Souta looked to the new person in the room. Inuyasha placed Sora in Souta's hands and held Kisa. " What the hell gives you the icusation you're allowed here?"

She slanted her eyes. " Inuyasha-sama, I Apologize for what I've done, a million times if need be."

" It'll be more then that before I even begin to think about it. you tryed to kill my mate..." She closed her eyes. " Please litsen, I have Information in return I just want you to trust me...just a little...I beg of you..." Kagome came in with Rin and Ayame behind her. They glared at the guest.

" She's not welcome Kagome, get her out before her stentch becomes perminate," Kagome nudged Ayame lighty. " I want to litsen to what she has to say first. "

She walked to her sister and sat in front of her. " Now what do you have to say SO improtant that you came here."

" I want forgivness and as a peace offering I warn you of what Naraku has been planning." They all glared at her. " I apologize a million times, but I was betrayed, yes I was working with Naraku but he tryed to kill me."

" Too bad he didn't finish you off. "

" Sister I know you have a gruge towards me but please." Kagome growled lightly. " Fine....contenue."

" Before the treatury her told me of the plans he had for you, he wants to take you out the picture to get back at the Kin Blood...

" Izaiyou was done a while before, now he's after the last with the blood of the Kin family." She looked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glarred. " Kin Family, the royal family. Yes whatever but my mother was disowned from that family long ago."

" But she's still blood. Havn't you wondered why he killed her...Singled her out of everything else."

" He killed others. "

" But only one was an example, he's been wanting revenge on your family for a long time Inuyasha, that's why he attacked Youskai Korai, The thing I didn't know is that the wolves were pawns in this plan also." She looked to Kagome. " He knew we were a race of females basically and that the men were dying out....And soon both our kinds would be extinct.

" Sukanko's turn was to this, to ask the elders to breed with wolves, knowing that they'd be stubborn and cold the entire time and never agree to this, watching your clan die silently as the years passed, But he figured about your daughters and enraged." Kikyou bowed her head. " He hated the fact that a wolf actually agreed to breed with a dog and now instead of only killing Inuyasha, the two infants are on the book now too."

He growled. " If he wanted to kill them he had the chance with Sora, He doesn't want to kill them, he just wants me and I think you're lying to us." He grabbed her kimono top and pulled her from her chair. She gasped and looked pleading. " Inuyasha-sama...Lord Inuyasha, litsen, Thoughs two infants hold your blood too. And Naraku wants you to suffer. He won't give up for what the Kin family done to him."

" What has the Kin family done to him so baddly."

Kikyou laughed at that. " Izaiyou was his love, until he was killed by Inu-tashio for attempting to kill Inuyasha...He turned to demons before the sight of death and vow'd revenge on all the Kin family and Inu-Tashio..." Kagome glarred. " So since Inuyasha's both and Kisa and Sora have both."

" He wants to rid them forever. Then you come in the picture Kagome, you have something that he wants and will kill you just because of it, what is it?"

Kagome seen the way her sister struggled to find it. " The Shikon No Tama."

" Kagome!" Rin growled. Kagome retorted the same. " It's what he wants and will not get."

" I'm glad." Kikyou sighed. " What is he planning Kikyou?" Kagome contenued.

" A pack of demons, they'll come in exactly 1 day. He'll be amoung them, but i'm not sure if it'll be a puppet or not. He'll kill off the males of Youskai Korai and then kill Sora and Kisa and Kagome in the process of the battle, Then Inuyasha he'll catch you in the brink of your devistation and kill you, finally having what he wants, you're blood and the Shikon No Tama."


	40. Chapter 40

Ima Love You, Because I Hate Your Kind

Part 3

By:Nek0chi

Chapter o3

" A pack of demons, they'll come in exactly 1 day. He'll be amoung them, but i'm not sure if it'll be a puppet or not. He'll kill off the males of Youskai Korai and then kill Sora and Kisa and Kagome in the process of the battle, Then Inuyasha he'll catch you in the brink of your devistation and kill you, finally having what he wants, you're blood and the Shikon No Tama."

***********************************************************************

" whats with the Kin family story?" Rin whispered. They were in the back of the castle near the pond. Kagome shrugged.

" It's a possiblity, I never knew I zaiyou was royalty. She looked to Inuyasha. " What...I knew yes that I was a Kin family member, but I'm a half demon remember, an obomination to their family. So I never considered it at all."

" Izaiyou was killed for that reason, what male kills someone because of something so stupid."

" Love isn't as stupid as you think, maybe theirs more to this story then it seems." Kagome slanted her eyes throwing a rock in the water.

" I think we should believe her story, I trust it. If she was lying I would be able to tell, we used teleconisis and I didn't spot one lie in their. She's telling the truth so the best bet is to get everyone perparhed for tomorrows battle. Someone send for Miroku and Sango, they are need aperently, the negotiation can wait for the moment, if theirs no males left they'll be no equal trade. We can't let Naraku win..."

**********************************

" I don't trust her. Her story is too convient..." Inuyasha paced by the river side, Sesshamaru looked at his brother and sighed. " You may be onto something but for now we have to take it, it's true..."

" I don't believe her!!" He growled. " So what are you saying you don't trust your mates judgement?" Inuyasha silenced.

" I trust Kagome, I just don't trust that mongral in there. How do we know? I mean she could be working with Naraku for all we know?" He stopped his pacing and growled lowly.

" Kikyou..." Sesshamaru turned slightly seeing the female in the opening, she looked worse then before.

" I came to you for apologies, I did my part. So I guess for your trust I have to do more..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " cut the bull Kikyou. What are you planning?" She gave a dumbfounded look.

" I don't know what you mean?" She stepped forward and stopped when a louder growl erupted.

" Sorry. "

" Quit apologizing, if Kagome didn't trust you. Believe me this would be worse." Inuyasha scowled.

" So you're doing this for Kagome?"

He scoffed. " I see. I will tell you why I warned you then maybe this will make much more since as to why I'm doing this." He slanted his eyes at her. " I was traveling the forest 6 days before a atempt on my life, Naraku sent his incarnations to kill me and Kouga." She balled her fist.

" Kouga got killed, and I was the same almost, before I was spared from the bordom of the fight Kagura let me live...Or thought I was dead, I don't know. So after another day went I was strong enough to walk and clean my wounds. Yes the answer to your question of Naraku and I working together was true, until he betrayed me, and got a taste of what my sister went threw with me. That's why I decided to come and warn you all of his doing..."

" So since he did you wrong, you are doing the same since you're alive." Inuyasha mummbled. " Believable story....But I'm still not sure."

" I'll do whatever needed to help you trust me, please Inuyasha-sama, Sesshamaru-sama..." They looked at each other.

" Your call brother." Inuyasha looked to his brother then Kikyou.

" Fine...I give you my trust, I have no proof you're lying."

***********************************************************

Kagome placed her Kenkiga in her seath and walked to the front of the gates, the border line before anyone entered Youskai Korai.

Many males stood ready behind though she told them to flee the scene, Inuyasha, Sesshamaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, etc. Could handle this. They had to live. This is very Important.

Kikyou was amoung the group of men somewhere. But at the moment Kagome wasn't paying much attention to them.

They came...

*******************

Demons weren't much at first and the battle didnt quite begin. It was the fact that their was so litte demons sent to one area. Not thousands of the demons that Naraku usually sent. Not centipieds. Not a large bull demon, or even the great feline demons.

Only 7 Demons stood before them. Most human. Not much of even a little fight. But the one leading the recruits.

He was the most interesting. He had a pony tail braided and falling to his side, it reached his waist and was dark black. He held a three swords to his waist and was around 6'4. The humans he had behind him were strange to them also. Almost foreign. Kagura and Kanna were above on a feather.

Not really apart of them just watching.

Behind held two females. Twins. One had long blue hair and the other the darkest black. They had wolf like ears on the top of their heads one wore a red kimono like the men. With chinese slippers on her feet. The right twin had bright green eyes and was smiling brightly at them. (she has the black hair) She held a long sword and a strap to her back.

The second twin had a black kimono on like the sister. And had a large halibur in her hands. Treating the weight as if it was nothing to her at all. She wore a frown and looked straight at Inuyasha with her gold eyes, testing his will power towards her. 'How long will it take...'(she has the blue hair)

Over towards the other side was another female with long brown hair that reached the ground nearly and she held nothing in her hand or side. She was to fight with no real weapon.

Next to her was a male. On his sholder he had a smaller companion just sitting there with no emotion at all. The taller male had on a the pants to his kimono on, but the top was removed obveously, it wasnt there. The smaller figure wore nothing but a top kimono, but it was fairly bigger then himself. So if the small boy stood then it would be dragging aganist the floor.

Last was a silent competitor, He had arrows on his back and only paid attention to the trees above him. He wore a samerai kimono yet he didnt look like one at all. His stance was lacking the rights to be called such. His hair was spicky and he looked human.

Sesshamaru stated in his regular tone. " What is your business here. State your names..." The leader Smiled wicked. Making Kagome and Rin flinch.

"Ah... Sesshamaru i am guessing. You do look so gloom...I will follow your methods. Before we start the fun." His smile grew. "I am Kurosake..." He looked to his right where the male with the boy on his shoulder spoke. " I am Sitome. " "Ruko" The boy spoke deadly. Fierceness in his voice beyond his companion.

"Mine is Ginji..." The boy with the arrows answered silently. Now paying attention to the large crowd of people in front of him. The girl with the long hair tilted her head and sighed in bordom. " Kodatchi"

The last two girls only stared and looked at there leader, Kurosake. " Do we have to?" The girl in blue hair asked. " Naraku specifically said not tell Inuyasha and Kagome who we are until they're almost dead." The black haired girl said to her sister. She nodded and looked towards their leader for the rest of the permission.

"Well if you want to do it right and have the advatage..."

" But theirs no fun it that Master Kurosake" They said at the same time. " Battle, lets play by the rules please girls." They looked at each other then the awaiting members on the other side of them. And said proudly.

"My names Kisa!" The girl in blue hair said. " And mine is Sora..." The black haired girl replied.

" And we're you're Kids..."


	41. Chapter 41

I want to thank all of you for the reviews you gave. I feel Special LOL but anyways I hope you enjoy the story so far and ima get my butt up and start working on this more. Im slacking and I apologize for the readers I have been neglecting a lot.

But even for my readers I cant hold off High School ^_*

Ima Love You, Because I Hate Your Kind

Part 3

By:Nek0chi

Chapter o3

"My names Kisa!" The girl in blue hair said. " And mine is Sora..." The black haired girl replied.

" And we're you're Kids..."

********************************************

Kagome's eyes widened. 'No way... they're not...' She covered her mouth in the shock and closed her eyes, looking away. " No you're not!" She heard Inuyasha say. He looked at the girls angerly. " No way are you my daughters."

" Daddy... how could you reject us so?" Kisa frowned a bit. "Enough talk, lets go..." Sora flung her halibur at The group before them. Some not reacting right away were slashed a bit.

Rin landed next to the long haired female Kodatchi immediatly grabbed her and threw Rin up into the air making her hit the branch above them. Sesshamaru flicked his wrist making his poision claws active, coming after Kodatchi but was stopped by the leader Kurosake. He had his blades out. (if you watched luffy and them ((one piece)) the dude with the 3 swords... Yeah thats the way these are positioned.) He held one in his mouth and one in each hand. Almost laughing at Sesshamaru's reaction.

" Hahaha Sesshamaru, how i wanted to fight with you. How about you turn your attention to me..." He growled " I dont like your voice how about I silence you!" Sesshamaru then tackled Kurosake. Kurosake then kicked Sesshamaru in the stomach to make him fall back wards. Sesshamaru did land gracfully (as usual) but for some odd reason his body jerked and he coughed up a wad of blood into his hand. He stared at Kurosake and smirked a bit. " This will take a while..."

Kagome twitched in fustration at the battle that started by her supposeded daughters weapon. 'Damnit...Damnit...'

"KAGOME!!"

Kagome looked up to see Kisa with a wide smile charging towards her. Kagome reacted right in time and jumpped in the air. But looking down she didnt see Kisa anywhere.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. Turning in the air she seen Kisa with her head tilted smiling even wider. " Hello Mother..." Kagome cringed. "You are not my daughter..." Kisa grabbed Kagomes hair and slammed her head first to the ground.

Ayame ran to Kagome only to have a close call by Sora with her halibur. " Dont touch our mother. Naraku wouldnt like that..." Ayame growled and continued to go. But The male with his little companion showed up out of no where and grabbed her throat. Ayame Power kicked him in his chest, Making Sitome fall backwards, But then his companion Ruko jumped to Ayame, weapons in his hand.

Tiny knives stuck into her shoulder, making her stumble. " Basterd. Leave Kagome alone!"

Kagome got up a bit dizzy from landing head first into the hard dirt. Kisa then kicked at her. She jumped back in time to land into a member of Youskai Korai. Making the mistake he slammed his fist into her throat.

With that she held her wounded neck and pulled out her Kenkiga. "Sora, Kisa...Preparh yourselves..." she narrowed her eyes. " You're about to die."

Inuyasha flipped to land back to his feet. Ginji pulled his arrows back and in his mouth a small bottle streamed out the substance in had into it. Knocking the individuals near him out. He covered his mouth with his himora and growled.

'Posion' Ginji then pulled his arrow back and shot again at Inuyasha. He again dodged. " If you're going to be doing this the whole time then you might as well give up human!" He looked at the boy again but blinked and he disappeared.

"You're right" Inuyasha looked behind him. " No more games." He pulled two arrows out of the pack he had and quickly caught Inuyasha in the arm and chest. Barely missing his heart. He stumbled back and pulled out his Tetsaiga (ok im confused now... If you can help a bit it would be nice i forget all the time the way to spell the names of the swords... ^_^)

" WIND SCAR!" The boy easily dodged it and Inuyashas' weapon hit some commrads. He cursed he forgot their was more people then himself in the battle.

" INUYASHA, PUT THAT AWAY!" Miroku shouted. " IF YOU DONT THEN YOU'LL ONLY KILL ALLIES WITH ENIMIES!" He did so, and stuck his nails into his arm. " Blades of blood!!"

Sango helped Rin up after tossing Kodatchi to the side. But the female just got up as if nothing effected her. ' DAMN... I have to get Rin Away.' She looked at her friend. Rin was baddly hurt, her ribs were damaged and would take more then minutes to heal. But where could she take her to get away from the battle. Kodatchi would obveously only follow.

She stood and widened her arms.

Sango's eyes widened. " Sendo Kibou!" Clapping her hand a large black hole opened. A moment passed before Sango could react, if she was later. Then shards and other weapons would have stabbed her again. Instead of the already two in her arms. She wouldl have had many more that would have been fatal blows to her and Rin.

But she wasn't fearful for herself. Only Rin...Her best friend. She decided to set her down in the trees hiding.

"Hey little wolf...Im not really patient with hiding...So come out already." Sango cringed and jumpped down. " Bitch!" Kodatchi smiled. Wagging her finger then opening her arms again. Sango smiled ready to avoid it, but something else occured. She fliped her hair in the air and it wrapped around Sango Tightening its grip the more she struggled. Soon it was so tight that she began to cough up blood.

Kodatchi only smiled. " Lets see which will kill you first. My Aura blades which are filled with poision that only my blood can heal or my deadly strans of hair?" Sango's eyes widened. " Haha I guess i didnt tell you. If you are peirced by my blades, then you have a very deadly poision that will slowly eat at your body and soul until you nothing but a rotten corpse. Only my precious blood can cure it..." She tightened her grip on her again, Getting a scream.

" Too bad you'll never get that chance..."


	42. Chapter 42

Ima Love You, Because I Hate Your Kind

Part 3

By:Nek0chi

Chapter o5

Thanks Thanks Now continuing with the story. ^_^

" Too bad you'll never get that chance..."

*********************************

"SANGO!" Sango looked over to see nothing for the moment but felt herself fall. The grip that Kodatchi had on her had gone. Hair with it. "WINGED PAREL!" She starred at the light that almost killed Kodatchi and felt herself getting dizzy. Only to be caught by someone.

Looking up she was matched with a green pair of eyes. " Don't ever scare me like that again, Sango-chan...I cant loose anyone right now!" Kagome glarred at her friend when she jumped back. Kodatchi growled, now transformed. Her face more ferice then before and shapped like a wolf demon snout. Her hair now to her elbow, was glowing a yellow color and growing back frantiqually.

She opened her arms once again. " DAMN YOU" Kagome quickly put Sango down behind her and flipped her sword in front of them to block it. Again and again she swung her hair at them, So sharp that they struck into Kagome a comple times. Sango only watched in horror.

' _Haha I guess i didnt tell you. If you are peirced by my blades, then you have a very deadly poision that will slowly eat at your body and soul until you nothing but a rotten corpse. Only my precious blood can cure it...'_

Kodatchi then jumped into the air and spun towards Kagome and Sango with so much pressure that her blade began to break. 'Damnit.' Kodatchi smiled. Sango growled and kicked Kodatchi so hard she flew to the other side of the forest area they were in, knocking her into a tree.

"Hurry Kagome-chan... Kill her and get her blood..." Kagome blinked. " If you dont we'll die from her poison, she periced both of us so we have no choice but to kill her!" Kagome nodded and swung her blade upwards and struck Kodatchi into the shoulder. She only laughed after feeling the blade.

"Is this the best that you can do... I dont see how Naraku fears you all...anything that you atempt anything you do will be countered, why dont you give up already?" Kagome growled at the name and pulled her blade upwards cutting off her arm. She screamed. Kagome making a comment of her own.

"Lets see you regenerate that bitch..." Sango came beside her friend quickly before anyone came to Kodatchi's aid. Takening a handfull of her blood and drinking it sweetly. Kagome next.

Their eyes both shined at the taste of her blood and soon drunk it until their was nothing left inside her body. Kagome and Sango starred at each other meir seconds before scattering off into the distance.

************

Inuyasha finally got the boy down and dug his nails into his neck, gathering a bad gurggling sound. "Damn human..." Then ripped the head apart from his body running towards the others who may be in need.

He had heard a scream before and wanted to check what it was the moment it happened. The boy seemed concerned as well. Thats when he basically took his chance and leaped at him. His final mistake.

Coming up he seen the female on the ground drained from her own blood and twitched.

"I-Inuyasha?"He looked up quickly and went to her side. " Rin are you alright. I'll get you far from this place if you're hurt." She shook her head. " I woke up from the pain a while ago, just in time to see the final bit of the fight."

He blinked. " What do you mean what happened between whoever and Kodatchi."

"It was Kagome and Sango... Somethings wrong, they were the ones who drunk her blood, and After the first bit of it they just.. kept going. No wolf ever has thrusted for blood in such a way. I think they want more Inuyasha... I think you should probaly find them before they go to beserk." He nodded.

"First things first though, Let me get you a few kilometers away from here ok."

***************

Sesshamaru Flung his wrist again and again aganist Kurosake's blades. But no good. He blocked them perfectly. "Come on is this the best from the formatable Sesshamaru??" He growled.

" Dont Transform Sesshamaru I have him" Miroku side kicked Kurosake and made him fumble a bit in his steps, Sesshamaru once again flung his poision claws upward and caught Kurosake in the hip. He hissed a bit but wasnt as affected as he was suppsoded to be.

"Im not a very easy person to poison Sesshamaru...Its very difficult for me to die from it, let alone get very injured. Gomen." He laughed and charged towards Miroku, Sesshamaru spun by him and flung his wrist catching him from behind and throwing him to the spot he once was. With that grab he got a huge dose of Sesshamaru's poison.

He stumbled a bit now. Getting a little more affected by it. " Hold on, time out...I thought this was all in good fun...No need to kill me over it.." He winked at Sesshamaru. "I just wanted to have a good hardy time, nothing more...You see I had so many opertunities to kill you... But I didnt.."

He shrugged, " I guess im too nice." Miroku glarred. " What are you doing here exactly, why did Naraku send you all instead of the millions of demons he usualy does?"

"Because we're test subjects..." He laughed. "Enough talk..." Sesshamaru pulled out his Tokegen and plunged it into Kurosake's stomach. " Im done here...Hearing the scream...I take it the job is done..."

**************************

Ayame ducked from the small boys hands. Ruko was the controller of Sitome's huge body and made him come to Ayame with all the power he had. " Come on little wolf. Arnt you ready to die yet?"

"Don't be so coy!" She punched the large male backwards to fall on the ground. But 3 millimeters for touching it. Ruko forced him upwards again and with Ayame shocked at that moment she was knocked over onto her back. Ruko above her standing on her neck. " Damn it..."

"Stupid Bitch You should've learned your manners with a superior..." She growled. looking towards Sitome who stood life-less above Ruko. " Dont underestamate us..."

"Dont you mean you... Seems that Sitome is just a p-puppet." He stepped harder on her neck, Ayame began to cough blood. She sqwented looking at Ruko. Then blinked. She punched Sitome... Yet the mark was on Ruko's Body as well... Does that mean that when Sitome gets hurt so does Ruko. A smile formed. " What are you smiling about?" She dug her nails into his leg and twisted it, breaking his leg immediatly.

He fell over, and so did Sitome. She smirked. 'While Ruko's down I can attack Sitome all I want and I can kill them both immediatly.' She flipped to Sitome and power kicked at his neck, But Sitome caught it and tossed Ayame to the side like a rag doll.

She gathered herself quickly as Ruko laughed. " Sitome still has a mind, My mind and what I tell him he does. He's not life-less hes very agile and will kill you before you even get the chance to kill him..." She growled.

"Sitome!" He nodded and walked to Ayame picking up a large bolder near them. And began putting it over his head to drop on her body.

She closed her eyes ready for the impact, but itstead of a rock hitting her, it was blood.

Not her's but Sitome's. She looked over at Ruko to see a large blade inside his body. Inuyasha's blade. Inuyasha only glarred a moment and then walked to Sitome pushing him to the side Sending him and the bolder to the ground.

He reached for Ayame. " Are you alright?" She nodded. " Yeah im fine..." Cheers were soon heard. All 7 of the threats were dead. It was a good thing.

But Inuyasha didn't really feel up to it. He bowed his head, blocking all the cheers and growled deadly. Ayame watching him a moment and asked. " Whats wrong? What happened?"

It was silent a moment before he gritted his fangs and gripped his blade hard saying...

" Naraku won this battle..."

***********************************************************************************

*******CLIFF HANGER*******

*********************************************************************************

Haha Sorry COuldn't help but put more cliff hangers! I think Im going to make 'Part 4' Into a new story thing... Ill Annonce it before i do it though that would be mean to just write the last one for here, then leave you hanging for years and years when really the story is done. (ITS NOT DONE YET...unfortionatly =() But I am working on it.

PLEASE REVIEW Love you all thanks for reading this far!

Kur0~N3koChi


	43. Chapter 43

Ima Love You, Because I Hate Your Kind

Part 3

By:Nek0chi

Chapter o6

" Naraku won this battle..."

***************************

Inuyasha and the others gathered into the castle not really understanding his behavior. He was angry but so many things could explain his suspicion other then what he may think.

"Inuyasha they could be anywhere, Maybe Sango got injuryed." Ayame said arms crossed. Rin shook her head. " No i was there they were both fine, they just ran off. Blood thursty" Ayame rolled her eyes.

" Thats common for a wolf in battle to have a blood thurst. Its a kill or be killed era. And at the time that was necessary."

"They ran AWAY from the battle, and the battle they had was over with!"Rin slammed her fist on the table. No one had seen her so hostile before. "This was different Ayame this was the type that some pure demon has, this was the type of blood thurst that was out of control! The only thing i do not understand is the fact is that i was so close in smelling range yet they both ran from me."

"Because they were probaly under control..." Inuyasha sighed. " I went to go look for them, in the direction Rin showed me. And there scent disappears behind a barrier..."

~flashback~

Inuyasha held Rin closly to keep her from falling.

"This way Inuyasha they should be in the area... How far can you track?"

"Far enough to smell the whole Youskai Korai area. Don't worry if i smelll them I-" He halted and growled deeply. Rin covered her nose and coughed. 'Miasma...'

Inuyasha covered his mouth and nose with his himora and watched in the distance a glowing purple wave. It covered the whole perimeter outside of Youskai Korai.

It wasn't supposed to be here and it was probaly supposed to stop anyone from getting near it with all the miasma around.

" Inu-Inuyasha?" He looked to Rin who was loosing conscieness. "Rin... Im sorry let me get you out of here." She nodded and he headed to a clear area setting her down. "I'll be back. I have to check it out." Rin understood and sent him off with a nod.

Inuyasha ran back to the area and ran towards the barrier. He got deflected immediatly. He felt his shoulder burn slightly, and hissed at the quick pain.

Reacting to it as if it may have been some poision he sheaded his himora top a bit to she the bite mark on his shoulder.

'Kagome...' The mark was burning, now he was getting worried. 'Is she in there, is she in that barrier?' His legs buckled a bit. "Damn I've been in the miasma too long."

He backed a few steps to have another scent pass his nose. His eyes widened and looked up to she a bamboo suit standing above the barrier, it laughed loudly and entered it.

He only starred a moment before running to the spot her was. The barrier didn't diflect him immediatly, but it was long enough. Inside the barrier held a castle.

It was structured perfecly. Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

Naraku was here, this close to Youskai Korai and no one had noticed. He growled deadly. He knew what had happened now...

Naraku too Kagome and Sango...And Kagome has the Jewel...


	44. Chapter 44

Ima Love you, Because I hate Your Kind

Part 3

By:Kuro_NekoChi

Chapter o7

Naraku was here, this close to Youskai Korai and no one had noticed. He growled deadly. He knew what had happened now...

Naraku too Kagome and Sango...And Kagome has the Jewel...

******************************

They all starred at Inuyasha a moment before it all sunk in. Naraku...He must have planned it like this all along. Or what? They didn't know.

Rin sliently cried. " what-What if he kills Kagome and Sango-chan" Inuyasha flinched. "Dont say that...I'll save them promise..."

He traveled next to his brother going to his fathers momentom room. He looked to the posterhanging over the case that held the healing sword. "Im asking you a dear favor father...Protect my mate until i get there..."

He turned to Sesshamaru. "I need you to accompany me big brother..."He raised a brow. "You're the healing swords successor. Father left it to you for obveous reasons and I need you to use them, save her...save them both if they are killed..."

"I never known you to think so negativly..." Inuyasha laughed a bit. "I guess you're right, im-im just worried. Kisa and Sora will never forgive me if I let there mother die..."

"SO you're not doing it to just get Kagome back to YOU but to your children?"Inuyasha growled. "Dont be ridiculous!!" he softened his voice. "I love Kagome with all my heart and I am hoping for her, im-im just worried to death, I wish i was the one in there not her!"

"You thing Kagome wouldn't have risked her life to get you back..."

"Common since would tell her so! To not save me and just take the children awaya from here to live peacefully." He slanted his eyes.

"Common since isn't so common Inuyasha, she's just as stubborn as you are. This situation would be no different. " He thought a moment to himself at Sesshamaru's words. "Gomen Brother..."

Sesshamary chuckled. " Never have i heard you apologize even to me....Calm yourself brother, i promised father i'd protect you of you're birth. I will not break it. And as of your favor how could i refuse?"

Inuyasha smiled." for about 300 more years..." Sesshamaru smirked at the continued, "Thank you..."

Inuyasha walked out the room with Sesshamaru close behind, hold the healing sword to his side.

Suddenly a scream was heard and a following yell from someone.

Inuyasha and Sesshamaru reacted immediatly and ran towards the noise.

Seeing what was before them Inuyasha growled deadly not really up for more of this. And now...He was official peeved.


	45. Extreme Laziness haha Sorry

My laziness has stopped me from typing this story for a while i had ended up working on my art. Which is also a good thing but expect more of the story soon I promise not to be lazy for now anymore. Since Exams and everything is done i absolutly have no excuse to not put more off of this story i have it written though....

On paper :D

I just need to type it of course then things will be dandy and hey it might even be the rest of the story hopefully bringing surprises to the ones who may read this.

Thank you for all the reviews and favs. Im grateful that people actually like my story hell some even said they love it. Wanting me to write more. It doesn't seem fair to keep them waiting anymore then needed to. So i will hurry with what i need to and make corrections to certain parts in the story. I need to get on the ball and once i get rolling this story will end up with the ending of a life time *giggle*.

Once again thanks for the reviews. Please comment on what ever u like and if u do have any questions I will be sure to answer them ASAP.

Bye


	46. The new production

AGHHH ok ok. i know every curse word causei have-well deserve it. Its been since when exactly when i last typed anything. ok i know im a total butthole for avoiding but school and college came into play.

anyways im on break so i can literally sit down and tell you this.

I am finally seperating the story into two parts. I have like 29 chapters i have to type so it just seems easier to make a part two also im doing this because you will learn alot about INUTASHIO and some other charaters backgrounds.

ITS VITAL YOU KNO...the story has gotten juicey...

Plus plus! i am on vacation first chapter to ILUBIHUK2 will be on my authoring page lol. SORRY SORRY and SOORRY again. To who has been agered but now that you know the new chappie should be up tommorrow and u can finally know whats eating at Inuyasha...

:) syonara luv kisses hugs xoxo u know the rest...lmao

Kuro-Nekochi


End file.
